Werewolves
by shadowrealm818
Summary: AU. Yugi is a one year old turned werewolf. He has never been able to adapt to being a werewolf because his master who turned him has never let him. After being able to escape he comes across a timber factory that houses two werewolves who are hostile to new werewolves on their territory. What will happen and will Yugi's master find him?
1. Chapter 1

Here's the new story. Enjoy.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Chapter 1

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Summary: AU. Yugi is a one year old turned werewolf. He has never been able to adapt to being a werewolf because his master who turned him has never let him. After being able to escape he comes across a timber factory that houses two werewolves who are hostile to new werewolves on their territory. What will happen and will Yugi's master find him?

Pairings: Monarchshipping (Atemu x Yami), Bakushipping (Akefia x Bakura x Ryou) , Bronzeshipping (Marik x Malik), later Mobiumshipping (Atemu x Yami x Yuugi)

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

The bases for this story came to me in a dream when I was between sleeping and awake, but it had nothing to do with the Yu-Gi-Oh during the dream. Hehehe that would be funny. It's just the first few chapters though the rest I've made up afterwards.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Remember it's an AU which means I can do whatever the hell I want so don't like it don't read.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

_**This means flashback**_

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

"Ma'am!" A small boy called, as said lady locked up the gate.

Said small boy was the average height of a 11yr old but he was really 15. He had large amethyst eyes and had bags under them, indicating little sleep. His body was pale with dirt all over his body. His hair was unique. It was a large black five pointed star, with amethyst tipping the edges, while gold bangs hung by the sides of his face. His hair was so messy that it wasn't even gravity deifying and sitting in some sort of style. His clothes were torn in many places and completely covered in dirt.

"Yes what is it?"

"Can you please let me through? I live on the other side of the quarry and there is no other way around."

The lady nodded and opened the gate not noticing in the disappearing sunlight that his clothes were torn and he looked like hell. The boy hurried through while the lady closed and locked the gate behind him.

"Now why don't I..." She said as she turned around but the small boy was gone.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

The instant the small boy was through the gate and while the lady was closing the gate he changed into his small wolf form and ran. You see the small boy's name is Yugi and he's a one year old turned werewolf. In his wolf form his whole body is black and his ears are tipped amethyst and the same with the tip of his tail. But not at the moment. You see his fur on his tail was pulled off as a punishment.

"_**What do you think you are doing?" His master yelled at him. **_

_**Yugi curled on the ground, shaking in fear. He was human at the moment and it made him scared. He had tried to escape his life with his master but failed and was beaten by the people who caught him and then brought him back to his master.**_

"_**Trying to escape were you? You would never survive out there Yugi. You are better off staying here."**_

"_**Yes Master." Yugi said hoping to get away without punishment. **_

"_**Change."**_

_**Yugi whimpered and changed his form to a wolf. His master walked forward and grabbed his tail and started ripping the fur from the whole thing. Yugi howled in pain and people held him down while he struggled. His tail was bleeding as the huge chucks of fur were torn out. When his master finished he was released and Yugi whimpered on the ground. **_

"_**You will learn not to defy me Yugi and you won't be in so much pain than. Take him to his cage and make sure he's not in his wolf form."**_

_**Yugi begged as he was dragged away to stay in his wolf for because he'd heal quicker and it wouldn't be painful to be in his human form later. It was safe to say once he was in the cage he was shocked over and over till he changed back where he sobbed on the floor of the metal cage.**_

_**The cages the other were-animals were in are electrified so that if they are in their animal form they are forced to eventually change out and into their human form to stop the pain. **_

Yugi had given himself a week to recover before trying to escape again and this time he'd succeeded for now.

Yugi ran, even in his wolf form he was small. Yugi ran through the quarry and into a timber production factory. Yugi panted softly and changed back into his human form and walked around finding it abandoned. Since it was sunset Yugi curled up next to some piles of plywood. It was quiet and the orange light from the sunset made everything seem peaceful.

What Yugi didn't know was that two sets of eyes were watching him from a distance and had seen him enter. They didn't like werewolves on their territory. One of the sets of eyes headed off somewhere else while the other headed towards Yugi.

"Who dares enter this building?" A voice said.

Yugi jumped and sat up and looked around and saw a tanned man there that looked similar to him. The only differences were the skin colour, eye colour which was crimson, and his hair which was a five pointed star with crimson tipping and gold streaks going up.

"I...I-I-I'm sorry. I'm just passing through." Yugi said fearfully.

"We don't allow other werewolves in our territory."

"Please I'm just in need of rest. I'll be gone at sunrise." Yugi said and the other jumped down from where he was standing.

Yugi gasped and started running. He ran around the building trying to find a way out. Because he'd been running nearly all day to keep a distance on the other people that worked for his master Yugi was getting tired out really quickly.

"_**Where is he?" One of the men asked. **_

"_**I don't know he should be here." The other answered. **_

"_**Keep looking than."**_

_**They were in a forest at the moment and Yugi knew they had been too close for him to get away from so he climbed a tree and hid in the top of the branches. The tree was strong smelling so it covered up his scent, not that the other men knew that. This way he could rest and stay perfectly quiet and not get found. He waited half an hour before climbing down quietly as possible and taking off again. He made his way around the search party and towards the quarry. He'd ran for another 3hrs before arriving there and finding the lady at the gate.**_

As Yugi was trying to find a way out he came down another aisle, that had timber sleepers and treated pine fencing material, the tanned man stood there half way down the aisle from him. Yugi whimpered and grabbed some broken piece of wood to try and defend himself. The man smirked and picked up one as well and came at him. Yugi held it up to block any of the blows but was hit in the gut sending him to the floor.

"Hey I got a blow torch." A voice said somewhere in the building.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ End of Chapter 1 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter. 'The Snake King's Temple' won't be updated till I've written the next chapter. Sorry I need to get the written stuff out of the book and into the computer. Sorry again will be updated soon. Enjoy.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Chapter 2

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

_**Bold and Italics mean flashbacks**_

**Bold means talking in their wolf forms**

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Yugi turned over and scrambled to get up when his foot was grabbed causing him to seize up as images flashed through his head. Yugi shook in fear before he grabbed a piece of timber and as he turned over he struck the man across the head causing him to cry out in pain.

Yugi changed form and ran for it, tears falling from his eyes. He found large piles of Masonite that went for 10 meters back and 10meters across. Masonite is manufacture from sawmill waste and forest trimmings and are large pieces of flat wooden boards. Yugi saw a large enough gaps between the boards for any size wolf and went in to hide. When he reached the end of that gap it went off to the left for about a meter between another two piles of board before it was blocked off with another pile of boards. He changed back to his human form and found it really squishy but leaned against the end and pulled his legs to his chest and let his tears flow. Hoping they wouldn't find him.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

The tanned man groaned as he got up and watched the small wolf run away. Touching the side of his head he found blood there from when the boy hit him. Chuckling he got to his feet and started following the trail of scent let off. He found himself at the Masonite boards.

Hearing clapping he turned to find another man standing there. He looked the same as the tanned man. This time instead of being tanned like him, he was pale like the boy. His hair was exactly the same as the tanned man but instead of crimson tipping it was a purple crimson blend and it was the same for his eyes.

"I was waiting for you to find him. What happened?" The pale one asked as he stepped forward and inspected the injury.

"I'm fine Yami, the boy just surprised me. Got me with a piece of wood." The tanned one chuckled.

"If you say so Atemu." The pale one named Yami said.

The tanned one named Atemu nodded. "What's the blow torch for?"

"Fun."

Atemu frowned before nodding and changing. The tips of his ears and the tip of his tail were crimson in colour. While his whole body was covered in black fur, the fur also had a golden tint to it showing how his body in his human form was normally tanned. Atemu and Yami were the size of a full grown wolf, though Yami was a tad bit smaller than Atemu, while the boy, since they didn't know his name, was half their size, but would hopefully grow bigger till he was a bit small than Yami.

Atemu turned and walked through the gap the boy had and followed to where he was. Yami on the other hand climbed onto the boards, carrying the blow torch and a piece of structural timber used in building things.

Atemu came to the end and the corner hearing soft crying. There the boy was curled up in the small gap in his human form. He looked extremely squished in the gap the way he was sitting.

Yami came to the area Atemu and the boy was and crouched down so he wasn't seen and turned the blow torch on, the timber in his other hand.

Atemu looked at the boy. **"Stand up."** He growled, still in his wolf form.

He watched the boy and saw a shiver come from him as the boy knelt and then changed to his wolf form. He then turned around, his back end to Atemu. Atemu eyes widened in realisation of what the boy was and seeing all his fur missing from his tail.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Yugi stood there waiting for the pain and realised why he'd run in the first place. To escape the exact same pain he was about to let himself receive. Not wanting for it to happen again Yugi decided to run for it. Yugi jumped towards the top of pile of boards but before landing there he howled in pain.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Yami saw the small wolf jump and brought the torch close and the extremely hot flame hit the wolf's neck as he moved through the air and making its way to the shoulder. At the same time he brought the timber around and caught the wolf in the stomach and flung him in the opposite direction also burning down its front leg as well. The small wolf came to a stop on another pile of boards and whimpering in pain.

"**Yami STOP!"** Atemu said as he jumped up. **"What are you doing?"**

"Having fun."

"**Yami he's a runner. He's got a master. You remember telling me of the were-animals that are kept as play thing by a large werewolf. He's one of them. He was scared in that gap when he jumped because when I told him to stand he changed and turned around waiting for something and I have a fairly good idea and it makes me sick. Look at his tail."**

Yami looked over at the small wolf who was trying to stand up. "Oh my god. I never realised."

"**Let's get him back to the den and make him comfortable and deal with the injuries."** Atemu said and Yami nodded.

As they were about to move the small wolf tried to get up again but fell down and his back legs knocking about twenty pieces of structural timber which fell onto him. The small wolf gave another howl of pain before not even moving. Atemu and Yami stared wide eyes and jumped over.

"**Yami get over there and pull him out when I get under and lift them from him."** Atemu said.

"Ok."

Atemu crawled under the wood that was on boy and Yami moved around the other side where his head was poking through the wood. Atemu stood up moving the wood with his body as he stood. Yami grabbed the scruff of the boy's neck and pulled him out from under the wood. Atemu then knocked them behind him and walked over to look at the boy better. He was unconscious and whimpering in pain.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ End of Chapter 2 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Chapter 3

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

_**Bold and Italics mean flashbacks**_

**Bold means talking in their wolf forms**

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

"**Yami lift him up and bring him to the end of the boards. I'll carry him on my back to the den. I can't jump down with him on my back. We don't want to knock him around too much more."**

Yami nodded and gently lifted the small wolf into his arms and stood up. Atemu had changed back walked in front of him and jumped down. Turning he took the small wolf from him before Yami jumped down and took the wolf back. Atemu changed back and Yami placed the wolf on his back gently and both started back. Yugi was placed so he was lying on his back and in the same line as Atemu was.

They walked back over the other side of the building and over to a pile of old scraps of wood and boards that were broken or chipped. There was a big enough gap for the wolves to walk through and had a little bit more height for it so they could carry the extra wolf on their back. When they made their way in the tunnel and came to a large open circle that was about a 3meter diameter and was big enough for them to stand up in their human form but only just.

Yami changed back and walked over and pulled the small wolf from Atemu's back and laid him down on the far side to the entrance next to the wall to make him feel safer. Atemu walked over having changed back to his human form.

"Yami get me the sheet."

"Why?"

"To cover him."

Yami walked over with the sheet in hand and passed it to Atemu who placed it beside him. Atemu looked at the small wolfs tail and picked it up gently in his hand and heard an unconscious whimper from the young wolf. Looking back at the tail, small spikes could be seen coming through and small bits of scaring could be seen where the skin had been ripped out at the same time as the hairs.

"When do you think that happened Atemu?" Yami asked.

"I'm not sure Yami. It depends on how old he is and how well he can heal himself. It may have happened a couple of days ago." Atemu said to Yami who was kneeling next to him.

"What?!?! How can you tell?"

"Because the hairs are just coming back through now."

"It must have hurt. How old do you think he is?"

"I couldn't say. But he's young."

"Poor kid."

Atemu nodded and laid the tail down and moved to the other end of the body, to the next where the fur had been burned away from the blow torch. The skin was a medium shade of red. Yami sighed feeling guilty and stroked the small wolfs head gently. Atemu looked at him and pulled him closer, after laying the sheet over the wolf.

"We couldn't have known he was one of that sick guys slaves."

"Still its no reason for us to be mean to others."

"Well how else do we protect our territory? Normally werewolves can smell others, so we don't need to attack them because they keep away unless they plan on taking over our territory, but I guess he wasn't allowed to adapt. I was hoping to just scare him off but he fought back probably thinking we wouldn't let him leave. I was trying to drive him back to the entrance when he came at me with the wood. So of course I do the same. We'll explain it to him when he wakes Yami."

"Alright."

"I'm going to go and get some water, bandages and some betadine to clean up the wound on his neck. Stay here. I won't be long."

Yami nodded and Atemu gave him a kiss on the cheek and changed to his wolf form and ran out the den. Yami turned back to the small wolf in front of him, he was whimpering in fear and pain like he was dreaming. Yami bit his lip and changed his form and walked around behind him and laid down beside him and laid his head down next to the small wolf.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Atemu ran through the timber production factory and out the doors and through the forest and just before getting to the town changed back and walked out of the forest as human. Atemu walked into the town and into the chemist that was just open, it was getting really late now and he just got there before it closed.

"Hi I'm after some betadine, bandages and cotton balls." He asked the lady at the counter.

"How many bandages do you want?"

"Uh... give me 10."

She nodded and quickly went and collected the items while Atemu got a couple of two litre bottles of water. She placed the items through the register and placed them in a bag. Atemu paid for the items headed out of the chemist and into a supermarket. Atemu quickly picked up some fruits, snacks, a shirt to use with the betadine and water and a couple of strong reusable bags.

After buying everything Atemu walked back to the forest and heading back. It took him half an hour to get back to the dun when it took five minutes to get to get to the town. He placed the bags down and changed form and took one in at time.

Atemu gave a wolfish smile when he saw Yami lying behind the small wolf. Atemu placed the bag down before going and getting the last two. When he was taking the last in he thought he heard something outside the factory but shrugged it off and headed back in.

"**How is he?"**

"**No change. He was whimpering like he was in pain or fear so I thought it would calm him down. It helped to an extent. Every so often he whimpers and shivers."**

"**It can't be helped till he wakes up."**

Yami nodded and stood up and walked out of the den and picked up a bowl that they would bring at night to put water in. He placed it down by Yugi for Atemu to use. Atemu grabbed the water out and poured some into the bowl before grabbing the shirt and ripped it into pieces.

Using a piece he dipped it in water and drained out some of the excess and started to dap at the burn marks made by the blow torch. Yami had moved the sheet out of way so it wouldn't get dirty. They heard Yugi whimper softly and shivered. Yami gently stroked his head as Atemu continued to clean the burn wound.

When he'd cleaned it Atemu grabbed some of the cotton balls and placed a few drops on one part of the wound and then gently spread it out. Yugi whimpered more loudly in pain as the betadine was put on. Yami watched sadly as it continued feeling more guilty at the pain the small wolf was in.

Atemu finished with the betadine and grabbed a couple of the bandages and started to wrap his neck, shoulder and leg to stop dirt from getting onto the wounds and causing infection. Yugi calmed down when they finished dressing his wounds. Since Atemu hadn't placed the used ripped shirt back in the water he placed the bowl of water near Yugi and placed an apple next to it, in case he woke and that way he would have something to eat or drink.

Yami placed the rest of the items Atemu had brought in an area of the den before he joined Atemu near the door and changed and curled up on the ground. Atemu smiled and did the same and curled up behind him and laid his head over Yami's neck. Yami licked his cheek before settling down and going to sleep. Atemu followed him just after.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ End of Chapter 3 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Chapter 4

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

_**Bold and Italics mean flashbacks**_

**Bold means talking in their wolf forms**

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ Back to when the lady first saw Yugi. ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

The woman smirked when Yugi had disappeared. She'd been one their Master had sent to find him. She'd moved ahead days before the other searchers in the hopes of finding him before them. It had paid off. Yugi had just run off after she'd let him through the gate.

Smirking she went into the hire car and pulled out her mobile. Dialling the number she was given when she found him and waited for an answer.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi its Kate, tell Master I've found Yugi."

"_He'll be ever so happy. Tell me where you are and we'll be there."_

"I'm at Pigeon Creek."

"_We'll be there in a few hours. Keep an eye to make sure he hasn't left. Master won't be happy if he's gone."_

"I will."

The phone hung up and she left the car there and walked on foot to find Yugi. After a 10mins of searching she heard voices in a very, very large factory. Walking over and peaking through a window she saw a tanned man who looked similar to Yugi and also Yugi standing there before Yugi ran. The two left her line of site.

'_Darn. I better not go in. It wouldn't be good if he can tell I'm a were-animal I'll be in trouble. Pissed of werewolves aren't the best things to have against you.'_

With that she stayed outside the factory. She did hear another voice within the factory talking and after a while a couple of howls of pain and someone shouting. After that there was silence so she guessed they were talking to each other and weren't yelling seeing she couldn't hear anything and didn't want to give herself away.

She did after about half an hour see a werewolf leave the property but since she heard another voice early decided against trying to get him herself. After about forty-five minutes a human came back with a couple of bags and she guessed he was the wolf that had left.

After another hour she headed back to the car to wait for her Master to arrive.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

"So did you find him?" The Master asked.

The Master had black hair that went right down his back till his mid-calf. His eyes were bright yellow in colour, which held possessiveness and greed in them. His skin colour was a medium colour, between pale and tanned. He had a scar that ran across the right side of his forehead, between his eye brow and hair line. He wore a black suit with a white shirt underneath and yellow tie that matched his eyes.

"I believe I did master." Kate said.

Kate was dressed in a black dress skirt and black blouse with jacket. She had long curled red hair that ended in the middle of her back. Her eyes were a blue green colour that held no real life in them.

"Where?"

"He's in a timber production factory. I believe there are two other werewolves in there and there were howls of pain. I believe they have captured him. So I'm sure you can get him back."

"Good let's go everyone. I have a bad wolf to punish before we head back." He said.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

They arrived at the timber factory and opened the large sliding doors and walked in. Were-animals started searching around in groups of three for protection trying to find where the little wolf was hiding or being hidden.

After a few minutes a human appeared and was captured and brought to the Master. The human appeared disgusted at him, a sneer on his face. The Master knew what he was. He could smell wolf all over him and it wasn't that he'd been around Yugi, he was generating the actual smell. It was also all around them in the timber factory.

"So you're one of the werewolves that my servant saw with Yugi."

"So that's the boy's name. Yugi is it? Well I won't tell you where he is." Atemu growled.

"Really. He doesn't belong to you. He belongs to me."

"I don't think he really does. I think you just kidnapped him and turned him against his will. Tell me one thing. How did you stop him from adapting? All were-animals have the right to learn how to adapt."

"That's my secret. Now will you tell me where he is?"

"No. But tell me one thing. Why did you pull all the hair off his tail and how long ago was that?"

"Ah yes that was about a week ago and it was a punishment for trying to escape. Really fitting isn't it. So will you tell me where he is?"

"No!" Atemu growled, getting really annoyed at the question.

The Master nodded and held out his hand. A servant scrabbled around and pulled out a nine tailed whip. The were-animals holding Atemu turned him around and ripped his shirt down the back and pulled the two pieces apart. The Master raised the whip above his head and was about to bring it down.

"Stop!" A soft voice screamed out.

The Master smirked and turned around to see Yugi being held by two were-animals. Atemu looked up and gasped seeing him standing there.

"Don't hurt him please Master." Yugi whimpered.

"Well, well ,well Yugi. You got further this time. Furthest yet. Let's see if you consider it again after the punishment I have decided and we'll do it now. I never wanted to scar your back but I guess I'll just have to."

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ End of Chapter 4 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Chapter 5

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

_**Bold and Italics mean flashbacks**_

**Bold means talking in their wolf forms**

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Atemu groaned softly waking up hearing noises outside the den in the factory. Atemu looked over to see Yugi still asleep and hadn't moved from when they fell asleep. Atemu got up and waking Yami up at the same time.

"Atemu?"

"Shh, go back to sleep. If something happens don't leave the den no matter what you hear. Understand?"

"Yes Atemu but what's going on?"

"I don't know. I thought I heard something so I'm going to check it out. Go back to sleep."

"Alright be careful."

"I will. Sleep."

Atemu nuzzled Yami gently and licked his cheek before heading out of the den.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Yugi opened his eyes a few minutes after who he guessed was Atemu had left. The other was asleep on the ground. Yugi bit back whimpers of pain and stood up and walked towards the way out of the den. Yugi followed the tunnel out of the den and changed back to a human and started for the exit.

But before he could get there he was jumped by other were-animals and Yugi then knew that his Master's servants had found him or his Master was here in the factory. Yugi whimpered in fear and in pain as he was dragged towards where his Master was. His injured arm burning in pain as the were-animals gripped it tightly and dragged him towards their Master.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Yugi watched as he rounded a corner and saw his Master standing over the one he believed to be Atemu and his Master was holding up a nine tailed whip and about to strike him.

"Stop!" Yugi screamed out.

Yugi watched as his Master stopped and turned around to see Yugi being held by two were-animals. There was a visible smirk on his face. Yugi saw Atemu looked up and gasped seeing him standing there.

"Don't hurt him please Master." Yugi whimpered.

"Well, well ,well Yugi. You got further this time. Furthest yet. Let's see if you consider it again after the punishment I have decided and we'll do it now. I never wanted to scar your back but I guess I'll just have to."

Yugi whimpered and started shaking. He was brought forward and turned so his back was visible. Atemu watched as Yugi's shirt was pulled off and the whip brought down hard with a loud

CRACK!

And then followed by a scream of pain.

CRACK!

CRACK!

CRACK!

Screams continued to follow each striking of the whip. Yugi's back was bleeding by the eighth strike. When they got to twenty the Master stopped.

"You know how many I'm going to do Yugi?" Yugi was sobbing and just shook his head. "I'm going to do another thirty and Mark's going to the last fifty while I head back to the plane at the airport. You'll be placed in the cage and brought after your punishment."

CRACK!

CRACK!

CRACK!

The whipping continued till the first fifty were done. The Master stopped and Yugi's back was heavily bleeding. The Master handed the whip over to Mark and turned to the two that were holding Atemu.

"Take him away. Kill him." The Master said.

Yugi gasped during his crying. "Master please don't kill him. He did nothing wrong."

The Master just walked over to one of the servants. "Wait till Yugi's packed in the cage and then kill him. Just get him out of Yugi's site till his whippings done." He said softly.

The servant nodded and the Master waved his hand to Mark who started whipping Yugi again causing screams to come from a sore, raw throat. Atemu was dragged away to another place in the factory away from Yugi to kill him.

Atemu waited a few minutes to make sure the Master was gone before breaking free of the two were-animals and killing them quickly before they could say anything. Atemu changed and ran back to where Yugi was. He came out of nowhere and jumped on the were-animal that was whipping Yugi and killed him quickly before going after each one that was holding Yugi and killing them.

Atemu turned to Yugi who was whimpering on the ground. Atemu walked over and gently nudged his face. Yugi looked at him, still crying in pain.

"**Do you want to get out of here?"** Yugi just nodded.**"Then I need you to climb on to my back ok and hold on."**

Atemu couched onto the ground and Yugi pulled himself onto Atemu's back and laced his arms around his neck. Atemu stood up and hurried quickly to the den. When he got into the den he crouched down again and Yugi slipped himself off.

Yami hurried over to them and looked at Atemu. Yugi was crying on the floor.

"**Yami hurry and pack the bandages, water, bowl, betadine, cotton balls, ripped cloths and a bit of fruit into two bags. We need to leave in the next five minutes."**

"Why? What's going on? Why's his back like that?"

"**I'll explain when we get out of here and into the other den but you need to be fast."**

Yami nodded and hurried around putting everything into two bags and making them even in weight. Atemu was wrapping Yugi's back in some bandages just to help slow the bleeding till they could treat them properly. Yugi who was still crying, was getting tired from the blood loss and pain. Atemu had him sitting up and leaning his front against him so he could wrap his back up properly. When he finished he gently laid Yugi back onto the ground and quickly re-wrapped his arm

"I'm done. I've packed the sheet into the one of the bags." Yami said coming over.

"Good. Now we need to leave. I want you to follow me." Yami just nodded. "Yugi when I change I need you to get back onto my back ok and hold on. I'm going to be running and it will hurt alright but it's to get away from that man."

Yugi just nodded. Atemu nodded and changed to his wolf form and crouched down beside him again. Yugi pulled himself onto his back and was bitting his lip. When he was there he laced his arms back around his neck and buried his face in his fur as he cried.

Yami stood next to Atemu and placed a bag down and then changed and picked up his own. Both made their way out of the den, with the bags and Yugi. When they were out of the shed Atemu started running.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ End of Chapter 5 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Chapter 6

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

_**Bold and Italics mean flashbacks**_

**Bold means talking in their wolf forms**

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

They made their way through the quarry towards the old one. It wasn't going to ever be used again seeing everything that could be extracted had been. This is where they had made an extra den, in case they needed to retreat from the factory. The owners of the factory didn't know they lived there.

Yugi was currently crying in pain as they made their way to the den. He was doing well so far to keep his crying down so as to not draw attention to them.

Atemu stopped at a corner. **"Well done Yugi, just keep it a little longer. We're nearly there." **He said.

All Atemu felt was a nod against his shoulder and arms tightening slightly against his neck. Looking at Yami he saw him watching Yugi. Atemu looked around the corner and surrounding area before walking around and sprinting off, with Yami behind him.

Heading down into a ditch they followed it down into a large tunnel and when it got darker and couldn't be seen from outside in the day time, they headed to the den. Atemu walked over to where the den entrance was and placed the bag down and picked up a torch that was nearby and turned it on and headed inside the tunnel to the den. When they got in, it was exactly the same as the other den. Atemu walked over to the far corner and crouched down and Yugi slipped off.

Yami turned the lantern on before heading off and getting the bag left at the entrance. Atemu turned to Yugi and unwrapped his arm and started getting things to clean him up with. When Yami got back he got the water and bowl from bag.

"Yami can you remove our scent from this direction. You know what to do."

"Sure." Yami said and kissed his cheek and changed

"Hey!" Atemu said grabbing his arm. "Be careful."

"**I will."** With that said Yami left.

Atemu turned to Yugi and started to clean up his arm. Yugi was crying weakly now as the pain was still there and as Atemu cleaned him up. Atemu had re-wrapped his arm, shoulder and neck and was now looking to his back. The blood had soaked through the bandages.

"Yugi can you sit up or do you want to wait till Yami gets back to help."

"W-W-W-Wait."

"Alright but I still want to remove the bandages to clean them. We don't have enough otherwise."

Yugi weakly pushed himself to his knees and Atemu moved forward and got him to lean against him. Atemu remove the bandages and winced at the look of his back. Atemu helped him lay back down before starting to clean the bandages and laying them over the opening of one of the bags. He grabbed a piece of the shirt and started gently dabbing at his back to remove an excess blood. Yugi's back wasn't bleeding much anymore.

"Yugi how did your Master stop you from adapting?"

"He wouldn't let us be in our animal form for very long. Just while he plays and that's it. It lasts about 30mins and that's it. We are kept in cages that are electrified and they will zap us if we change and continued till we change back."

"How old are you. You're healing is so weak along with your senses and height in your wolf form. You seem like a new born."

"I'm about a year old, if I was able to keep track of the days. I'm really 15 and have been a werewolf for about a year."

"Oh my. Yugi you realise that you should be able to heal rather quickly now, don't you? About twice as quick as you are now."

"I should?" Yugi asked confused.

"Yes. Look what we'll do is stay here for a couple of days and leave. What I'll get you to do is when Yami gets back and after I've cleaned and put betadine on your back is get you to change and I'll wrap it. That way your body can adjust and hopefully start healing better. It won't be super quick but a tiny bit quicker than what it will take if we allow you to stay human."

"Ok."

"I'm going to start cleaning alright?"

Yugi nodded and Atemu dipped the cloth into the water and wrung out the excess and placed it on his back. Yugi let out a cry of pain as the water strung his back, badly.

"Shh it's alright. The pain will go." Atemu said and Yugi just nodded.

Atemu finally finished cleaning his back and he could now clearly see the damage that had been done. Atemu just sighed sadly and knew it was going to hurt Yugi when he'd put the betadine on.

"It's going to hurt isn't it?" Yugi asked.

"Yes it is. I'll wait for Yami to get back because I'll need his help. This gives you time to calm down as well."

Yugi nodded and yawned softly. Atemu smiled and pulled out an apple from the bag.

"Here. I don't know when the last time you ate was. I think you need to eat though."

"Thankyou but I have to ask why."

"Why what?" Atemu asked as Yugi took a bite of the apple.

"Why you are helping me? You attacked me a little while ago."

"Oh about that. I, we, never wanted to harm you. I was trying to drive you away. Yami must have thought you were going to attack him and was probably a little frightened when you jumped."

"It hurt." Yugi whimpered.

"**I'm sorry."**

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ End of Chapter 6 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Chapter 7

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

_**Bold and Italics mean flashbacks**_

**Bold means talking in their wolf forms**

_Italic means dreaming_

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Previously : _**"I'm sorry."**_

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Both looked over to see Yami there in the entrance. He moved in and changed his form back to human and knelt down next to Atemu and Yugi. Yugi smiled, nodding his head, accepting his apology.

"Yami I need your help with getting the betadine on his back and then to bandage it."

"Alright."

Yami for the first time got a good look at Yugi's back. Yami gasped softly and could only stare, for a whole minute before he snapped out of it.

"Atemu that will sting him so much. Wait a few days."

"We can't Yami that whip he used was extremely dirty. If we wait it'll get infected and badly."

"But..."

"It's fine." Yugi interrupted. "Just do it quickly and ignore me."

Yami sighed and nodded. Yami moved till he was by Yugi's head and held his arms. Atemu grabbed the things he needed and went to straddle Yugi's legs but stopped.

"Yugi is it alright if I sit on the back of your legs?"

"Yes."

Atemu slowly climbed on his thighs and applied a little pressure. "I'm going to start now."

Atemu took out the betadine and poured it over all the wounds causing Yugi to scream in pain. Atemu winced and quickly started to spread it completely over the wounds. When he had done that Yugi didn't stop screaming in pain. Yami and Atemu stayed where they were to stop him from moving around too much and tried to calm him down.

After about 5mins Yugi calmed down to where he was just crying and the occasional whimper. Atemu climbed off his legs and Yami let go of his arms and held his hand and gently rubbed the back of his hand.

"Yugi I know you want to sleep so do you think you can change and stand up. Yami will hold you up. I can wrap up your back then."

Yugi nodded and let out a small cry when he changed. Whimpering on the ground for a minute before Yami helped him stand up. Yugi whimpered, his legs not really wanting to keep him up. Atemu moved and grabbed the bandages that he'd cleaned and started to wrap them firmly around Yugi's stomach and back. When he was done Yami slowly lowered Yugi back to the ground where he sniffed and whimpered softly.

"Is that alright?" Atemu asked.

"**Yes it's fine thankyou."** Yugi said softly.

"Now we all need to get some sleep. So I'll give you enough time to eat that apple then I'll turn the lantern off."

Yugi nodded and quickly ate the apple a small smile on his lips. Atemu laid the sheet over his body gently before moving over to Yami who was near the entrance of the den and the lantern. Yami had changed and curled up on the ground where they would sleep. Yugi finished the apple and rested his head on the ground, the instant his head hit the ground his eyes closed and he fell asleep.

Atemu and Yami smiled and Atemu turned the lantern off, changed and curled up behind Yami and rested his head over his neck. Yami sighed happily and snuggled up closer and fell asleep. Atemu not far behind.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ Yugi's dream ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

_Yugi whimpered as he ran through the forest. He was so tired and blood was pouring from his side. He needed to get away. But it wouldn't stop following him. Yugi weaved his way through the trees, trying to get away. _

_After a few more minutes of running Yugi came to a holt seeing another in front of him. Yugi whimpered and when to go to his right to only find another there as well. Yugi looked behind himself and to his left to find he was surrounded. _

"_Well Yugi it seems you do give a good chase. But I've become bored with you so I'm giving you to my pets." His Master said from beside the beast in front of him. "It was fun while it lasted."_

_Yugi whimpered as his now previous Master snapped his fingers and the beasts all leapt at him. _

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Yugi woke with a start and looked around him and saw that he was safely back in the den with Atemu and Yami. Yugi whimpered softly in fear and got to his feet and walked closer to the two wolves curled up together. Yugi curled up by Atemu but wasn't too close to disturb him. Yugi sniffed softly scared to go to sleep again.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Atemu frowned as he woke hearing sniffing and lifted his head from the spot across Yami's neck and looked around. Yugi wasn't where they left him but near him. Atemu looked at him with a soft expression on his face.

"**Yugi?"** He said softly.

"**Atemu? I'm sorry if I woke you."**

"**It's alright. What's wrong?"**

"**Nightmare."** Yugi whimpered.

"**Come here." **

Atemu stood up and Yugi walked over and Atemu nudged him where he'd been previously laying. Yugi curled up on the ground and Atemu curled up behind him and laid his head by Yugi's and had his body right up behind him.

"**Nothing can get you Yugi. They don't know where we are."**

"**But what following our scent, especially the smell of my blood?"**

"**They can't find us because Yami used our magic to get rid of any smell we left behind that leds here."**

"**Magic?"**

"**Yeah I'll tell you tomorrow ok?"**

"**Ok."**

Atemu smiled even though Yugi couldn't see it. Yugi curled up and fell asleep. This time not plagued by nightmares. Atemu followed Yugi and went to sleep.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ End of Chapter 7 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Chapter 8

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

_**Bold and Italics mean flashbacks**_

**Bold means talking in their wolf forms**

_Italic means dreaming_

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Yugi woke the next morning to find there was a sheet back over him and Atemu and Yami weren't there. Yugi whimpered thinking they had left him and struggled to his feet whimpering at the pain in his back. Yugi wandered over to the bowl and found clean water and took a quick drink before wandering through the tunnel between the den and the larger tunnel and out to sunlight. Yugi whimpered looking around before seeing someone coming around the corner. Yugi quickly back up so he wasn't seen.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Yami came around the corner towards the den and frowned seeing something down near the den. Yami changed his form and stalked down towards the den.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Yugi sighed in relief seeing it was Yami and moved shyly forward into the light. Yugi knew Yami was being cautious and didn't want to be hurt. Yugi watched as Yami stood up straight and knew he was confused.

"**Yugi what are you doing out of the den? You really should be resting." **He said as he walked closer to him.

"**I thought you both left me. I was scared."**

"**It's alright. We aren't going to leave you to fend for yourself. That wouldn't be fair on you. You don't know how to fend for yourself. Come on, back to the den."** Yami said and nudged Yugi's side gently back towards the den.

Yugi headed back in with Yami following behind him. When they got back into the den Yami changed back and turned the lantern on and found Yugi curled up on the floor looking tired and exhausted. Yami moved and grabbed another piece of fruit from the bag and placed it in front of Yugi.

"Eat something it will help you get more strength and probably make you feel better."

"**Yami can I ask something?"**

"Of course. You don't have to ask permission to ask me anything and the same with Atemu. We aren't your master nor will we ever be."

"**What will happen to me now? I can't possibly stay with you two. I don't belong here and I don't know anyone else."**

"Yugi you are more than welcome to stay with us. We need to leave and head back to our pack now anyway."

"**You have a pack?"** Yugi asked in between eating.

"Yes. We are the leaders but disbanded the pack for a couple of years to let us all have a bit of a holiday with our loved ones and its soon time to head back together. Things are easier when you have a pack. You are more than welcome to join us."

"**But I don't belong anywhere."**

"Yugi that doesn't matter."

"**What if they don't accept me?"** Yugi whimpered looking at the ground.

Yami sighed softly and knelt in front of him and took his face in his hands and rubbed his cheek gently in the direction the fur went.

"They will accept you. They aren't mean. Though three of them act like their tough guys but they will protect members of their pack if one is threatened. Like we do with everyone in there. You'll be fine."

"**I'm scared."**

"That's alright. Just rest up for now. If you need to, get some sleep and you'll feel better afterwards and it will help you heal."

"**Please don't leave me."**

"I won't. I know you had a nightmare. I'll stay."

Yami leaned against the wall and laid his feet out in front of him and gently guided Yugi to lay his head in his lap. Yugi did so and soon fell asleep. Yami smiled and gently ran his hand over Yugi's head and watched him sleep.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Atemu entered the den later after a couple of hours to find Yugi had his head in Yami's lap. Atemu smiled and changed back and laid the sheet over Yugi and nudged Yami in the arm. Yami groaned and opened his eyes to see Atemu there.

"Hey Atemu."

"Hi Yami. You both alright?"

"Yeah I went to the bathroom and he got scared. He came out of the den when I found him. He went to sleep but doesn't want to be alone."

Atemu smiled sadly at the little werewolf and stroked his head gently. "We need to leave the day after tomorrow. He should have healed a little bit more. We should get some rest. I'll go hunt later when it's dark."

Yami nodded and gently took Yugi's head off his lap. Both heard Yugi whimper unconsciously. Yami changed his form to a wolf and lay behind him and laid his head by Yugi's. Atemu smiled and changed back and his head over Yami's neck and laid his body in front of Yugi's.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ Five days later ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

They had decided that since Yugi's back wasn't healed enough for the day they had decided they would leave. Instead they extended it a few more days till Yugi was able to do running if and when it was needed.

Yugi stood up even though there was a little painful. Atemu and Yami were packing what they needed to attended to Yugi's back till it healed. Yugi walked over to see if he could help but everything seemed packed and Yami and Atemu were just changing to their wolf form.

"**Ready to go?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**Good. Let's head out. Stay close ok?"**

"**I will."**

"**Good let's go."**

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ End of Chapter 8 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Chapter 9

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

_**Bold and Italics mean flashbacks**_

**Bold means talking in their wolf forms**

_Italic means dreaming_

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

It was now lunch time and they were hiding in the woods and eating lunch that Yami caught. It was only small but it was enough to sustain them till the night time. Yugi wasn't use to eating fresh caught animals. All they were fed back when he was with his Master was scraps of bread and fruit. So going from that to fruit and meat was a little strange.

When they finished eating they started out again. Yugi was doing extremely well to keep up with the two werewolves and to not drag them back. It was a few hours off night fall and the sound of dogs barking alerted them. Yugi whimpered as he turned towards the sound and started backing up, his tail between his legs.

"**Yugi!" **Atemu said firmly to get his attention. **"Let's go. Come on quickly."**

Yugi turned and followed after Atemu and Yami who started running. Yugi could hear the sounds of yelling and barking. Yugi whimpered and panted trying to keep up with them. Yugi followed them as all three of them dodged trees, branches, logs that were on the ground.

Yami was running beside Atemu and continuously looking back to see how far Yugi was behind them. Yugi was a meter behind Atemu which was a good thing. Yami continued running and not seeing a trap on the ground and his right foot landed in the centre pad causing it to clamp around his foot. Yami was flung over onto his back and howled in pain.

Atemu instantly slammed his heels into the dirt and turned around and ran over to Yami. Yugi was already there and trying to pull on the chain, that connected the trap to the ground, to get it free.

"**Yugi stop, you'll hurt yourself."** Atemu said.

Yami's foot was caught in a bear trap. The teeth of the trap digging into his leg, just above his angle of his foot, causing Yami whimpered in pain. Atemu turned his head towards the sounds of yelling and barking before quickly changing and prying the trap apart and Yami pulled his leg from the trap. Atemu tossed it aside and quickly nudged Yami over to a large tree and got him to lie down. Atemu pulled leaves branches over him after getting Yugi down beside him. Quickly covering them up he changed back and stuck his head under and licked Yami's face.

"**Remove our scent from around here as much as you can so they don't find you. I'm going to drive them away. Don't leave till I get back and keep quiet ok?"**

"**Alright. Just be careful Atemu."**

"**I will." **

Atemu licked Yami's face again before disappearing. Yami concentrated and removed the smell of his blood and their scents as far back as he could. Once finished he started to lick at his bleeding paw. Yugi watched silently as Yami very carefully licked at the wound.

Yugi started thing about the way Atemu had just treated Yami and it was like they were lovers. They slept together and Atemu had just licked Yami's face. But they looked like brothers. Though he looked like them as well. Yugi decided to watch the two from now on to see if what he thought was true.

Yugi and Yami listened carefully and could hear the barking and shouting getting softer showing they were following Atemu. Yami looked at Yugi who was trying to listen more but soon there was just silence and he placed his head between his legs. Yami turned back and started to clean his leg again.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Atemu growled in anger at what was happening. He had been hoping they'd be able to get to the pack without a problem but it seems they had to have trouble along the way. He didn't have to have three guesses as to who these people worked for. It was probably Yugi's Master when he realised Yugi had disappeared. He knew they should have left sooner but it probably wouldn't have made much difference seeing how they would have been caught because Yugi would have been slower.

Atemu weaved his way through the trees drawing the group away from Yami and Yugi. Atemu sped up and after 10min of running he removed his scent from now and turned and headed in a different direction for 5mins before heading back to the two werewolves that were waiting for him.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Yugi heard crunching of leaves and twigs and whimpered internally thinking that some hadn't followed Atemu. Yami's eyes were narrowed as he stared out towards the sound. Yami was getting ready to pounce even though he was injured.

"**Yami? Yugi? You still there?"**

Yami sighed in relief and Yugi relaxed instantly and his entire body showed it. **"Yes Atemu we're here still."**

Atemu walked over and started pulling the branches away to reveal Yami and Yugi forms underneath. Yugi stood up and started helping pull them from Yami's body. Atemu laid next to Yami and looked at his paw before leaning down and started to lick it clean as well.

It was then Yugi realised that they were together. Yugi was internally happy and sad at the same time, he moved away a little, to give them some space. He was sort of taking a liking to them but didn't want to get hurt in the end so he stayed away and kept himself closed off from everyone else.

Atemu licked gently at Yami's paw and winced at the look of it. Yami just nudged his neck softly to say he was fine but it didn't stop Atemu from continuing. Yami gave up and laid his head down on the ground and watched him. After about 5 mins Atemu was satisfied when it had stopped bleeding.

"**Can you stand?"**

"**I think so."**

Yami slowly rose to his feet but didn't put his injured foot on the ground. Yugi lifted his head to watch him. Yami moved forward and slowly put his food to the ground before yelping in pain and shook his head sadly.

"**No Atemu I can't walk on it."**

"**Do you reacon you'd be able to move without putting your weight on it. Just so we could move away from them."**

"**Yeah it'd be slow."**

"**That's alright."**

"**It'll be better tomorrow."**

Atemu nodded and Yami picked up the bag. Yugi stood up and followed as they started off again.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ End of chapter 9 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Chapter 10

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

_**Bold and Italics mean flashbacks**_

**Bold means talking in their wolf forms**

_Italic means dreaming_

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

The three settled down for the night and Atemu had grabbed dinner. They were able to make a good distance away from the people after them so they would be safe for the night. Yugi kept away a little since Yami was hurt and Atemu was probably going to be a little protective over him at the moment.

Atemu and Yami were lying together with Atemu licking Yami's leg again. Yami was just laying there and slowly dozing off. Atemu looked over to see Yugi over about 2meters away by another tree. Atemu stood up and walked over and nudged his behind causing Yugi to look at him confused.

"**Get up. I'm not having you that far from us. Come on."**

Yugi just obeyed and got up and walked over. Yami pointed to the ground in front of him and Atemu nudged him forward. Yugi obediently walked over and curled up on the ground trying to keep a bit of distance between them. Yami just shook his head and moved forward so he was up against Yugi's back. Atemu walked around behind Yami and laid down and laid his head over Yami's.

"**Goodnight."** Atemu said to them both.

Yami said goodnight to them both and Yugi spoke in a whisper. All three soon fell asleep as the moon rose into the night sky.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

The next morning when Yugi woke he found Yami's paw seemed to only have a small scratch on it. Yugi sighed softly and stood up and walked away from where they were sleeping and went to the bathroom. When he came back he found Atemu gone and Yami was licking at his paw again.

"**Where'd you go?"**

"**Bathroom. Where's Atemu?"**

"**He's gone to get something to eat. You're back feeling alright?"**

"**Yeah it's not too bad. Still hurts a bit."**

"**It may for a while. It'll get better. The longer you are in your wolf form the more accustomed you'll become and the quicker you'll begin to heal and your senses will become stronger."**

Yugi nodded and laid down across from Yami and waited for Atemu to come back. When Atemu returned he had three rabbits in his mouth. Atemu put them down between the two and passed one to Yami, one to Yugi and Atemu took the last one for himself. When they finished Atemu turned to Yami.

"**Do you think you'll be fine today?"**

"**Yeah it doesn't hurt today. They're just small scratches now. I'll be fine to travel."**

"**Alright. How are you Yugi?"**

"**Fine. A little tired but otherwise fine."**

"**Alright. I'll clean up your back when we can find a river or stream."**

Yugi nodded and they started out again, Yami carrying the bag with the cleaning things for Yugi's back. Yugi followed behind Yami who was walking beside Atemu. Both, Yugi noticed, were alert for anything they heard.

As the day went on it got cooler after midday before turning late. Yugi followed after them and soon got to a spring creek. Yugi smiled and ran over and started to drink the water there. Yami and Atemu just chuckled and followed Yugi's example and took something to drink. When they both finished they changed back and turned to Yugi.

"I think we should clean up your back Yugi." Atemu said. "We'll clean and dry the bandages while we are here."

Yugi nodded and walked over to him and let Atemu unwrap the bandage before he jumped into the creek, splashing Yami and Atemu in the process. Yugi moved back closer to the bank and laid in the water and rested his head on the bank out of the water and looked at the two innocently.

"You cheeky little wolf." Yami said, smirking and shaking his head while Atemu just chuckled and started cleaning the bandages.

Yugi shivered and climbed out of the water and walked a distance away before shaking himself of lots of water in his fur. Yami chuckled and leaned against a tree and looked in the bag they still had and rolled an apple over to Yugi.

"Eat. You need to get your strength up."

Yugi started to eat the apple as he saw Atemu run off after hanging up drying bandages. Yugi looked to Yami and frowned.

"Food."

Yugi turned back to the apple and finished eating it before walking over and laying a meter away. Yami yawned, crossed his arms across his chest and closed his eyes. Yugi looked at him for a second and wanting to get out of his wolf for a little while, he got up, walked down to the creek, and changed to his human form. He bit his lip at the pain for a second before it disappeared and he sat down on the bank, his feet resting in the water.

After about half an hour of sitting there, Yami was asleep at the moment, Atemu arrived back dragging a deer carcase. He put it down and walked over to Yugi and sat beside him.

"**What are you doing in your human form?"**

"I just need a break from it. I've only been like this for half an hour. The same amount of time you've been gone. I'll change back in a minute."

Atemu changed back and looked at Yugi's back. It didn't look as bad as before but it was getting better. There would be extremely light scaring which you wouldn't see from a distance or if he was in his wolf form. He knew Yugi would be happy about that.

"How does it look?" Yugi asked softly.

"Better. You'll have very light scaring but others won't know when you are in your wolf form."

Yugi smiled sadly and nodded, happy that no one would know if he was in his wolf form and no one would know in his human form cause he'd wear a shirt. But right now he didn't have a shirt so anyone they met up with if he was in their human form would see. Atemu stood up, held his hand out for Yugi, and helped him and they headed over to the deer carcase. Atemu woke Yami and they started eating.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ End of Chapter 10 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Chapter 11

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

_**Bold and Italics mean flashbacks**_

**Bold means talking in their wolf forms**

_Italic means dreaming_

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

It was a week later when they finally reached where they wanted to be. Yugi's back was almost nearly healed and he was able to move more freely now as well. Yugi smiled as they walked through the forest, Yami and Atemu were talking with each other while they removed their scent in the direction they were going, like they had been doing since the encounter with the searchers. It was still early morning and they'd only been walking for about 3 or 4 hours. Yugi was adapting well to being a werewolf now that he had help and was getting use to eating freshly caught meat.

"**Yugi we're here."** Yami said to him.

Yugi bound up beside Yami and tried to see what they would call home. Yugi frowned; he didn't see anything all that was there were trees, shrubs, and bushes all around them as they continued walking.

"**I don't see anything."**

"**I never said we were at the dens."**

"**But you said..."**

"**Yes I said 'we're here' because we are in our packs territory."**

"**Oh."**

Yugi suddenly understood, bound up in front of them, and started to sniff and look around. He was slowly getting the hang of being able to sniff out other animals and werewolves. He could smell Atemu and Yami when they were training him as they went. They would have Yugi close his eyes while Atemu ran off in a different direction while Yami stayed by Yugi's side while he tried to find him. He was getting very good to seeing he was a quick learner.

After another hour of walking they arrived at a cave entrance in a mountain side. It was 3meters high and 5meters wide. Yugi frowned and followed Atemu and Yami up and into the cave. The cave opened up into a large cavern that was 40meters high, with a small opening in the top that let in a good amount of light, and 50meters wide and there was a lot of light for a cave seeing the size of it. Atemu and Yami walked over to what looked like a small opening that was in the wall of the cavern. There were another dozen opening situated around the cavern.

Yugi looked around the place before running after them. When Yugi entered where Atemu and Yami went through he found it had a lantern that was turned on and there was bed in the room, a wooden dresser and closet, and both were changing back into their human form.

"Hey Atemu while you get changed I'll show Yugi which den he can have to sleep in."

"Alright."

Yami smiled and walked out with Yugi following. They went to the next den that was next to Yami and Atemu's den and Yami let Yugi in first before following.

"This is where you can sleep Yugi."

"**Thankyou."**

In the small den and had a bed on the floor, dresser and closet in the room as well. Yugi smiled at Yami who stroked his head gently.

"I'll let you get comfortable. Atemu and I are going to have a nap. You should as well. If you need anything just come and ask. You won't be disturbing us."

"**But I'll be waking you."**

"And it's alright. You don't know much about this area so it's fine. Just don't wander too far from the cave. We would prefer you don't leave the cave entrance but if you want you can rest outside it just don't walk away."

"**Alright. Thankyou again for everything you've all done."**

Yami smiled and stroked his head again before leaving the den. Yugi looked around before climbing onto the bed mattress, curled up on it and fell asleep.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Yugi woke an hour or so after he fell asleep in his new home and yawned. He wasn't very tired so he climbed up and walked out of his den and into the cavern. Yugi walked over to Atemu and Yami's den and stuck his head in to find them asleep on the bed. Yami was curled up next to Atemu who had his arm around Yami. Yugi walked away and went to the entrance, the sun was high in the sky and Yugi decided to curl up under the sun on one of the rocks.

Yugi laid there for about half an hour before he heard growling. Yugi shot to his feet in fear and looked over to find three growling wolves at the bottom of the rocks. One was a silvery grey colour and had dark grey eyes and a scar on his face. The second was a white colour and had red eyes. The third was a golden tanned colour with dark violet eyes.

Whimpering Yugi ran back into the cave, the three wolves on his heels. Yugi ran across the cavern towards Atemu and Yami's den but tripped on something and smashed his head into a rock that was on the ground causing him to cry out in pain. Yugi whimpered when he saw all three wolves less than two meters from him and approaching him, growling and baring their teeth. Yugi whimpered and covered his face with his paws in fright before hearing another growl join the other three.

"**Back off you three. Now!"**

Yugi recognized the voice as Atemu and looked up to see him standing in front of him. Atemu and Yami woke to Yugi's cry of pain and the growling they heard. Atemu ran out in his wolf form and saw the three wolves in front of Yugi, who was cowering on the ground, and he ran over, jumped over him and landed in front of Yugi. Yami just ran out, gasped at what he saw before running over to Yugi, and knelt beside him.

"It's alright Yugi. They won't hurt you. It's the rest of our pack." Yami said comfortingly.

Yugi whimpered and changed back and reached up to the side of his head. Yugi felt something wet in his hair and brought his hand down to find blood there. Yugi looked back at the three werewolves that chased him, whimpered in fear, stood up quickly, and ran to his den that Atemu and Yami gave him. His back shown to the three other wolves he did not know; his shirt had been destroyed when his Master whipped him.

"Yugi!" Yami called hoping he would stop but he just disappeared into his den.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ End of Chapter 11 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	12. Chapter 12

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Chapter 12

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

_**Bold and Italics mean flashbacks**_

**Bold means talking in their wolf forms**

_Italic means dreaming_

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

"**Why were you three scaring him?"** Atemu growled.

"**He's a werewolf in our territory what do you think we would do? Walk straight by?"** One that was silvery grey asked.

"You couldn't smell Atemu and I on him?" Yami asked.

"**No we were too busy making sure Ryou and the pups were safe before investigating him."** The silvery grey one said.

"Hold on pups?" Yami asked, confused slightly

"**Yeah we're parents. Ryou gave birth about 3months ago."** A white wolf said.

"Well congratulations."

The white one nodded his head as the tanned ran back to the entrance and disappeared. Atemu changed back and looked at the two wolves left and sighed softly as the two-changed back. The silvery grey wolf became a tanned man with short, spiked, untamed silvery grey hair. His eyes were narrow and dark grey and he had a double t scar down the right side of his face over his eyes. The white wolf became a pale male similar to the tanned one. He had long untamed white hair that spiked down and narrowed red eyes. Both of these males were well built and it was noticeable.

"Well it's nice to see you guys again. We'll introduce you all to Yugi and vice versa." Atemu said.

"And try not to scare him anymore than he already is. He scares easily. He is just over a year old as a wolf and just getting use to everything about being a werewolf." Yami said.

"Yami that's enough. Go see him." Yami frowned but walked off to Yugi's den.

The two males frowned before waiting to Yami disappeared into the den the small boy ran into. Both looked back at Atemu who was sighing and rubbing his head.

"What's going on? Who is that boy? Why are there scars on his back? Why are you protecting him?" Akefia asked.

"I can't tell you what isn't my place to. That boy is named Yugi. Yami and I found him, well attacked him for entering our vacation spot, and well found out what he was and why he was a werewolf and looked after him seeing what we did to him."

"Which is?"

"Not my place. Like I just said before. You'll have to ask him. If he wants me to tell you I will if not I won't. Now why don't you go help your mate and young. I'm sure Yami would like to see them. I know I do."

Bakura and Akefia walked out of the cave entrance and Atemu turned and walked into Yugi's den and found him crying in Yami's chest. There was a bandage around his head where the rock got him. Atemu walked over, sat down beside him, and rubbed his upper back by his neck gently.

"I shouldn't have come." Yugi sobbed in Yami's chest.

"What are you talking about Yugi? Of course you should be here. You'd be alone otherwise and could end up being back with your old master. You're safer with us."

"They hate me."

"Yugi they were protecting their mates and two of them have young. So they are going to be extremely dangerous to other were-animals they don't know. We've explained that you're with us and you're fine now. They won't hurt you." Atemu said.

"Come on Yugi let's go introduce you to everyone." Yami said trying to urge Yugi to come out of the den and out of his chest.

"Besides Yugi if they try and hurt you they know I'll tear into them a fair bit." Atemu said to get a laugh out of Yugi, which it did.

Yami smiled and stood up and Yugi whimpered and pulled back and wiped his eyes and face. Yami smiled and placed a hand on top of Yugi's head and ruffled his hair getting an annoyed sound from him. Atemu laughed with Yami and stood up and Atemu took Yugi's hand and dragged him to his feet.

"Come on. They don't bite." Atemu said.

"If you didn't stop them they would have." Yugi murmured.

Atemu rolled his eyes and pushed Yugi gently out of the den. Yugi instantly let Atemu walk in front of him and then hid behind him grabbing hold of his shirt. Yami looked at him sadly, grabbed hold of one of his hands, and held it gently. Yugi looked at him before tightening his hold on Yami's hand a little.

Yugi looked out from behind Atemu to see the three wolves from before along with another two that were just a bit smaller and one had pups running around him. One of the smaller wolves was a tanned like the other but was a little lighter and had a lighter colour violet eyes. The other smaller wolf had the pups running around him. He was a very white colour and had light brown eyes. They were all seated where the fire would normally be running at night.

Atemu stopped there, Yami pulled Yugi out from behind him, and Yugi just grabbed onto Yami more and tried to hide again.

"Yugi they aren't going to hurt you. It's alright." Atemu and Yami both said to try and calm him down.

Yugi watched as the two small wolves nudged the three other ones and it seemed they were telling them something silently that they were meant to do. The three wolves turned to Yugi and walked forward. Yugi whimpered and grabbed hold of Yami and tried to push himself into him. The three wolves walked over, stood in front of him, and licked his hand as an apology. Yugi whimpered at first before frowning at Yami.

"They are apologising for earlier."

Yugi looked back and just nodded and all three backed off as the small tanned wolf turned human and pissed himself laughing. He was dressed in a pair of tight white trouser pants and a tight black tank top. The tanned wolf growled and pounced on the man and started to nip at him causing him to struggle to get him off while he still laughed. Yugi looked up at Yami for an explanation.

"They are a couple. The one who's a wolf at the moment is Marik and the human at the moment is Malik."

Yugi nodded and followed Atemu and Yami and sat down in between them. Yugi looked at the ground in front of him as the rest all sat down. The pack was introduced to Yugi and Yugi to them. Yugi looked up a little to see the six little pups running around the circle. One run up until it stood in front of him and looks at him confused before barking at him and jumped into his lap. Yugi jumped before smiling and stroking the wolf pup's head and back. The pup barked happily and curled up on his lap.

"**He likes you."** Ryou said.

Yugi looked up, nodded slightly, and looked back at the ground. Ryou frowned and nipped both his mates.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ End of Chapter 12 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	13. Chapter 13

Here's the next chapter.

I know it's been a while since I've updated this story and I'll start writing again in a few days. So i'll be updating the stories that have completed chapters today and will update the others when I've written the next chapters.

Enjoy.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Chapter 13

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

_**Bold and Italics mean flashbacks**_

**Bold means talking in their wolf forms**

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

"**Look at what you did. Because you both acted before thinking you've scared him badly. He thinks he'll get in trouble if he does something he's not allowed."** Ryou said and growled at his mates.

"Please don't get mad at them." Yugi said softly.

"**Why do you say that?"** Ryou asked.

"Because I probably would have done the same thing even if they hadn't scared me earlier."

"**Oh it's alright. You're part of the pack now."** Ryou said and Yugi smiled and nodded.

"So what do you guys want to know?" Atemu asked.

"What's with the scars on his back and why is he so afraid?" Bakura asked.

"**Bakura!! Don't say it so causally."** Ryou exclaimed.

"What!?"

"No it's alright." Yugi said. "Um...I'll explain but it might be easier to start from the very start."

"Only if you want to." Malik said, he was now laying causally against Marik who was still in his wolf from.

"Before that." Atemu started. "Why do I smell something different with you Malik?"

Malik blushed and started to stammer. Bakura and Akefia snickered and were nipped by Ryou again. Marik was snickering as well and was given a nudge in his side.

"**What?!"** He exclaimed.

"Don't laugh at me." Malik said. "Well um... I'm pregnant. I'm about a month in."

"Congratulation Malik, Marik." Yami and Atemu said and Yugi smiled.

"Well Yugi do you want to tell your story?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded and slowly started to tell everyone what happened to him and how he came to Yami and Atemu's care and how he got the scars on his back. It caused them to realise that they had life easy and why Yugi acted the way he did around him. Yugi had been in tears in a few places and Atemu and Yami would comfort him. The little pup on his lap was asleep so Yugi tried to not wake him.

"I'm sorry to hear what you went through and even more sorry for what I did earlier, scaring you." Akefia said.

"It's alright."

"No it's not." Bakura said. "It wasn't necessary."

"No you have young and one of your packs pregnant as well. It's understandable."

"**You've got a kind heart Yugi."** Ryou said causing Yugi to blush and everyone smiled and chuckled softly.

"Let's get these pups fed and to sleep." Bakura said as he got up.

Ryou nodded and changed back to his human form. He was smaller than both his mate's and had white hair that went passed his shoulder and it white and spiked down tamer than Bakura's. His eyes were wide and brown.

Ryou leaned down and picked up two of the pups and started to their den. Bakura picked up another two and followed him. Akefia picked up the last one that was on the ground, he then approached Yugi slowly, knelt down, and gently picked the pup off his lap, carefully trying not to wake him. Yugi smiled slightly and Akefia gave the best smile he could before heading after Bakura and Ryou.

"Don't worry it's not just you Yugi. He finds it extremely difficult to smile to anyone but Ryou and Bakura." Yami said.

"Oh."

Yami chuckled and looked over to Atemu and nodded. Yugi frowned at the two before they just smiled and ruffled his hair. Malik and Marik laughed and Marik ran after Malik who was running off to their den.

"Go get some rest Yugi. Yami and I are going hunting."

"Can I come?"

"Not till your back is completely healed and then we'll then teach you how to hunt."

Yugi smiled and walked back to his den. Yami and Atemu then headed off to hunt for dinner.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

It was a week since Yugi arrived with the pack and he was still training his senses to find things. Bakura, Akefia, and Marik were helping him as well since they were something different for him to smell for and find. Yugi was still scared by them easily and that would probably not change for a while but he had calmed down a bit but if they appeared out of now where, it scared him or if they snuck up on him and started talking. Everyone had learned to be careful what they did around him so not to scare him or upset him. They had not spoken of Yugi's story since he had first told them.

Right now, it was early morning but the sun wouldn't be up for a few hours. Everything and everyone was peaceful except for Yugi. He was in his room in a nightmare he could not get out of. The nightmare was a similar to the one he had when he was with Atemu and Yami back at their den before they left. Except this time he saw images of Atemu and Yami fighting his Master and they were losing.

Yugi let out a loud terrified scream as he woke and bolted up in bed. Yugi whimpered in fear and pushed himself against the headboard and put his head down on his knees and wrapped his arms around the top of his knees. Yugi cried softly and he could see flashes from his nightmare.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Atemu and Yami woke to a scream that echoed through the dens. Both jumped out of bed and ran into the cavern to see the other mates sticking their head out so see what was wrong. Atemu and Yami could hear sobbing, they hurried over to Yugi's den, and saw him on his bed crying. Atemu turned to the others and waved them away before heading in with Yami.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ End of Chapter 13 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	14. Chapter 14

Here's the next chapter.

Sorry about the long wait. I've been working so much that I just don't feel like writing anything when I get home because I'm so tired. I'm also moving house so my family has been working my ass in between work. So move part of house in the morning and then get cleaned up and got to work where you are already half dead.

Yeah but I'll try to write and update some more.

Enjoy.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Chapter 14

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

_**Bold and Italics mean flashbacks**_

**Bold means talking in their wolf forms**

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Yugi felt the bed moved and let out a terrified cry and went to jump away but fell against a chest and arms wrapped around him gently. Yugi cried and started to struggle.

"Yugi shh its us. Settle down."

Yugi relaxed and looked up to see Atemu holding him. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. Yugi broke down and cried in Atemu's arms. Atemu looked over at Yami who looked at him confused and worried. Atemu lay down and held Yugi gently as Yami turned on a lantern to provide some light. Yami lay next to Yugi and rubbed his back gently.

"Yugi what's wrong?" Atemu asked.

"Nightmare."

"What about?" Yami asked.

"I was with my Master and you both were fighting him and losing. It is similar to the one I had back when we first met. However, I was alone that time. This time you were both there and losing. It scared me."

"It's alright your master won't get you."

Yugi whimpered and buried into Atemu's arms, feeling safer than before. Yami gently rubbed his back as Yugi kept whimpering in fear.

"Shh it's alright nothing will happen to any of us."

"Why don't you get some sleep Yugi?"

"Please don't leave me!!!" Yugi cried out in fear and wrapped his arms around Atemu tighter.

"We'll stay here. It's alright. Just sleep, we'll be here when you wake in the morning."

Yugi slowly relaxed at this and fell asleep, not letting go of Atemu. Yami looked at Atemu as he lay there running a hand through Yugi's hair gently. Yami moved closer and laid beside Atemu and wrapped an arm around Yugi's back.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Yugi woke the next morning to find Yami beside him with his arm around him, keeping him close. Yugi smiled and looked around to find Atemu gone. Yugi frowned and carefully moved Yami's arms from around him, sat up and slid out of bed. Yami frowned sensing movement and opened his eyes to find Yugi out of bed.

"Sleep well?"

Yugi jumped and looked back to find Yami smiling at him. "Don't do that."

"Sorry. You sleep alright for the rest of the night?"

"Yeah thanks."

"Yugi you know you can talk to us right?"

"Yeah."

"That includes coming to see us at night if you're scared."

"Really?" Yugi asked hopefully.

"Of course. Yugi you don't have anyone with you. This is a new place, new people and considering what you went through, I wouldn't want to leave you feeling unwelcome or frightened. Taken Akefia, Marik and Bakura being idiots they are like to scare people, though its in good natured way."

Yugi giggled and walked out of the den into the cavern where everyone was sitting around the fire. Atemu was just walking towards the den as he came out. Atemu smiled and walked over and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You feeling better?"

"Yes thankyou Atemu."

"That's good. Everyone's sitting and eating. Go join them while I get Yami out of bed."

"He's awake but he wasn't moving to get out of bed just before."

Atemu chuckled and patted his shoulder as he passed. Yugi walked over to the others and sat near Ryou. Akefia and Bakura were on his other. The pups were running around between them. Yugi jumped slightly when something landed in his lap. Looking down he saw the little pup that had done it when they all first me. Yugi smiled and stroked the little pup's back gently. The pup barked happily and leaned it's paws on Yugi's shoulders and licked at his face. Yugi laughed softly and picked him up around the stomach gently and set him on the floor.

"You know I think he likes you a lot now Yugi." Ryou said.

"You think."

"Yeah he always seems to be looking out for you. You always play with him and the other pups."

"Oh, sorry if you don't want me to." Yugi said softly, looking at the ground.

"No Yugi. You miss understand. I think it's great. They love it, you seem to as well. It also gives me some rest time."

Yugi smiled and looked over as Malik passed him some food. Yugi smiled in thanks and changed into his wolf form. Ryou, Bakura and Akefia followed suit as the food was handed out to them as well. Yami and Atemu had joined them silently and were eating beside Yugi.

Yugi finished before everyone not eating much seeing he wasn't all that hungry. He looked around to see all the others eating happily. Yami noticed Yugi not eating, sat up, and looked at him.

"**I'm fine. Not really that hungry."**

Yami nodded slowly and started eating again.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ End of Chapter 14 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	15. Chapter 15

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Chapter 15

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Yugi was laying out in his wolf form on one of the boulders by the cave in the sun. It was a week since the dream he had at night. Yugi had been very quiet that week and spent time lying out in the sun relaxing and thinking. That's what he was doing right now, relaxing in the sun. His injuries on his back were pretty much gone now and there were only light scars that could be seen in his human form. If he was in his wolf form you wouldn't even know unless someone told you, even then they weren't visible.

Yugi had his eyes closed relaxing when something jumped on his back. Yugi lifted his head quickly and looked towards what jumped on him to see the little pup that loved to jump on him and play with him. Yugi smiled, he'd learned the pups name was Tyler. Tyler barked happily and pulled on Yugi's ear. Yugi shook his head and stood up, Tyler sliding to the ground. Yugi picked the pup up in his mouth and jumped off the boulder onto the grass where he put him down. Yugi smiled as Tyler ran around in circle trying to get Yugi to chase him. Yugi jumped off in one direction and look back at Tyler who cocked his head to the side before running after him barking happily. Yugi ran slowly around the grass area with Tyler running after him.

After about 10mins Tyler heard Ryou call from him and started walking off in that direction. Yugi smiled and laid down in the shade of a tree across from the entrance of the cave, watching Tyler walk towards the cave.

Yugi was about to close his eyes when he saw something flash in the corner of his eye. Yugi looked over to see the barrel of a riffle pointing towards the pup. Yugi jumped to his feet and ran across the grass as fast as he could and picked Tyler up in his mouth and continued to the cave. Just as he was about to enter he was shot in his back leg and he fell inside the cave entrance out of site. Tyler had fallen from his grip when he fell to the ground.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Atemu and Yami were lying in bed relaxing together. They heard a gun go off and jumped to their feet and ran out of the den, noticing the other mates doing the same. They saw Yugi on the ground at the cave entrance. Tyler was whimpering in fear and pain, the pain of the drop. Yugi was whimpering and trying to stand up but couldn't. Everyone hurried over and Atemu and Yami could smell a human approaching and both growled along with the rest of the mates.

"**Malik get Yugi to his den. Akefia, Marik you're with us. Ryou, Bakura get Tyler to your den and get the rest of your pups and go to Yugi's den and stay there. Bakura I want you to come to us after they are safely there."**

Everyone nodded and Malik leaned down and lifted Yugi's wolf form into his arms, causing Yugi to whimper loudly in pain. He was just small enough for him to carry. Malik walked quickly back to the den, slow enough to not jostle him around. Bakura picked up Tyler and ran with Ryou back to the den. They picked up their children before running to Yugi's den.

Malik was there sitting on the bed, Yugi's small form beside him whimpering in pain. He was so small on the bed. Malik was trying to calm him but was not succeeding very much at all. Ryou and Bakura put the pups down in the far corner from the door, before Bakura disappeared out the entrance of the den. Ryou sat down beside Malik and helped to try and calm Yugi down enough. His leg was still bleeding and Malik was holding a cloth to it to help slow the bleeding.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Atemu and Yami along with Marik and Akefia stood inside the cave. They could tell the hunter was being cautious but they could still hear him. They were all in their wolf form as Bakura bound over to them and stood beside Akefia. Atemu looked at them all to see them waiting for his signal.

"**Don't get shot."**

They all nodded and Atemu turned back to the entrance and listened. He knew the human was up on the stone that was in front of the cave. Atemu nodded to them again and they all pounced out. Atemu knocked the human to the ground and he lost his gun, which fell to the grass below. The stone that surrounded the entrance to the cave was a metre high from the grass below. All five wolves surrounded the man and were growling dangerously. Atemu changed back to his human form and looked down at the man causing the man to stare in shock and fear.

"You shot one of our own. What it seems like you were going for the pup and you were surprised to that the other wolf caught him before you could shoot him. For attacking our own, you lose your life."

"**Bakura, Akefia he's yours. He was going after your pup so he's yours to deal with how ever you please."** Yami said.

The man looked towards the wolf that was speaking and shook with fear. He could not believe the animal was actually talking. The two white colour wolves stalked forward while the wolf that had spoken and the bronze one backed off. The man started trying to crawl back when Bakura sank his teeth into the man's leg causing him to scream in pain. Akefia stalked up by the man's side and sank his own teeth into the man's side. Another scream of pain and the man kicked out at Bakura causing him to yelp when he was kicked in the face. Akefia growled and tore the flesh that he had in his teeth out. Bakura just growled and shook his head before jumping on top of the man's chest. Akefia stood beside him on the ground, growling as well.

"**You tried to kill one of our pups. You hurt a member of our pack. You won't live through what we do to you." **Bakura growled in anger.

Akefia snagged the man's arm in his mouth tightly causing the man to scream in pain. Bakura grabbed onto his other arm and started to pull on it, dragging his teeth through the flesh all the way down the arm. They started to just rip parts off flesh from the man's body till he died before dragging it off and burying it so the pups and mates didn't see it.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Atemu and Yami returned to Yugi's den to see him whimpering in pain on the bed. He was trying to get Malik to stop touching his legs, even though he was holding a cloth there to slow the bleeding.

"Malik go get the medical kit." Atemu said.

Malik jumped off the bed and hurried to get the medical kit they had. Atemu took over holding the cloth against Yugi's leg. Yami changed form and jumped onto the bed and curled up next to him and licked his face gently, trying to calm him down. He knew it worked most of the time because Atemu would do it to him when he needed it.

"**Shh it will be alright."** Yami said softly.

"**It hurts. Please stop pushing against it."**

"I'm trying to slow and stop the bleeding." Atemu told him softly.

"I've got it Atemu." Malik said as he walk in.

"Ryou, Malik get the pups out and leave them with your mates. I need you back in to help me."

Ryou and Malik took the children out to their mates before hurrying back in. Atemu had gotten Yugi back to his human form and on his back. Yugi was sobbing softly in pain while Atemu was opening the first aid kit and taking out things he needed.

"Ryou, Malik I need you to help Yami hold Yugi still. If he moves while I try to remove the bullet, it will do more harm than good. "

Yugi whimpered as they started holding him down. Atemu got the long tweezers and slipped them into the wound. Yugi started screaming and trying to get him off and stop the added pain. Atemu continued pushing the tweezers in further until he hit something.

"I've found the bullet. Hold him still, this will hurt."

Yugi whimpered hearing it and Yami slipped his hand in with one of Yugi's. Atemu manoeuvred the tweezers and started pulling it out. Yugi let out a loud scream as Atemu proceeded to pull the bullet out. After thirty seconds he had the bullet out and in his hand. Yugi was sobbing on the bed, curled up on his side. Yami laid down beside him and wrapped his arms around him. Atemu then proceeded to stitch the wound up and wrapped it.

"All done."

"He's asleep." Yami said softly, stroking Yugi's hair.

"Ryou, Malik you may go. Thankyou for you help."

Both nodded and looked at Yugi sadly before leaving the den. Atemu moved everything off the bed and sat down behind Yami and looked at Yugi.

"He's going to be in his wolf form again won't he for a while."

"Yeah but at least it won't take him as long to heal. This is just a single wound. Not multiples. He'll be fine. It's already starting to heal, I'm sure."

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ End of Chapter 15 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	16. Chapter 16

Here's the next chapter.

Sorry for the late update, I've been trying to update and I will start writing again now that work have cut my hours down to 7.5hours per week.

Enjoy.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Chapter 16

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Yugi groaned softly as he woke. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around to find himself alone. Yugi sat up and removed sheet covering him and looked down at his leg. It had a clean white bandage covering it. Yugi moved to the side of the bed before climbing out and whimpered in pain as a little bit of pressure was put on his leg. Yugi carefully made his way across to the wall of the den before making his way across to the entrance, using the wall as a support so he did not have to put too much pressure on his leg.

Yugi walked out to find no one was around the fire so he made his way carefully over trying not to fall over or put too much pressure on his leg. Yugi whimpered softly as he sat on one of the logs that were around the fire before sliding to the ground and leaned against the log. Yugi turned his body a bit and stretched his legs out a little before curling them slightly behind him. He rested his arms on the log and laid his head down on his arms.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Atemu and Yami came back from hunting with Akefia and Marik with three deer and a couple of rabbits for dinner. Walking into the cavern carrying their prey they found Yugi lying down by the fire. Atemu and Yami hurried over with the food and put it down.

"Yugi?"

Yugi opened his eyes. "Huh? What's wrong?"

"What are you doing out here? You should be in bed resting."

"But I am. I wanted to be closer to everyone but they must all be in their dens. So I thought I'd rest out here."

Atemu and Yami sighed and shook their heads. Akefia and Marik smiled and walked off to the dens to their mates. Atemu and Yami changed to their wolf form and laid down next to Yugi.

"**Next time wait for someone or call. You could reopen your wound and bleed out. It won't be good."** Atemu said.

"Ok. So when can I learn to hunt?" Yugi said with hope.

"**When your leg has healed. Let's say a week's times."**

"Yes! Thankyou."

Yugi hugged them both around the neck. When he realised what he had done he blushed deeply and looked over hearing a pup barking. Tyler bound over and jumped onto Yugi's chest and licked his face. Yami and Atemu chuckled, Yugi was laughing and there was two other chuckles somewhere in the place. Yugi looked over to see Ryou chuckling with Bakura and Akefia smirking, the other one chuckling was Malik and Marik was smirking.

**"I think he was worried about you. He has been quiet since the shooting. I think he may have been worried about you Yugi. It's cute actually."**

Yugi smiled and stroked the pups head before putting him on the ground. The pup barked and ran back to Ryou and jumped at his back. Ryou picked him up with his mouth and walked over with his mates and pups and sat on the other side of the fire.

Atemu got up and with Marik dragged the three deer over to each couple and put the three rabbits down for the pups to slowly start eating. This way they would slowly start to learn to eat meat. Atemu sat down beside Yami and started eating, Yugi joining in with their deer.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

After eating Yami helped Yugi back to his den when Yugi said that he was getting tired and was getting up. Yami was instantly back in his human form and carrying Yugi bridal style. Yami sat Yugi down on the bed and sat beside him. Yugi was playing with the bandage around his leg.

"Hurts?"

"A bit yeah. I guess I'm getting use to it. With all the injuries I've had I guess I'm slowly getting use to it."

"You shouldn't get use to pain Yugi. It's not right."

Yugi smiled sadly. "I know."

"We are proud that you risked your life for Tyler."

"Aren't I part of the pack now? So I should help look after everyone like you guys are doing for me since I can't hunt yet." Yugi said and pouted at the end and crossed his arms.

They heard chuckles and Yugi looked behind him to see Atemu walking over chuckling. Yugi gave him a playful glare and then looked back at Yami.

"You're cute you know that right?" Atemu asked.

"I've been told that before. Why are you laughing at me?"

"Just because you're cute when you pout." Atemu said as he sat beside Yami.

Yugi just grumbled to himself for a second before yawning and blushed. Yami and Atemu chuckled for a second before climbing off the bed.

"We'll let you get some sleep. We'll see you in the morning." Atemu said.

Yugi nodded and crawled under the covers. Yami and Atemu walked out and Yugi yawned again before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ One week later ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Yugi's leg was completely healed and he really wanted to start learning to hunt. Yugi climbed out of bed and changed into his into his wolf form. Yugi ran out of his den and towards Yami and Atemu's but before he got there, he heard talking from them. Yugi stopped and walked closer, quietly until he understood.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ End of Chapter 16 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	17. Chapter 17

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Chapter 17

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

"Atemu it's time to get up. Yugi will be here soon. You were taking him training while Akefia, Bakura, Marik and I hunt for breakfast."

"Tired come back later." Atemu mumbled and buried his face in the pillow.

"It's your fault, you wanted to go five times last night. I'm sore but up, so get out of bed."

"Go away." Atemu rolled over.

Yami shook his head and looked over seeing movement in the corner to see Yugi in his wolf form and poking his head around the corner. Yami smiled and waved him over.

"Atemu come on get up."

Atemu made no movement to show he heard him. Yugi tilted his head to the side and looked between the two. Yami just shrugged his shoulders before smirking and walked over to him. Yami leaned down and whispered in Yugi's ear. Yugi pulled back and looked at him in surprise and Yami nodded.

Yugi turned to Atemu who was lying in bed unaware of what was about to happen. Yugi ran at the bed and jumped from the floor and landed on Atemu who groaned and opened his eyes to see Yugi on him.

"**Come on, get up! You promised. I want to learn to hunt."**

Atemu groaned and slowly sat up and Yugi climbed off him and onto the bed itself. Yami was leaning against the wall smirking as he watched what played out. Atemu turned to Yugi and suddenly moved and ended up flipping Yugi in his wolf form onto his back on the bed. He'd grabbed him on either side of his body and flipped him. Yugi looked at him as he chuckled to himself and then to Yami; who was chuckling as well and making his way back over to the bed. Yugi growled and jumped on Atemu who just chuckled and flipped him again.

"**Stop it. I want to go hunt."**

"Alright Yugi why don't you go wait outside and I'll be out in a second."

"**If I find you've gone back to sleep I'll come back in and jump on you till you leave the room."**

With that said Yugi just jumped off the bed and left the room. Yami chuckled and smiled as he watched Yugi leave before turning to Atemu who just flopped back down on the bed. Yami shook his head and crawled over and leaned over him.

"You know he'll be back any minute."

"I know."

Atemu looked up at Yami before reaching out and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and pulled him down and covered his lips with his own. Yami smiled against Atemu's mouth and opened up. Atemu gently kissed him before pulling back.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now go before Yugi comes back in." He said before climbing out of bed.

"I'd say you want to get rid of me." Atemu replied as he followed him.

"Maybe for a while." Yami smirked as he walked out of the room.

Atemu walked out to find everyone out of bed and around the fire keeping warm. The cool air was blowing in from outside the cave. Yugi looked up and smiled as he saw Atemu and Yami walk out.

"About time Yami what took you so long?" Bakura asked.

"Had to get Atemu out of bed. He was being stubborn today."

With that said Yami changed to his wolf form along with Bakura, Akefia and Marik before they ran out of the cave and into the forest to start hunting for breakfast. Yugi turned to Atemu and changed back into his wolf form having changed out of it when everyone else came out. Atemu smiled and changed into his wolf form and started to walk out of the cave with Yugi beside him.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Yugi followed Atemu into the forest and away from the cave. Yugi bounced along beside Atemu ready to start learning. When they came to a clearing Atemu stopped near the side they left from.

"Ok ready to start learning?"

"Yes, but there are no animals here."

"I know, but first you need to learn to not make a sound when hunting for prey. They are aware about every single sound. I know that we got close to five deer before they took off.

"So what we are going to start with doing is getting you to sneak up on me. What will happen is if I hear you close and think you're going to pounce I will run away. I won't be looking for you. You need to keep hidden from site and very quiet. Don't worry if you don't succeed the first few times. This would normally come naturally to you when you were first turned but given what happened you'll just take some extra time to learn everything."

"Alright."

"The slightest crunching of a branch or leaf I will hear, just like the prey you will be hunting. I will be lying in the middle of the clearing. So you can figure out how you want to approach me. We'll stay for a few hours before heading back for breakfast."

Yugi nodded and watched as Atemu walked further into the field. He laid down on his belly and put his head across his paws. Yugi looked down at the ground in front of him and saw a branch. He looked up at Atemu and just to test something he stopped on the branch. Yugi noticed Atemu's ear twitch at the sound. Yugi watched where he walked and slowly got closer.

It took two hours and he was finally two metres away from Atemu and he went to take another step to make himself closer till he thought he was close enough to pounce. Yugi took another two steps and got ready to pounce when Atemu suddenly stood up, hairs on his back and neck stood up and he was growling dangerously. Yugi instantly forgot about pouncing on Atemu's back, stood up quickly, and walked carefully beside Atemu.

"**Atemu what's wrong?"**

Atemu ignored him for the moment and sniffed the air before growling again Yugi sniffed the air trying to figure out what was wrong. He soon smelt another wolf close by that was part of the pack. Yugi whimpered and shifted closer to Atemu and pressed up beside him. Atemu looked down at him for a second and nudged his muzzle in comfort.

"**It will be alright. I want you to go to the tree line where we first started at and stay there till I come and get you, ok?"**

"**But they'll smell me. It won't matter."**

"**I'll take care of that. Go!"**

Yugi turned and ran to the tree line and hid in the bushes and looked out, making sure he was hidden. He watched as no longer than a minute another wolf appeared. It walked into the clearing and stood five metres from Atemu.

"**Where's the boy?" He asked.**

"**Safe."**

"**Hand him over and you won't get hurt."**

"**Why would I? You would still try to kill me."**

"**That may be true but I could leave you alive if you co-operate."**

Yugi gasped hearing this.

"**Not a chance the boy is staying with my pack."**

Yugi got up and walked to where he could be seen.

"**Don't hurt him please."**

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ End of Chapter 17 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	18. Chapter 18

Hey everyone I'm so sorry about taking so long to update.

But I had university and I fear I have still failed even when I haven't been writing stories unless I was waiting to start work.

I know its been over 3months since I last updated this story, well it's been 3months and 28days since this was last updated. I am very sorry about that.

But it will be update more now that I have no uni study to deal with since its vacation and I don't have much work either so hopefully you'll have lots of updates for my stories.

We'll enough chit chat. Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Chapter 18

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

_Previously: __**"Don't hurt him please."**_

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

"**I'll go with you."**

Both wolves looked over hearing Yugi speak. Atemu gasped and the other just smirked.

"**Well at least you are smart. Get here now."**

Yugi went to take a step when Atemu intervened. **"Yugi stay where you are right now." **Atemu said to him before turning to the other wolf.** "I suggest you leave or I will make you."**

The other wolf just smirked before jumping at Atemu who jumped at him as well. The wolves collided and started to fight with each other. Yugi whimpered and backed away. Atemu scratched and bit and the other while it did the same to him. Atemu's neck had been bitten into and torn; his right front paw was bleeding from his ankle down and a few scratches here and there on his body. The other wolf however was worse off, his back legs were bleeding from bit and scratch marks, his neck, back and stomach were also bleeding.

After 20mins of fighting Atemu was the victor as the other wolf lay on the ground not moving or breathing. Atemu panted harshly before he limped over to Yugi who was whimpering and shaking on the ground. Yugi looked up hearing someone approach and saw Atemu there. Yugi quickly stood up and walked over beside him while Atemu changed to his human form. Yugi quickly did the same and held Atemu up.

"Why did you do that?"

"I'm not going to let you go back to that man. Besides, I have had worse than this. It will be gone in a day or two."

Yugi helped Atemu back to the cave and by the time they got there Atemu was close to unconsciousness. It had taken half an hour to get back and Yugi was worried because Atemu had not stopped bleeding.

"Help!" Yugi called out as they left the tree line.

A few seconds later Akefia and Marik appeared at the front in their wolf form. Both their eyes widened and they leapt down and to their side, changed back, and took Atemu from Yugi. Yugi hurried in after them as they disappeared with Atemu into his and Yami's den. Yugi sat down around the fire, pulled his legs to his chest, and wrapped his arms around his legs, his head lying on his knees.

Akefia and Marik left the den and walked passed him and back to their dens where their mates were. Yugi was left alone in the cave and he looked over to Atemu and Yami's den and walked over and peaked inside. Atemu was unconscious on the bed and Yami was tending to his injures.

"Yami?" Yugi said quietly.

"Yugi?"

Yugi walked to where he could be seen. "I'm sorry. I tried to stop him from fighting but he wouldn't allow it."

"How?"

"I was going to let the other wolf take me back to my master. He was going to kill Atemu either way."

Yami walked over and wrapped his arms around Yugi tightly. "Yugi what Atemu did was right and it's the same for you. Atemu, myself, and the rest of this pack are not going to allow you to go back to your master, whether you like it or not. You are part of this family now and we are not going to give you up."

Yugi had tears spring from his eyes and a sob made itself known. Yami pulled back and gently wiped Yugi's tears away. Yami led Yugi out of the den and into his own and put him into bed, tucking him in gently.

"Get some sleep. Atemu should be awake when you wake again. We'll also find out how you were going with training. How does that sound?"

Yugi smiled and nodded. Yami kissed his forehead and walked out of the den. Yugi curled up on his side and slowly fell asleep.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Yami sighed as he sat beside Atemu waiting for him to wake. The rest of the pack had come to check on him and Yugi when they heard what happened. It was close to dinnertime and Akefia, Bakura, and Marik were out hunting. Yami knew Yugi was still asleep because he would have come in if he was awake.

Yami looked at Atemu. He was laid on his stomach with a bandage around his neck, which was a slight pink colour; he had already changed it twice when it was soaked with blood. Atemu's hand and wrist were also wrapped, but the bleeding on that stopped easily as it was not as bad.

Yami heard a soft groan and looked down to see Atemu was awake. His eyes were slowly opening. Yami smiled and lay down beside him and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Hey." Atemu said when they pulled away.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'll be fine. How's Yugi?"

"Pretty upset. I had to put him to bed."

"Bring him in."

Yami smiled and kissed him again before heading out. Atemu smiled and sat up and stretched out his body, wincing at the pain in his neck. He felt a little weak and dizzy from the blood loss.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Yami walked into Yugi's den. He'd seen Akefia, Bakura and Marik out in the cave, having finished hunting, he could see they weren't happy about something. Their mates were also not happy but he could see it was towards their mates.

Yami approached Yugi's bed and looked down to see Yugi peacefully curled up asleep. Yami sat down and moved a blonde strand of hair that had fall across his face and gently placed it behind his ear. Yami smiled and gently shook at Yugi's shoulder to wake him up.

"Yugi wake up." Yugi groaned and opened his eyes. "Hey Atemu's awake. He wants to see you."

Yugi sat up and followed Yami out tiredly, stumbling a couple of times and rubbing his eyes trying to remove sleep from them. As they headed towards the den, Akefia, Bakura and Marik came over.

"Hey Yugi why'd you let Atemu get hurt." Akefia said.

"Yeah you should have called us." Marik said.

"I tried to go with the wolf but Atemu wouldn't let me. I don't know what you mean about 'call'."

"You should have tried harder." Bakura said.

"Bakura! Akefia!" Ryou said shocked and angry.

"Marik!" Malik was the same.

Yugi took a step back, while Yami growled. "You three are out of line."

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ End of Chapter 18 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


	19. Chapter 19

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Chapter 19

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

_Previously: __**Yugi took a step back, while Yami growled. "You three are out of line."**_

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

"Yes you are!" Yugi turned to see Atemu standing there, shirtless. "I suggest you back down, now."

"But..."

Atemu instantly changed and jumped over Yami and Yugi and landed between them and the other three and growled. Akefia, Bakura and Marik backed down instantly.

"**Now let me set this straight. Even if Yugi tried harder to go with that wolf this would still have been the same result. I would have still fought with the wolf and it would have still resulted in the same injuries. I am not letting Yugi return to that place and you all shared that same feeling and little while ago but it seems to have changed. I want you three to get out of my sight and think about what you have just said before showing your face to Yugi or me again and if you do it better be with an apology if that's what you decide after thinking about what I have just said. Get!"**

All three disappeared leaving Atemu, Yami, Yugi, Ryou, Malik and the pup, who were hiding behind Ryou from Atemu, in the cave together. Because Atemu had been growling the whole time he'd scared the pups. Yami walked over to Atemu and put a hand on his back seeing he could see he wasn't putting pressure on his right paw.

"Atemu come on, you still need rest." Yami told him.

"**In a minute."**

Atemu turned to Ryou and the pups and limped over. The pups whimpered and tried to hide under Ryou more so Atemu's couldn't get to them. Atemu lay down and looked at them gently and gave off a soft whimper. After a minute they slowly started to come out before they were climbing all over him barking and yipping and pulling on his ears. Yami smiled long with Yugi, Ryou and Malik. Yami walked over knelt down beside Atemu. He could see that when the pups crawled over his neck it hurt him.

"Come on Atemu you need more rest. You can play later."

Atemu nodded and stood up slowly, so the pups knew to get off. Ryou smiled and led the pups back to their den. Atemu turn to Yami and changed back and stumbled a little before Yami caught him.

"Maybe I can just play with you." Atemu said huskily.

"Atemu stop it. Get your mind out of the gutter."

"But that's where it is most of the time it is." Yami just shook his head at the reply.

Yami helped Atemu back into the den, seeing he was in no shape to be walking himself, while Yugi followed after them.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Ryou led the pups into the den and to their bed. Ryou changed to his wolf form and lay down to let them drink. Ryou saw Bakura and Akefia lying on their own bed together silently. Ryou lay there till the pups had finished drinking and curled up asleep together. Ryou got up after that and walked out of the den to eat and met up with Malik and they ate silently together, they knew exactly what the other was going to do when they finished eating and didn't have the need to say anything to the other, they were both as angry as each other. After their meal they headed back to their dens.

"Both of you, out." He said.

"What?" Bakura asked as he and Akefia sat up.

"I said out. I'm not sleeping in the same den with two heartless, idiotic, bastards."

Both stood up. "We're heartless?"Akefia asked.

"Yes right now you are towards Yugi."

"We were protecting our pack."

"Yugi is APART OF THIS PACK!" Ryou yelled at them. "Get! Out!"

Both proceeded to run out. Ryou sighed softly and looked over at the pups, who were luckily still asleep, and smiled. He laid down on his bed and fell asleep.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Malik watched as Ryou and the pups left and then Atemu, Yami and Yugi disappeared into a den. Malik sighed and sat down by the food and waited, thinking someone would surely come for dinner. Not long after Ryou appeared alone and sat next to Malik and bother started to eat. After eating the two disappeared to their dens. When Malik entered he saw Marik already asleep in bed. Malik growled in anger. Marik was meant to be thinking about what he'd said. Malik stormed right over and threw him off the bed, effectively waking him up.

"Malik what the hell?"

"Get out."

"What?"

"I said 'get out'! You can sleep on your own till you realise why I'm pissed off at you."

Marik frowned. "Malik you should calm down. This anger isn't good for the pups."

Malik bristled. "Get. Out!"

Marik then decided to high tail it out of there and left the den. Malik panted as he calmed down and sighed softly as he lay on the bed.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Bakura and Akefia left their den after Ryou kicked them out and watched as Marik flew out of his own den and stopped at the centre fire and panted. Bakura and Akefia chuckled as they walked over.

"Who know pregnancy made him angrier than normal."

Bakura and Akefia lightly chuckled and slightly upset before sitting down and eating dinner together silently.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Yami lay Atemu down on their bed and pulled the bandages off to see ones that had stopped bleeding, bleeding again. Yami sighed and hit Atemu lightly on the forehead, but hard enough to shock him.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"You opened your wounds again. You are losing blood again. Atemu it took forever to get them to stop. You are not leaving this bed till they are gone."

"I'm fine Yami don't worry too much. I'm not put down that easily."

"I don't care. It scared me when it didn't stop for a while."

"Alright I'll stay in bed. But you realise I will need to get out to go to the bathroom."

"I'll get a bucket." Causing Atemu to sigh.

Yami smiled and kissed his cheek and started cleaning and re-wrapping his wounds. Atemu watched him as he did this before seeing movement out the corner of his eyes. He turned and saw Yugi moving to leave.

"Where do you think you are going?"

Yugi jumped in fright and turned to see both of them looking at him.

"Um I was going to go to my den."

"You remember why Yami came to get you?" Yugi shook his head. "Come here."

Yugi walked over and sat on the end of the bed.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ End of Chapter 19 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	20. Chapter 20

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Chapter 20

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

_**Bold and Italics mean flashback**_

**Bold indicates talking in wolf form. **

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

_Previously: __**"You remember why Yami came to get you?" Yugi shook his head. "Come here." **_

_**Yugi walked over and sat on the end of the bed. **_

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

"Yami said you were worried. Is it true?"

"Of course it is! I dragged you back here, you were unconscious how could I not be!" Yugi said angrily before looking down. "Sorry."

"Yugi like I told the pack. You are one of us now and you are staying here. I won't let you leave if some were-animal is trying to take you. Obviously you are more than welcome to leave of your OWN FREE WILL. That means no pressure or threats for you to leave. Do you understand?"

"Yes. But I have to ask why? Why are you doing this for me?"

"We don't think it's fair what was forced on you or how you have been treated. We want to help you."

"Thankyou." Yugi said softly looking at the floor.

"Now why don't I get us something to eat?" Yami asked as he headed to the exit.

"Yes please Yami." Atemu said and Yugi just smiled.

"I'll have a small bite to eat than then be out of your hair." Yugi said softly.

"You won't be going anywhere soon." Yugi looked at him confused and worried, while Atemu chuckled softly and gave him a soft smile. "We'll have a nice relaxing chat. We'd like to know what your life was like before you were turned. That's if it's alright with you and you want to?"

"You guys deserve to know something after everything you've done for me."

"No. We only want to hear it if you want to tell us. Not for any other reason."

"I just don't really like talking about myself. It's one of my downfalls."

"Well we would like to know eventually."

"I will."

"Dinner is served." Yami said as he entered pulling a dead deer. "Come and get it."

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

After dinner they were relaxing in the den after Yami removed the excess remains. Atemu, Yami and Yugi were lounging on the bed. Yami had Atemu lying across his legs in his wolf form to help him heal faster. Yugi was lounged at the end of the bed; laying his head on a pillow Yami had ended up throwing at him. Yugi had just pouted in return when it landed on his head. They basically answered Yugi's questions about themselves. He asked age and well he was surprised.

"Not to be rude but how old are you?" Yugi asked.

"**It's fine. Werewolves age differently to humans. As an added bonus we found a spell that gave us long life but different. We don't age anymore but will continue to live until someone kills us. We won't die from old age." Atemu explained. "I'm 3021. I was born a werewolf. I found a way with Akefia and my cousin Seth to become I guess you can call it immortal."**

_**Atemu was in his chambers with his cousin Seth and his friend Akefia. They had been friends every since they could talk and did everything together. They had just performed the spell that made them immortal. They had researched different spells trying to find a way to live forever for everyone had already found their mate or mates for life, whereas they hadn't. So they wanted to stay around to find their mate. **_

"_**You know we can't tell anyone of this right?" Atemu said to them. **_

"_**Yeah. For one your father will get the spell from us, two he'll kill us for using creating one and not telling him." Seth said. **_

"_**The bastard can try, but I'll take him down before he can do anything." Akefia said with a growl.**_

"_**Akefia you can't do anything to him. He'll kill you before you kill him."Atemu said. "Why don't we leave? It'll be safer and he won't know anything. With this spell it's only a matter of time before he realises we aren't aging. He'll kill us for it."**_

"_**We'd have to leave during night so he doesn't know and won't be able to find us if we get far enough away." Seth said. **_

"_**Well let's do it."**_

"_**Seth you have the spell memorised?"**_

"_**Yeah I do."**_

"_**Good you can help us memorise it for the future."**_

"_**What are you talking about?"**_

"_**What do you think is going to happen if we find our mates later. They'll eventually age and die and we'll be alone again. We'll need to perform the spell on them too."**_

"_**After we leave and are safe I'll write it down so you can both memorise it."**_

"_**Alright. Let's prepare."**_

_**They prepared what they needed to. They told Atemu's father that they were going to go practice hunting skills the next day and would be gone before sunrise and probably wouldn't return till after lunch. This gave them over 12hrs to get away. They would leave when they were apparently practicing their hunting skills. **_

_**They got away without any problems and disappeared off the face of the earth so that Atemu's father couldn't find them till they were sure he wasn't looking for them. **_

"**I then met Yami 2000 years later. That's a sad story as well."**

Yugi looked over at Yami who buried his face in Atemu's hair and sighed loudly. "You don't have to tell me." Yugi said to hopefully put Yami at ease as he looked tense.

"No it's alright. You'll find out sooner or later."

"Only if you are sure."

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ End of Chapter 20 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	21. Chapter 21

Hey sorry for the big wait. I've had grandparents up and couldn't type up my stories that I've written up in a book and then I was working more or parents were home all day so it's made updates hard. But that should change for a while and hopefully I'll be able to update a little better till I get a new job.

Anyway here's the next chapter.

Enjoy.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Chapter 21

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

"It's alright its nothing too horrible to relive. I will say this though it's not pleasant." Yami took a long breath to calm himself down. "I lived as a human 1000 years ago, in a small village. My parents had died a few years before what I'm about to tell you. They had died from a sickness leaving me to fend for myself.

**Yami walked down the street in the village and watched as everyone moved away from, even friends and family. He'd just lost his parents to a sickness and now everyone believed he had it as well. Yami tried to buy some foods but everyone turned away from him and the cash he was trying to give them. Fear that not only would he possibly infect other food that he'd pick up or the money that he'd give for the food. **

**Yami picked up a small amount of food and placed it in the basket his mother used to use to collected food from the markets. Yami looked to the person at the stand and tried to hand over the money. **

"**Get away from my stall and don't come back."**

**Yami frowned before backing away and looked around him. Everyone was staring at him with a looked of fear. Yami bowed his head and walked back down the street back to his home which was situated on the edge of the village. Yami looked at the food he had in the basket knowing he was going to have to start growing his own seeing the people of the village weren't going to let him have food anymore. **

**Yami used the seeds from the fruit and vegetables he got from the village and planted them in the ground before having to hunt for meat in the forest surrounding the village while he waited for the seeds to grow and start producing food. **

**Yami lived off the vegetables and fruit he grew in the back yard. Constantly planting the seeds from the fruit and vegetables to keep a continuous supply of food. He would also hunt for birds, rabbits and other small animals and he would also go down the local river and fish and get fresh water since he wasn't allowed in village so he couldn't use the well to collect his water. **

**Yami spent a few years doing the same thing day in day out. The village people staying miles away. Yami soon came down with the same sickness his parents. Yami was feeling weaker as each day passed. He would only go outside to get a bit of food from his garden. **

**~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~**

**The villagers soon realised that he wasn't around outside much since they could normally see him working out in the garden and they soon realised he caught the same sickness his parents caught. They rounded up all the men of the village and decided that they needed to get rid of him before it spread through the rest of the village. The men waited till night before venturing towards the house Yami was staying in with pitchforks, axes, knives and anything else they could use and they were also carrying fire torches to set the house on fire so that they would kill Yami and get rid of the sickness that would cover the whole house. **

**~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~**

**Yami woke to the smell of smoke. Looking around he found smoke coming from the front of the house and making its way through out. Yami coughed and made his way to the back door and stumbled out into the cold night air. Yami moved away from the heat of the house which was almost completely covered by the fire. Yami looked to the side of the house to see all the men in the town standing there at the front watching it burn. Yami stumbled backwards as they spotted him out the back of the house and started after him. **

"**Get back here Yami. You have to die to save the rest of this village."**

**Yami ran towards the forest that surrounded the village. Yami ran through the forest dodging branches, trees and fallen branches. The men were following after him also dodging the trees, branches and fallen branches. As they got closer one threw his knife which hit Yami in his side causing him to fall to the ground when he tripped over a root. **

**Yami groaned in pain as he looked around him to see the villagers there surrounding. The whispered amongst themselves before disappearing and leaving Yami there with the knife in his side. They weren't going to get close to Yami or touch him which meant they weren't going to take the knife that was in Yami's side seeing as it was now also diseased. **

**Yami reached behind him now that they were gone and pulled the knife from his side and started to sit up. He removed his shirt and wrapped it around his body to hopefully slow the bleeding. He finished tying up his shirt around his body before getting to his feet and continued trying to get away from the village. More just in case the villagers came back to make sure he was dead. **

**Yami wasn't sure how far he went before collapsing to the ground from blood loss and the sickness as well. Yami moaned in pain and looked around as he heard something moving around in the forest. He saw two pairs of red eyes and another set of dark violet eyes staring at him through the dark before he lost consciousness. **

**~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~**

**Yami moaned softly in pain as he woke from unconscious to see a man that looked like him except he was tanned and had crimson eyes and crimson tipped hair whereas he had crimson violet eyes and crimson violet tipped hair. The man was leaning over him with a look of concern. **

"**Hey can you hear me?" Yami nodded slowly. "What's your name?"**

"**Yami. You?"**

"**My names Atemu."**

"**You shouldn't be around me."**

"**Why is that?"**

"**I'm disease."**

"**Oh. Look I've stopped the bleeding but you've lost too much. I'm afraid I can't help you any further."**

"**It's alright. Thankyou for trying."**

"**I might be able to offer you something that could help you."**

"**What?"**

"**I'm a werewolf. I can turn you and it might save you."**

"**But my sickness that will still kill me."**

"**No we can't get diseases."**

"**I want to live." Yami whimpered.**

**Atemu nodded slowly and changed to his wolf form causing Yami to look at him in awe. Atemu leaned down to the side of his neck. **

"**This will hurt." Atemu said to him while he was in his wolf form.**

**Atemu gently as possible bit into the side of Yami's neck and let a toxin flow into Yami's system and started the transformation. Yami screamed in pain as the toxin started to make it's way through his body. Atemu moved back and changed back to his human form as he watched Yami's body change to his wolf form. **

**After an hour Yami stopped crying in pain and laid on to the ground whimpering. Atemu gently stroked his head to hopefully calm him. **

"**You can stay with me and my two friends and we'll help you."**

**Yami smiled before closing his eyes and falling asleep. **

"After sometime of learning with Atemu, Akefia and Marik I actually fell in love with Atemu and he accepted me as his mate."

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ End of Chapter 21 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review. Remember more reviews the more I'll try to update quicker.


	22. Chapter 22

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Chapter 22

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Yami looked down at Atemu who was giving off a sort of growling purring sound. Yami smiled seeing how he was the one causing it, as he was giving Atemu a nice rub behind his ear causing him to lean his head into it. Yugi giggled softly, seeing as he never would have thought he'd see Atemu do that. Yami sure but never Atemu. Yami caught Yugi's attention and mouthed to him to 'Watch this' before looking back down to Atemu and he stopped scratching behind his ear and left his hand there causing Atemu to whine softly. Yami and Yugi laughed as Yami took up scratching behind Atemu's ear again.

"He definitely likes that and doesn't want you to stop."

"I know. Imagine doing it for a while till your hand gets tired and you stop and get whined and growled at."

Yugi laughed again and looked at Atemu who was happily laying across Yami. Yami gently kissed the top of Atemu's head as he slowed his scratching to a stop. Atemu opened his eyes and looked at him.

"**You stopped."**

"Yes. I'm just spoiling you otherwise."

"**I don't mind."**

Yami chuckled. "I know that. Besides my hand is getting sore and tired."

Atemu lifted his head from its spot on Yami's lap and licked gently at Yami's hand. Yami just chuckles and ruffled the top of his head causing Atemu to growl at him playfully.

"Atemu likes having his ears scratched the most and I love belly scratches. What about you Yugi?"

"I don't know." He replied softly.

Yami and Atemu looked at him sadly. Yugi wasn't given any affections where he had been but now he would be given that same affection the pack gave each other.

"Um... I'm going to go to bed. I'm still tired."

"That's alright Yugi. I should probably put Atemu to bed as well." Yami said and received a warning growl from Atemu. "If you need us you know where to find us."

"Thanks. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Yugi."

"**Goodnight Yugi. If you have nightmares come here. We don't mind."** Atemu said

Yugi gave a small smile and left. Yami looked to Atemu.

"Do you think he will?"

"**No, we'll just have to be alert in our sleep." **Atemu replied.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Yugi hurried into his den where he then relaxed. Akefia, Bakura and Marik were still out in the main chamber but none of them looked up as he went from one den to the other, but he knew they heard him. Yugi slipped his clothes off till he was in boxers and climbed into bed and under the covers.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Yugi woke the next morning to someone shaking him. Yugi groaned and swatted at the hand and pulled the sheets further up and mumbled about 'five more minutes mummy'.

The said person waking him laughed softly. "Yugi I think I'm anything but your mother."

Yugi's eyes shot open and he sat up to see Ryou sitting next to him on the bed. Yugi blushed softly in embarrassment.

"It's alright Yugi I still do the same thing. Yami and Atemu wanted me to wake you. They have gone hunting for breakfast. Come, I need another set of eyes to watch the pups. Don't worry about Akefia, Bakura and Marik they won't say anything since they know they are in the dog house."

Yugi smiled. "Shouldn't it be the wolf house?"

Ryou blinked before laughing. "And he has a sense of humour too. It's the first time you've cracked a joke since you've been here."

"I haven't wanted to insult anyone so I tried to stay on everyone's good side. But not now."

"Yugi..." Ryou sighed softly. "Akefia, Bakura and Marik meant no harm by what they said. They are naturally suspicious of everyone and since you haven't been here long they attacked you. They are as protective of their pack as much as Atemu and Yami are. It will get better."

"I hope so. I don't like causing problems."

"They'll apologise and mean it when they are ready. They are afraid of Atemu but terrified of Malik and me as we are their mates."

Yugi smiled and got out of bed and got dressed as Ryou continued talking to him about anything. Yugi walked out into the cavern with Ryou when he finished getting dressed and saw Bakura, Akefia and Marik staying away from the fire while Malik was running around trying to look after the pups.

"Why aren't Bakura and Akefia helping you with the pups?"

"They know not to come near me till they have apologised to you."

"Ryou I don't want to be a problem. Please don't do that. It's their children. I'm causing more problems than needed."

"Yugi it's alright. Everything will be fine. Don't worry so much."

Yugi sighed softly as he sat down with Ryou at the fire. Yugi laughed with Ryou as the pups ran over and started jumping over Ryou seeing as they saw him come back. Malik sighed softly and sat beside Yugi and leaned on him. Yugi smiled and patted Malik's arm.

"You ok?"

"Yeah just tired from chasing after the pups."

Ryou laughed softly. "Guess what you'll be doing once you give birth."

Malik sighed softly. "I know."

"I'll help you Malik." Yugi said.

"Thanks Yugi. Marik will be helping me a lot."

"Hey guys should Atemu really be hunting? I mean he was still recovering last night from his injuries." Yugi asked.

"Oh he was all good this morning. He's fine."

"Oh ok."

"Hey guys we have breakfast." A voice came from the entrance to the cavern.

Everyone turned to see Atemu and Yami dragging a dear into cavern and over to where they were.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ End of Chapter 22~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it.

I know its a bit short but thats what the chapter is.

Please review, remember the more reviews the quicker I'll try to update.


	23. Chapter 23

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Chapter 23

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Everyone smiled as they brought over the food. Yugi saw that Ryou spoke the truth and Atemu's injuries were gone. Atemu and Yami put the food down by everyone and everyone changed to their wolf forms and started to eat. Yugi noticed after a minute that three members were missing. Yugi looked to Atemu and nudged him.

"**What is it?"** Yugi nodded his head over to where Akefia, Bakura and Marik were. **"They'll eat when we're finished." **Yugi frowned before growling very softly.

Yugi stood up and walked over to the three who were away from the group. Everyone stopped eating to watch this. Akefia, Bakura and Marik lifted their heads to see Yugi standing in front of them. All of them were curious as to why he was standing there. Everyone could see that he was nervous about being close to them.

"**Come have some breakfast."** Yugi said.

"**It's alright we'll wait."** Akefia said.

"**I want you three to join us."**

All three looked past Yugi to Atemu who nodded his head sharply but the look in his eyes said they still had to apologies.

"**Alright."**

Yugi smiled and happily walked back over to the others and sat down and resumed eating like everyone else had. Atemu slid part of the dear closer to Akefia while Malik slide part of his and Ryou's dear closer so that Bakura and Marik could eat. Akefia, Bakura and Marik were very weary of Atemu at the moment and knew he didn't approve of them joining them for breakfast till they apologised.

When everyone finished Akefia, Bakura and Marik took the leftovers out of the den and disposed of them. Yugi, Ryou and Malik took the pups out the front to the grass so they could play. While this was happening Atemu and Yami were inside their den talking.

"Hey can I ask you guys something?"

"Of course."

"Why are your children born as pups and not people?"

"It's easier that way I guess. Imagine carrying six children as a human and giving birth to them? I doubt it wouldn't be fun. After a while through the pregnancy you can't stay as a human and will remain as a wolf till you give birth. But after 4years they will be able to change to humans and stay that way till they are 8years and then they'll be able to learn to control their change at will."

"Oh that's...ah... different." Yugi said.

Ryou and Malik chuckled. "True it is. Our mates explained it all to us since we didn't know how everything worked."

Yugi smiled and looked at the pups. "Will you have pups someday Yugi?" Malik asked.

"Oh I don't know. I guess if I ever meet the right person."

"I'm sure you will." Malik said.

"**Yugi?"** Yugi, Ryou and Malik looked over to see Akefia, Bakura and Marik standing there. **"Can we talk to you for a minute?"**

Yugi nodded shakily and stood up, following them over near the trees.

"**We want to thankyou for letting us join everyone for breakfast this morning especially after what we did the night before." **Marik said.

"**We also want to apologise for what we did last night. We over reacted and we should have waited to find out what happened." **Bakura spoke.

"**We are sorry Yugi."** They all said at the same time.

"**It's alright I understand. You were protecting your pack."**

"**It doesn't make what we did right."**

"**No it doesn't but I do understand."**

"**How can you be so forgiving?"** Marik asked.

"**I guess it's just in my nature. Come, I'm sure your mates would like to see you again."**

Yugi headed back over to where Ryou and Malik were laying in the sun, with Akefia, Bakura and Marik following. They were extremely careful as they got closer and when their mates didn't do or say anything about them getting close they lay beside them and licked at their faces in apology. Ryou was the first to speak.

"**I hope this means you've apologised to Yugi."**

"**Yes they all did." **Yugi said smiling.

Ryou smiled softly and leaned back into Akefia who was lying behind him, while Bakura lay by his head. Marik lay behind Malik and nipped at his neck, causing Malik to purr softly and lay back against Marik, pleasing him greatly.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Atemu and Yami were still in their den and were discussing what to do about Akefia, Bakura and Marik. They'd been in deep conversation for a while when they heard talking and lots of laughter. Frowning they both got up and headed out to the pack. When they got outside they saw Akefia, Bakura and Marik with Yugi, Ryou and Malik. They were all laughing except Yugi who was blushing. They had all changed back to their human for now and were enjoying the sun while the pups were curled up against their parents. Yugi looked over to see Atemu and Yami standing there confused and their eyes fixed on Akefia, Bakura and Marik.

"Yugi could I talk to you?" Yami asked.

"Sure."

Yugi followed Yami down to the grass and out into the forest, out of view. Atemu turned his attention to Akefia, Bakura and Marik.

"Come."

All three stood up without a word and followed as he led them away from Ryou, Malik and the sleeping pups. Atemu stopped and turned to them.

"We already apologised to Yugi."

"I figured as much since your mates are happy with you again. I want to make myself perfectly clear. If you ever do something like that again there will be nothing stopping me from doing something to all of you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." Bakura said.

"Defiantly." Marik said.

"Perfectly." Akefia said.

"Good. Now what were you all laughing about and causing Yugi to blush?"

"Oh Ryou was telling us of a joke that Yugi said this morning." Bakura said.

"Ryou said that we were all in the dog house and Yugi said shouldn't it be the wolf house." Akefia said. "It was quite funny."

"That is funny and true." Atemu said and they all gave a chuckle.

"Is it just us or do you and Yami have a thing for Yugi?" Marik said.

"Excuse me." Atemu said, a light blush covering his cheeks.

"You know what we are talking about. You and Yami have a thing for Yugi. We can see it when you were for one looking at him, two protecting him for us and three when you came out just before." Akefia said.

"Um... don't know what you are talking about."

Atemu blushed more before disappearing into the cavern. Akefia, Bakura and Marik chuckled as Atemu disappeared. They turned and went back to their mate's intent on cuddling with them.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ End of Chapter 23 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.

Remember the more reviews the more I'll be happy to update what story chapters are available.


	24. Chapter 24

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Chapter 24

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Yugi followed a few meters into the forest before they stopped. Yugi looked at Yami and could tell he was a little confused as to why Bakura, Akefia and Marik were hanging around.

"What did you say to them?" Yami asked.

"Nothing they apologised. Everything's fine."

"Why were you blushing?"

"Oh Ryou told them what I said this morning when he came to wake me."

"Which was?"

"Oh Ryou said they won't be helping him for a while seeing as they were in the doghouse. I said shouldn't it be wolf house."

Yami chuckled. "That's so true. I can also see you are getting comfortable here."

"Yeah, Ryou said the same thing after I said that. I was trying to not make anyone mad if I accidently said something someone didn't like."

"Don't ever change who you are for the fear of someone getting mad at you."

"Thankyou." Yugi smiled. "I'm starting to get that now."

Yami chuckled and ruffled Yugi's hair, causing him to growl at him for it. Yami laughed and quickly changed and ran off a distance from Yugi before stopping and looking back at Yugi. Yugi changed and quickly chased after Yami, intending on taking him down. Yami darted off as soon as he saw Yugi change. They darted through the grassy area outside their home, causing them all to look up as they passed by.

They often enticed chases with Yugi so he could practice chasing and taking them down, but he wouldn't bite them.

Yugi sped up trying to get closer to Yami to take him down. He had yet to take any of them down because he just wasn't as fast as them. Yugi panted as he got faster, trying hard to shorten the distance between them both. Yami darted around a few trees and over a log. Yugi followed around the trees but didn't see the log till the last second and as he tried to jump over his legs hit the log and it went downhill from there. Yugi had lost his footing and landed on the ground hard, causing him to yelp in pain. Yami turned hearing the yelp and saw Yugi on the ground. He hurried over as Yugi shakily got to his feet.

"**You alright?"**

"**Yeah, didn't see the log till the last second."**

"**We'll have to work on getting you to look ahead of yourself and the prey. Trust me they will take tight and difficult spots to try and get away. You sure you're ok?"**

"**Yeah."**

Yugi took a few steps forward and whimpered softly. Yami looked at it before changing back and kneeling down and picking it up gently. Yugi whimpered softly as Yami felt his foot gently before letting it go.

"You've sprained it. It should be fine tomorrow."

Yugi changed back and held his arm carefully and both headed back to the dens. Yami walked beside Yugi and told him what he did right and what needed improving before they would start him on live prey.

"I don't think I'm ready for live prey."

"Not yet but eventually. You will start with small prey like rabbits and fish before going to larger animals."

"I don't want to kill." Yami looked at him. "It's not me."

"I know I was the same. We will teach you to kill swiftly so they don't feel much pain."

"I guess."

Yami put his arm around Yugi. "It will be alright."

They arrived back at the dens to see the pups climbing over their parents and pulling at their ears. Everyone looked up as they both walked over.

"**Yugi what happened?"** Ryou asked.

"I sprained it when I was chasing Yami." Yugi said blushing.

"Why don't we spend the day down at the river." Yami suggested.

"**Yeah that's a great idea."** Ryou said.

"**That means we have to move." **Bakura whined.

"**Too bad."** Ryou said.

Bakura then grumbled while Akefia snickered at him with Marik. Malik nipped his neck to stop him.

"I'll go get Atemu." Yami said and disappeared into their home to find him.

Yugi looked at the others to see that they weren't moving yet. The pups however were still climbing over their parents. Yugi sat down on the rock at the edge and dangled his legs over the side, thinking.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Yami walked into his and Atemu's den to see Atemu laying there thinking. Yami smiled and walked over and sat beside him.

"What you thinking, love?" Yami asked.

"Not much, just what Bakura, Akefia and Marik said when I spoke to them."

"Which was?"

Atemu look at Yami and sighed softly. He was hoping he wouldn't ask. He wasn't sure how he'd react.

"You know I love you right?"

"Yes, of course I do. Atemu what's going on?"

"They said that they know I love Yugi like I love you and said was the same for you. Are they right?"

Yami sat stunned for a moment. "Yes it's true. So what do we do?"

"For now nothing we'll figure it out later."

"Alright well come on. We are going swimming." Atemu looked like he was going to protest. "Don't say a word. Move your bum now." Yami said.

Atemu sighed and climbed off the bed and followed Yami. Atemu smirked when Yami walked out of their den and didn't look back. Atemu quickly caught up with him and wrapped his arms around his waist and buried his face in his neck, nuzzling it. Yami jumped at the unexpected action before chuckling. Atemu stopped nuzzling his neck and kissed it.

"Atemu stop. Yugi would most likely come looking for us."

Atemu stopped nuzzling Yami's neck and sighed. "Alright."

Atemu let go completely before Yami smiled and pulled Atemu's arms around his waist. Atemu chuckled and led Yami out of their den, out of the chamber and out to the others. They saw them all sitting around the way they had left them, except Yugi was sitting away from the group looking at the forest around the rock.

"Are we ready to go?" Yami asked.

Everyone looked up and nodded. Yugi turned around and smiled before standing up and following everyone as they headed down to the river for the day.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 24 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.

Remember the more reviews the more updates you get when chapters are finished.


	25. Chapter 25

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Chapter 25

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Another week had passed since the day down at the river. Yugi had advanced and was now trying to catch rabbits. Given he wasn't succeeding at all he was getting better and getting an idea on how to get them. He'd been able to catch Yami and Bakura more regularly and was closer to catching Atemu and Akefia.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Yugi was sleeping in his den. It was late at night and he was having a nightmare.

_Yugi whimpered as he ran through the forest. It was dark and getting cooler. He was tired and had blood pouring from his side, but he had to get away. He knew he shouldn't have left but he did and now he was in trouble. Yugi weaved his way through the trees, trying to get away from what was following him. _

_Yugi continued to run trying to find his way to safety and hopefully someone who could help. He couldn't remember the way through and was now lost in the forest. Yugi skidded to a stop seeing something blocking his path and turned to the right to see another there and then looking around he found he was surrounded. _

"_Well Yugi it seems you give a good chase which is now coming to an end. I have become bored with you and you are just so much trouble so I'm giving you to my pets." His Master said from beside the beast that was in front of him. _

_Yugi whimpered and huddled on the ground and just before his Master snapped his fingers; two wolves jumped on either side of Yugi and growled angrily at what surrounded Yugi from a distance. Yugi lifted his head to see Yami and Atemu next to him. _

"_**You can't have Yugi. He is ours." **__Atemu growled at him. _

"_Why yes I can and I can do anything I want with him. I created him. I improved him. So if I want to feed my pets with him I will do so."_

"_**Give him to us and you won't have to worry about him anymore." **__Yami said._

"_Ah no! You see my pets are quite hungry and it would be a shame if they were to starve so I'll let you two feed them first and save Yugi for last." He said before snapping his fingers. _

_The beasts went at them, two at Yami and two at Atemu. Both jumped at the first on closest to them and started biting at its throat seeing as they were big beasts, bigger than normal bears and they didn't have much manoeuvrability. Yugi whimpered and ducked away from the fight, he knew he wouldn't be much help to either of them. _

_Yami and Atemu had just killed the first and were trying to get rid of their second beast and were having a bit more trouble getting at them. The scene skipped forward leaving the four beasts dead and Yami and Atemu fighting with Yugi's master. Yugi whimpered as he saw Yami thrown away and then Atemu forced to the ground with his masters claw around his throat and his other hand poised above him. _

Yugi gasped as he woke from his dream and whimpered softly. Yugi jumped out of bed, scared beyond believe and ran out of his den and into Yami and Atemu's. He saw them sleeping peacefully next to one another. Atemu had his arms around Yami and holding Yami back against his chest. Yugi bit his lip and walked around to Atemu's side and shook his shoulder gently.

Atemu groaned softly and opened his eyes. He felt someone shaking his shoulder so letting go of Yami slightly he turned to see Yugi standing there looking frightened.

"Yugi?"

"I can I stay with you two?"

Atemu moved away from Yami, leaving enough room for Yugi to crawl over the top of him and in between the two of them. Atemu turned to him and saw he looked terrified.

"What's wrong?"

"Nightmare."

Atemu eyes softened and he wrapped his arm around Yugi and held him close. "They aren't real alright. Just remember they aren't real."

Yugi nodded and slowly stopped shaking before falling asleep against him. Yugi had himself cuddled up close to Atemu and had wrapped his arms around Atemu's chest so he didn't disappear. Atemu smiled sadly and ran his hand over Yugi's head before holding him close and falling asleep.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Yami yawned softly the next morning as he woke up. He felt Atemu's arms wrapped around his chest holding him close. Yami smiled and looked down to see black hair with purple lining that wasn't Atemu's and the skin that was under the hair was pale. Yami looked up to see Atemu watching him as he still continued to hold Yugi who was still sleeping.

"When did he come in?"

"Some time last night. He woke me up saying he had a nightmare and believe me he was terrified and shaking. He fell asleep very quickly when he was in between us."

"Oh, I wonder if he'll tell us what it was about."

"We'll see but we won't push him."

Yami agreed and continued to hold Yugi close as he slept. Both of them were being quiet as they watched Yugi continue to sleep happily. After about 10minutes Atemu climbed out of bed and started getting changed before walking over to Yami's side of the bed and sat on the side.

"You better stay with him till he wakes up. If he wakes up alone I think he might freak out a little bit."

"Alright."

"I better check that Akefia, Bakura and Marik when hunting."

Yami smiled as Atemu kissed him gently before disappearing from the den. Yami looked back down at Yugi and carefully removed Yugi's arms from around his body and climbed out of bed. Yami looked down to see Yugi whine softly before curling up around Yami's pillow. Yami chuckled softly before changing into some clothes for the day and then turned back to Yugi who was still asleep.

Yami ducked his head out to see everyone was awake and Akefia, Bakura and Marik were missing and Atemu was talking with Ryou and Malik while playing with Ryou's pups. Yami smiled at the sight of Atemu playing with the pups before walking over to Yugi.

"Yugi come on time to wake up." Yugi mumbled something before falling silent and Yami sighed. "Fine you've made me have to do this."

Yami reached over and started to tickle Yugi all over his body. Yugi let out a yelp followed by laughter that was quite loud. Yami chuckled as he tickled Yugi's body as Yugi squirmed around trying to get away.

"Are you going to get up?"

"Y-Yes. S-S-Stop pl-please." Yami chuckled and stopped tickling Yugi and watched as he caught his breath. "You're mean."

"You wouldn't wake up."

Yugi pouted before looking around and realising he wasn't in his room. "Sorry. I better go." Yugi blushed as he climbed out of bed.

Yami grabbed his arm as he tried to leave. "Yugi it's alright. Everyone has nightmares."

"You two don't."

"I have before and so has Atemu. You don't need to be embarrassed. When you feel good and ready you can tell us what this one was about. But do you understand you don't need to be embarrassed?"

"I understand."

"Good now go get ready for the day. Breakfast should be here soon."

Yugi nodded and disappeared from the den with Yami following after him and going to sit with the group by the fire.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 25 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked. Please review.

Has anyone not been receiving emails from the website. I just haven't for the last week so I don't know who's update their stories.

Anyway till next time.


	26. Chapter 26

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Chapter 26

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Yugi was sitting by the river with Ryou and Malik while the pups played in the shallows of the slow moving river. All the others were either hunting or going to the human city to pick up some more clothes and soup for everyone. Atemu and Yami were hunting while Akefia, Bakura and Marik were heading to the city.

Yugi looked at Ryou and Malik and bit his lip before asking. "Hey I was just wondering how you guys meet your mates."

Ryou looked at Yugi surprised before smiling. "Oh well it all started about 5 years ago. I was lost in a forest...

_**Ryou shivered violently as he wandered through the forest. He was fifteen and lost in the forest he had been led in by some of his school peers. He wanted to be accepted into the group so they had him walk for five minutes in a straight line into the forest and then turn around and come back. The only problem was he had fallen down a small embankment and lost what direction was the exit. So he ended up taking a guess and walking in a straight line hoping to get out. **_

_**After a few hours of walking it was getting an hour or so to full darkness and Ryou was wrapping him jacket around himself trying to keep warm. Ryou continued walking, hoping that the forest would eventually stop and he'd find a way to get back home again. **_

_**Ryou heard a twig snag and his head darted around trying to find where the sound originated from. Ryou gasped as he spun around to see two large white wolves standing there looking at him. Ryou whimpered softly and quickly turned and ran. Ryou cried as he ran, trying to get away before tripping over and cutting his knees and hands on some broken wood. **_

_**Ryou froze when he heard the leaves and twigs crunching under the feet of the wolves and then a paw was placed firmly on his back. Ryou whimpered and covered his head with his arms even though it would do little good with the sharp teeth the wolves had. One walked around and stood by his head as they both sniffed him before the one by his head licked his arm and the paw was removed. **_

_**Ryou whimpered softly as he cried and made no movement. The wolves sat on the ground watching him even through Ryou didn't see it as he was reluctant to move his arms or himself from where he was laying. **_

"_**Get up kid; we aren't going to hurt you." **__**Ryou gasped and looked up at the one sitting in front of him. "**__**Yes I did just talk.**__**" **_

_**Ryou shivered and looked back at the other that sat behind him as it nodded it's head. Ryou whimpered and moved sidewards and leaned against a tree and shivered from the cold as the forest got darker as the sun set. Ryou shook more thinking that the voices he was hearing was from maybe hitting his head as he fell but knew he hadn't hit his head at all.**_

"_**Why are you out here kid."**_

_**Ryou didn't satisfy the wolf with an answer and promptly fainted. His body sagged sideways to the ground. Both wolves looked at him before the one that had been sitting by his head changed and became a pale skinned version of Ryou but had wilder hair and red eyes. He walked over and gently picked Ryou up before turning to the other wolf before the two walked off. **_

_**~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~**_

_**The two found a large hollow out of an old tree and curled up in there for the night, having Ryou in between the two to keep him warm. The pale skinned male had changed back into his wolf for to keep warm. Ryou was curled up quite happily in between the two even though he was still in his passed out state and had yet to wake up. **_

_**Both wolves were staying awake to make sure nothing was wrong when he woke or if he woke he wouldn't run off without them knowing and getting himself lost and killed in the forest. **_

_**~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~**_

_**Ryou groaned softly as he woke. He couldn't remember why he had fallen asleep. He remembered being told to go into the forest by a group of students his age and walk for 5minutes before turning around and coming back but he'd fallen down an embankment and then proceeded to get lost. Ryou's body froze as he remembered what happened next. **_

_**Ryou opened his eyes to see a lot of white fur. Ryou looked behind him to see grey silver fur there and looked up to see two heads with their eyes closed. Ryou bit his lip to stop himself from crying in fear and slowly and carefully without touching and alerting the two sleeping wolves Ryou pushed himself to his knees but that was as far as he got. **_

_**Two eyes, one set red and the other grey, opened and looked at each other before lifting their heads and looked at Ryou. Ryou trembled violently as he backed up against the side of the tree. Both wolves sat up and looked at him causing Ryou to cover his head with his hands. The white colour wolf changed into his human form and moved over to Ryou. **_

"_**Hey kid."**_

_**Ryou looked up thinking the wolves left him but found only one wolf and a pale skinned human who looked like him only stronger than him and more built and also meaner and more dangerous looking and was sitting right next to him. Ryou noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt and only wearing pants. **_

"_**You alright?"**_

"_**Where did the other wolf go? Why won't that one leave?"**_

"_**I'm the other wolf kid and he's my mate."**_

"_**Wh...What?" Ryou stuttered and stared at him in shock.**_

"_**Myself and my mate are werewolves."**_

"_**Th-There are no s-s-such things."**_

"_**I'm sorry to say but there are. We are werewolves."**_

_**Ryou shook as he watched the other wolf change and become a dark tanned male, more built than the other and was even meaner looking and even more dangerous looking. Ryou shrunk back under the werewolf's gaze while the other werewolf looked back at his partner and growled at him. **_

"_**Stop that."**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**You're scaring him."**_

"_**He's already scared enough."**_

"_**And you are only making it worse."**_

_**The tanned werewolf shrugged and stepped out of the hollow of the tree to stretch his back. The other turned back to Ryou who was now staring at him in fear. **_

"_**I said earlier that we weren't going to hurt you and we aren't."**_

"_**You were the one that talked before."**_

"_**Yes. Now are you lost?"**_

"_**Yes."**_

"_**Where are you from?"**_

"_**Domino. I just moved here and the kids from my school were playing a game and let me join in. I was told to walk into the forest and keeping walking for 5minutes before coming back. But I fell and lost my way."**_

"_**Well let's get you back to the city than."**_

_**The pale werewolf left the hollow of the tree and Ryou cautiously left the tree. The tanned male had already changed back to his wolf from and was sitting on the ground waiting. The pale man was standing beside the other and waiting for Ryou. **_

"_**Come on then." He said as he changed to his wolf form, causing Ryou to take a step back. "I'm not going to hurt you and neither is Akefia." Ryou shook but walked over to him as the other wolf started off. "On you get."**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**Hop on. You were already carried on akefia's back while you were unconscious so it won't be any different."**_

"_**Except I'll be awake."**_

"_**Just get on. You are going to catch a chill the long you stay out here."**_

_**Ryou carefully climbed on before laying along his body. The warmth of his body was welcomed greatly by Ryou. **_

"_**You're so warm."**_

"_**Yeah well wolves are naturally warm."**_

_**Ryou wrapped his arms around his neck before the wolf took off. Ryou eventually fell asleep, the stress of what was happening was getting to him and the easiest thing his body could do was sleep. **_

_**~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~**_

_**Ryou woke to gentle shaking and opened his eyes to see the pale werewolf leaning over him in his human form. Ryou sat up and could hear cars driving by. **_

"_**We're at the city but still in the forest. We can escort you to the edge and without being seen."**_

"_**Thankyou... ah..."**_

"_**I'm Bakura, my mate is Akefia."**_

"_**Thankyou Bakura... Akefia." Ryou said unsure since the other was sitting back further, still in his wolf form and looked bored. "My name is Ryou by the way."**_

"_**Well it was our pleasure Ryou. I hope we meet again."**_

"_**Well if you need anything I'm sure you can find me. I got to the Domino High School. I stand out."**_

_**Bakura chuckled. "I guess we would as well."**_

_**Ryou smiled and thanked them again before disappearing into the forest towards the sound of the cars. **_

_**~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~**_

"After that they came and visited me quite often and after about 6months both of them caught me off guard one day by both of them kissing me on the lips. After that we got together and then they had to leave the city and took me with them. I was changed about 6months after we all got together."

"Wow. At least it was by free will."

Ryou smiled and Yugi turned to Malik who started talking.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 26 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review. The more reviews the more chapters you get.


	27. Chapter 27

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Chapter 27

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

"I met Marik on my way home from school...

_**Malik was walking home from the library. He had some study he had to do if he ever wanted to graduate to the next grade so he had to do this assignment and at least get a solid pass or more in it. So he went to the library and stayed out late to get information for his assignment. It didn't matter what time he got back home it was the weekend tomorrow so he could sleep in if he was tired but not for too long. **_

_**Malik was walking by an alley way and was grabbed and dragged in. Malik groaned as he was slammed into the wall hard by someone twice his size and weight. Malik groaned looking up and touched the back of his head to feel something wet and sticky there. Malik looked at the person who dragged him in and groaned in annoyance. The man came at him and lifted him to his feet and slammed him into the wall again, causing Malik to have stars shoot across his eyes. **_

_**The man started to undo his belt and drop Malik's trousers to the floor and started with his boxers. Malik soon regained his senses to know what was happening and threw a punch at the unsuspecting man causing him to stumble back a bit and letting him go. Malik quickly pulled his pants up and did the buttons and tried to flee knowing that if he tried to fight this man he was sure to fail. **_

_**Malik just about reached exit to the alleyway when the back of his jacket was grabbed and he was thrown back into the alleyway and to the ground. Malik cried out in pain when his hair was grabbed and he was dragged deeper down the alleyway. Malik gasped when he was let go and started to struggle when he was sat on and the man was trying to pull his trouser back off. Soon the man got frustrated and his Malik in the face three times causing Malik to lie still and wait for the dizziness to stop. **_

_**The man ripped Malik's trousers and boxers off while he was trying to regain his focus. Malik slowly started to regain his vision and the dizziness disappearing to find that the bottom part of him was naked. Malik started to struggle again, tears were already falling from his eyes. The man grabbed both of Malik's hands in one of his and held them above his head as he pulled his own pants down with the other. **_

_**Malik shut his eyes tightly and waited for the pain to come but suddenly there was a growling sound that sounded like a dog and he felt the guy above him let go of his hands but not move from where he was. Malik opened his eyes and saw his eyes that his attacker had stopped. Malik heard someone or something walking behind him and turned his head to see a golden wolf with dark violet eyes. **_

_**The wolf walked forward and the man started to back up quickly leaving Malik on the floor in the wolf's way. The wolf was just looking straight at the man instead of at Malik. The man quickly turned and tried to run but the wolf just ran at him, jumping over Malik and attacking the man. The wolf quickly tackled the man and bit into his neck, killing him. **_

_**Malik watched as the wolf kill the man that attacked him before turning to Malik and walking over. Malik just stared in fear and slowly tried to crawl away. The wolf just walked towards him and picked up his trousers and boxers in his mouth before walking towards Malik quicker before dumping them in his lap and sat in front of him. **_

_**Malik placed them over his lap and stared at the wolf in fear as to why it wasn't going to hurt him. Malik quickly put his boxers on so that he wasn't naked and back up from the wolf more. The wolf cocked it's head before standing up and walking closer to him and stood beside him. Malik shook as he watched the wolf move to stand beside him before it nudged him in the arm. Malik jumped slightly before he was nudged again. **_

_**Malik looked at the wolf as it sat beside him before very slowly reached up with his hand and patted the wolf on the head. Malik jumped as the wolf gave him a bark to get his attention and then gave him another nudge. Malik slowly climbed to his feet, keeping a close eye on the wolf as he did. The wolf just watched as he pulled his trousers on before slowly inching away and when he was, Malik bolted from the alleyway without his bag.**_

_**~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~**_

_**Malik soon arrived back at his apartment building out of breath. Malik ran up the stairs to his apartment floor and pulled his keys out of his pocket as he reached his door before quickly let himself in. Malik locked his door behind him and just sat on the floor gasping for breath, trying to get his head around the fact that he'd nearly been raped and saved by a wolf. **_

_**After sitting there for ten minutes Malik shakily got to his feet before hearing something at the door. Malik looked through the peep hole and couldn't see anything but could hear something at the door. Malik unlocked the door and slowly opened it before it was pushed open by what was on the other side, causing Malik to fall to the floor at the unexpected action. Malik looked up as he heard the door close to see the same wolf there and his bag on the floor in front of the door. **_

"_**No no no no no no this can't be happening." Malik muttered out in fear as he crawled backwards away from the wolf. **_

_**Malik soon gasped as the wolf transformed and became a man who looked similar to him but was obviously stronger and more dangerous than him. The man's hair was sandy blonde and spiked out in every direction possible, had sharp dark violet eyes and was tanned. **_

"_**You ok?"**_

_**Malik then proceeded to faint on the floor in shock. The man frowned before turning to the door and locked every lock that he could see on the door before going and picking up Malik and carrying him to the bedroom that he soon found and laid him on his bed. The man then sat on the desk chair in the room and waited for him to wake up. **_

_**~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~**_

_**Malik woke up a couple of hours later to find it was close to midnight and the lights were still all on out of his bedroom. Malik groaned softly and sat up looking around before stiffening up in fear, seeing a man sitting at his desk and facing him and staring him right in the eye. Malik flashed back to his near rape, the wolf that saved him, running home, the wolf finding him, getting inside his apartment and then changing into a person. **_

_**Malik backed up against his bed head as the person across from him stood up and walked over. Malik looked around him trying to find anything to defend himself with and found nothing but his pillow. Malik quickly grabbed his pillow when the person was in range and swung it out at the person. The person held up his arm to block Malik's attack and grab the pillow from him and toss it back on the bed by Malik's feet before sitting on the side of his bed. **_

"_**Are you ok?"**_

"_**Who... W-Who a-a-are y-y-you?"**_

"_**I'm Marik, I know your name is Malik. Are you ok?"**_

"_**I'm fine. D... I know this sounds silly... but did you really transform from a wolf?"**_

"_**Yes I did."**_

_**Malik whimpered and pushed himself off the side of the bed, trying to distance himself from Marik. "I...I want you to leave."**_

"_**But you are injured. I want to make sure you're alright."**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**I can smell blood on you somewhere."**_

_**Malik frowned and started to think back to the attacked and realising when he was thrown into the wall he'd hit his head and it was enough to make it start to bleed. Marik stood up when Malik was spaced out and thinking back to where he could have been bleeding from, Marik moved around behind Malik and took a look at the back of his head. **_

"_**Maybe we should have a good look at your head under better light."**_

_**Malik jumped and spun around to find Marik behind him and extremely close. Malik took in a shaking breath being so close to someone who was a lot stronger than him. Marik wrapped a hand around Malik's arm and led him to where he'd found the bathroom earlier and stood Malik beside the sink and taking a closer look at his head. Marik gently moved his hair out of the way, causing Malik to hiss slightly in pain but he remained still. **_

"_**I think it would be best if I stay for 24hrs to make sure you don't have a concussion."**_

"_**I'll be fine."**_

"_**Please I insist."**_

"_**I don't know you. How do I know you are not trying to rape me?"**_

"_**If I wanted to hurt you in anyway shape or form I would have done it by now."**_

"_**Ok... I guess."**_

_**Marik chuckled at Malik's unsure answer. "Not very trusting of people are you?"**_

"_**No not really."**_

_**Malik gave Marik the couch and got him some pillows and blankets and he went to bed. Marik, every two hours, got up and woke Malik before letting him go back to bed and then went to bed himself. The next morning Malik made him breakfast before Marik left wishing him luck for the future.**_

_**Malik found that after Marik left he didn't feel very safe at night, even in his own home that had multiple locks on the door. Malik was finding that he wished Marik would just come and visit to see how he was but that never happened and Malik was a little disappointed in that even though he didn't really know Marik very well, except for him being a werewolf. Marik didn't even ask him not to say anything to anyone but Malik was not going to reveal that because one people wouldn't believe him and he didn't want to. **_

_**Malik was again late at the library on a Friday afternoon and had lost track of time, studying for an exam and getting information for an assessment that was due in two weeks time. He was now walking home at 10pm at night the same way home he had before. Malik was keeping himself very close to the road so that if someone was going to try and drag him into an alley than he'd see them before they could do anything. **_

_**Malik was walking towards the same alleyway that he'd been dragged into the week before and heard some bins crash to the ground and a whimper from inside the alley. Malik froze up before he reached it and wasn't going to move till he heard what sounded like a dog whimpering in pain. Malik slowly approached the alleyway and carefully looked around the side and saw a dark figure of a dog laying on the ground and trying to move. Malik carefully entered the alleyway, his eyes scanning the surrounding area in case it was some trick. Malik got within sight of the animal and gasped seeing it was Marik in his wolf form. **_

"_**Marik!" **_

_**Marik lifted his head and towards the sound. Marik saw Malik rushing over to him and knelt beside him. **_

"_**Malik run!"**_

"_**I'm not leaving you here." Not really focusing on the fact that Marik was talking to him right now in his wolf form.**_

"_**Malik you need to leave."**_

"_**Well, well, well what do we have here."**__** Malik's head snapped up to the right to see a dark black wolf with green eyes walking towards him. **__**"A human who knows who you are Marik."**_

"_**You did this to him."**_

"_**Why yes I did. Like it?"**_

"_**NO! It's horrible."**_

"_**Malik run!"**__** Marik said hushed so the other wolf couldn't hear.**_

"_**No."**_

"_**Well I'm certainly going to enjoy you as a snack."**__** The other wolf said. **_

_**Malik looked up in time to see the wolf lunge at him and he rolled away and looked up to see the wolf smirk. Malik backed up against a bin that had a lid that came off. Malik gripped it in his hand and as the wolf jumped at him he swung his arm out and hit the wolf in the side of the head before Malik moved away. The wolf growled in pain. **_

"_**You are so dead human."**_

_**Marik growled as he watched Malik try and fight the wolf off and he knew Malik was going to lose. Marik pushed himself up and seeing as the wolf was distracted with Malik, Marik jumped on its back and buried his teeth in the other wolf's neck. The wolf howled in pain and tried shaking Marik off. Marik buried his teeth in deeper and moved his head to the left sharply and snapped the wolf's neck. The wolf slumped to the ground and Marik rolled off to the side. **_

_**Malik could only watch as Marik came to his rescue again, even though he'd come to Marik's first. Malik hurried over, next to Marik and looked over his injuries. He was bleeding from his neck and side not too quickly but if it wasn't treated soon he would bleed to death. He had other scratches here and there that weren't bleeding at the moment. **_

"_**Marik can you change back? I'll take you back to my apartment and fix you up."**_

_**Marik whimpered in pain as he changed back. He lay on his side, eyes shut tight and gritting his teeth. Malik smiled slightly and slid Marik's arm around his neck. **_

"_**Ready?"**_

"_**Yeah."**_

_**Malik started standing up and pulling Marik with him. Malik started the trek out of the alley, with Marik leaning against him. Malik led Marik back to his apartment. It was a slow journey but when they finally reached the room Marik was close to unconsciousness. Malik let them in and took Marik straight to the couch and laid him down. Malik quickly locked all the locks on the door and then got the first aid kit and started to bandage up Marik's wounds. He'd taken Marik's shirt and trousers off, blushing as he did so seeing such a muscular body before putting it aside and treating him. Marik was unconscious during this so he didn't see Malik's blushing. **_

_**After Malik bandaged him up he left with Marik's clothes and put them through the washing machine to stop the blood from staining. Malik made something small from himself to eat and took a glass of water and placed it on the coffee table that was in the room where Marik was sleeping. Malik sat on a single seater couch and slowly fell asleep.**_

_**After Marik healed quickly, Malik begged him to stay because he didn't want to be left alone. Marik stayed with him and after about three months they were together and three months after that Malik was changed to a werewolf. **_

I have been with Marik every since. That was about eight years ago." Malik said as he finished.

Yugi stared at Malik surprised that it was one eight years ago and the way he met Malik. Malik chuckled at his face.

"All is fine. I was never raped and he saved me twice so he had a few points up his sleeve."

Yugi laughed along with Ryou, the pups had come back up to Ryou who was now in his wolf form feeding them. Yugi smiled as he looked at the pups feeding along with Malik.

"Just think. That will be me soon." Malik stated.

"**Yugi how were you changed?"**

"Oh well it's not something I've told anyone about."

"Not ever Yami or Atemu?"

"No. Not yet."

"**Yugi you don't have to tell us yet if you don't want to. I was just curious."**

"Like me."

"Well ours weren't that traumatic as I'm sure yours is going to be."

"It's fine. I have to start somewhere."

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 27 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review. Remember the more reviews more chapters for you.


	28. Chapter 28

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Chapter 28

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

"It was about a year ago. I was with my grandfather working in our game shop...

"**Yugi I'm going down stairs to tidy up alright." Solomon, Yugi's grandfather said. **

"**Ji-chan why don't you let me tidy the basement."**

"**It's fine just watch the shop."**

**Yugi sighed as his grandfather went into the basement and closed the door. Yugi sighed as he sat on the stool and waited for a delivery or customer. His grandfather would spend half a day downstairs cleaning, waiting for the next delivery. Yugi knew it shouldn't take so long to clean but his grandfather was old, so he figured that's why it took him so long.**

**Yugi looked out the front of the store from where he sat and saw leaves were scattering the front of the shop. Having nothing better to do Yugi got up from his seat and grabbed the broom from the small back room which was used as an office so his grandfather had somewhere to do and store all the paperwork for the shop. Yugi headed out to the front of the store and started to sweep away all the leaves so the sidewalk at the front of the store was clean. **

**Just as Yugi was about to head inside he heard something down the side alleyway by their home where their bins were stored. Yugi frowned and walk over and head in to the alleyway to find out what made the noise. Yugi frowned as he took a look around but found nothing. **

**Shrugging his shoulders he turned to leave when he was attacked. Yugi was knocked to the ground and when he looked up he was surrounded by wolves. Yugi shook in fear, fearing for his life. The wolves walked in closer so there was no chance for Yugi to even escape the circle they had created. **

"**Stand down boys."**

**Yugi looked behind him to see a man standing behind the wolves. The wolves that were in front of the man stepped back to let him through. Yugi stared at the man in fear. **

**He was dressed in a suit and had a long black trench coat on. His face was old, Yugi guessed late 50's and his hair was brown going grey. Yugi couldn't see what colour his eyes were but the look on his face was one Yugi didn't like. **

"**You can't harm one of your soon to be own."**

"**W...Wh...What?" Yugi stuttered quietly. **

"**My boy you are going to be my new pet."**

**One wolf jumped onto Yugi pushing him to the ground while the man moved forward and quickly covered Yugi's mouth with a cloth to smother his screams before pulling out a needle he had already prepared and slid it into the side of Yugi's neck and injecting him with the substance. Yugi screamed in fear as he felt the liquid in the needle enter his system but his screams were muffled by the clothe over his mouth. Yugi had already struggled to get away before the needle was inserted in his neck so he knew it wasn't possible now. Yugi whimpered as his vision started to go dark. **

"**What have you done to me?" Yugi said when the cloth was removed. **

"**Just a small sleeping drug. I'll carry out my plans back at your new home."**

**Yugi whimpered as his vision got darker and he felt sleepy, tears were falling down his face.**

"**Don't worry pet, I'll be there when you wake up and we'll begin your change. I may even decide to let you keep your name if you behave."**

**With that Yugi lost consciousness. **

**~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~**

**Yugi woke to find himself chained to a soft bed with his arms held above his head and his top half naked. Yugi cried in fear and tried to struggle but get nowhere. Yugi looked around and saw that the bed was surrounded by curtains so Yugi couldn't see what was behind them and that's what scared him the most. **

"**Pet, are you awake?" The voice that belonged to the man that kidnapped him said. **

**Yugi remained silent, shaking in fear. He could only watch as one side of the curtains were opened and the man slid onto the bed before the curtains closed leaving them both unseen by anyone outside. **

"**Please... Please let me go." Yugi begged. **

"**I'm sorry but anyone I let go is killed. So in other words I'd have to kill you. I'm not going to do that, I'm not over you yet." Yugi whimpered, tears fell down his face as the man undressed. "Let's play."**

**~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~**

**Yugi sobbed loudly as the man pulled out of him. Yugi had his head turned to the side so he didn't have to look at the man. **

"**Hmmm... you were enjoyable I feel like a second round." Yugi's eyes widened in fear and tears fell heavily. "But you're not ready for that and you need time to heal. We'll play again tomorrow."**

"**I won't heal by tomorrow, not even a week will be enough." Yugi cried in fear. **

"**Oh pet you will be healed, I haven't changed you yet."**

"**Changed?"**

"**What's your name?" He asked realising he didn't know.**

"**Y... Yugi."**

"**Well Yugi I'm going to change you into a werewolf like myself."**

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 28 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review. Remember the more reviews the more chapters for you.


	29. Chapter 29

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Chapter 29

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

"_**Werewolf?"**_

"_**Yes."**_

_**The man suddenly started changing and his whole body became covered in brown fur and his body shaped changed to a wolf. Yugi stared in fear as he leaned down, mouth open and panting. Yugi started trying to get away, pulling frantically out at his restraints. **_

"**Stop trying to get away Yugi, it's impossible."**

_**Yugi froze hearing the wolf chuckle and speak. Yugi felt a wet nose on his cheek causing Yugi to jump in fear and move his head away and exposing his neck. He heard a chuckle before screaming in pain as the razor sharp fangs were dug roughly into his neck. He again tried to struggle and felt something was making its way into his system from where he had the fangs in his neck. Yugi was happy when the fangs were removed but wasn't happy when his neck was licked. The man stood and walked out and behind the curtain while Yugi lay there whimper in pain. Yugi could hear the man talking to someone but wasn't listening. Yugi just had his head turned into the pillow as he cried. **_

_**The curtains opened and two men appeared and started unchaining Yugi before pulling him from the bed causing Yugi to scream in pain. Yugi was pulled along to where the man who raped him stood. He was holding some clothes in his hands. **_

_"**Now be gentle with him. Take him to his cage and give him these when he was changed and help him change back."**_

_"**Yes Master."**_

_**One man took the clothes before taking Yugi's other arm and led him to his cage. Yugi limped as he tried to keep up and was constantly tripping as his legs couldn't keep up because of the pain he was in. Yugi stared as he entered a room that was filled with cages and humans inside each cage. The cages Yugi noted were 1meter x 1meter x 1meter and they were just big enough for each person in them. The people in the cages were young, between ten and twenty five and boys and girls. Anyone that was older were guarding them. **_

_**Yugi was led along to a free cell and tossed inside and his clothes placed on top. Yugi huddled in the corner and took in his surroundings. His cage had a small pillow and blanket for him to sleep on. Yugi grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around his body to keep it from view. **_

_"**Now boy what the name the Master gave you?"**_

_"**My parents call me Yugi." Yugi stuttered. **_

_"**No! Master has given you a new name. What is it?"**_

_"**He only asked what mine was."**_

_**The man grumbled. "Fine. I'll find out what it is. Now you should start to feel the effects of the serum in the Masters Fangs. We'll be back in an hour to help you change back to this form you are in now." Then the two men left. **_

_**Yugi sniffed and curled up on the ground. Yugi looked up when he heard someone making soft noises to get his attention. It was a boy in the cage next to him. His face was dirty. His hair brown and showed it hadn't been brushed or washed in a long time and his clothes were a mess. He looked about twenty five years old.**_

_"**Kid I'd take the blanket off, you'll rip it up if you don't. They won't give you another for a week or so." **_

_"**But I'm not dressed."**_

_"**Kid you don't have anything I haven't seen before." Yugi whimpered in pain and it was etched on his face. "Kid do it now."**_

_**Yugi did what the older boy said and removed the blanket from his body just as the pain got worse. He felt the bones in his body start to move, his teeth moving and changing, becoming sharper. His nails lengthened and reshaped to become claws. His skin spurted out fur, as his body reshaped to become a wolf. Throughout the whole thing Yugi was screaming in pain and all the people in the cages were looking on in sympathy for the young boy. **_

_**After about five minutes Yugi finally stopped screaming and a small black wolf stood in his place. The wolf looked around before his legs collapsed underneath him. The boy looked at him sadly and turned away. No one was allowed to talk to each other, but his own purpose had already been fulfilled and it was only a matter of time before he was taken away. **_

_**Yugi looked down in front of himself to see paws instead of hands and they were black. Yugi turned his head to look behind himself to see a body of a small wolf, his whole body black. Yugi saw his tail and it was also black but the end was amethyst in colour. Yugi whimpered, he was terrified and he wanted to go home to his grandfather and forget everything that had happened. Yugi sniffed the air when strange smells started coming to him. They were the smells of all the different people in the room but there was something else to the smells that Yugi didn't know what they were. **_

_**Yugi gave up and curled up on the ground and fell asleep, exhausted from everything that had happened. **_

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 29 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	30. Chapter 30

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Chapter 30

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

_**Yugi woke to the door of his cage opening and there stood the man that did all this to him. Yugi whimpered and pushed himself to the back of his cell. **_

"_**Come here Yugi; let us have a good look at you."**_

_**Yugi just whimpered and curled up on the ground shaking in fear. The man growled slightly and took a pole that one of the men was holding and used it to reach for Yugi. It had a loop on the end which was forced over Yugi's head and pulled tightly. Yugi yelped when something wrapped around his neck and was pulled tightly, pulling him out of the cage. Yugi tried to back away but the cord just got tighter and he was pulled out. The man handed one of the men the pole and the cord was slackened so it didn't hurt him but still firm. **_

_**Yugi whimpered in pain and fear and curled up on the ground in the front of his cage. The man walked forward and knelt in front of him and lifted Yugi's head to get a better look at him. Yugi whimpered and tried to pull his head from his grip but it just tightened and Yugi was scared. **_

"_**You look gorgeous Yugi. A real cutie."**_

_**He let go and Yugi whimpered as the cord was removed from his neck before the back of his neck was grabbed roughly and he was forced into the cage. Yugi whimpered and curled up on the ground. **_

"_**Now we have to teach you to change back." The man who started all of this, his master said.**_

_**Yugi yelped and gave a cry of pain as the whole cage became electrified and shocking him. Yugi was crying in pain on the floor of the cage before it all stopped and he cried there. **_

"_**Now Yugi this was just a demonstration of what happens when you are in your animal form without my consent. Now to change back you just need to think it really hard and it's the same for wanting to change to your animal form. Do it."**_

_**Yugi whimpered in pain as he thought hard. He didn't want to be shocked again. Yugi yelp as a small shock ran through the cage but just enough as a warning to get him to hurry up. Yugi soon felt his body changing again and he opened his eyes and looked at his hands to find them his normal human hands. **_

"_**Well done Yugi. Now get some sleep and I'll see you later."**_

"_**Can't I have any clothes?" Yugi called out. **_

_**Yugi let out a cry as one of the men shocked him again and was held for longer.**_

"_**That's enough." Their master said. **_

"_**Master! He was being disrespectful of you. You have given him so much already."**_

"_**I know but he is new. Give him his clothes and leave him be." Their master said before leaving. **_

_**The man nodded and stuffed the clothes though the bars and left. Yugi quickly pulled on the pants and top and looked around him. The other people in the cages were pulling the blankets over them and getting ready to sleep. Yugi whimpered before curling up on the ground and pulling the blanket over him and laying his head on the pillow. Yugi jumped when the lights suddenly turned off and he was left in darkness. Yugi shivered before falling asleep and his sleep was filled with nightmares. **_

**_End of flashback _**

"He played with me daily and I was hardly ever given enough time to heal after his daily activities. I spent about a year like that and many escape attempts and every time getting further through the facility he kept us in. The punishments weren't fun but I couldn't stay there. I eventually got out and after about a week of running I literally ran into Atemu and Yami."

"**Oh my god Yugi I'm so sorry."**

"Why it's not your fault." Yugi sniffed, he'd been crying throughout the whole story.

"**But we never realised how badly you were treated."**

"I'm fine. I'm out of there and I couldn't be happier."

Malik smiled and hugged him tighter. When Yugi had started crying Malik moved next to him and wrapped his arms around Yugi, holding comfortingly as he continued to tell his story.

"Hey what happened to the guy that was in the cage next to you?" Malik asked.

"Oh well after being there a week he was taken out of the cage and he was fighting badly to get away. He just couldn't and I never saw him again. I don't know what happened. I was told the master only like young people between 14 and 25 and after that none of us knew what happened to them."

"I'm sorry."

"I didn't know his name and we never talked no one did. So I couldn't say if he was a friend or anything. If we talked we were shocked."

"**That's a little excessive isn't it?"** Ryou asked as the pups were curled around him sleeping.

"It was how it was. I guess it was to stop an uprising."

Yugi jumped when he heard a howl come across the darkening sky. It was still a few hours of night fall but it was slowly fading to darkness. Ryou lifted his head and gave a small howl back. The pups had heard the howl and woken and tried to copy Ryou but howling back. Yugi and Malik laughed softly as they were giving off small howls and kept going trying to be loud like Ryou.

"**That was Akefia. He wants me and the pups back."**

"They don't leave you alone much."

"**No not since the pups were born. Or before that really."**

Yugi jumped again when there was another howl and Ryou snickered. Malik grumbled and let go of Yugi and changed to his wolf form and howled back. The pups again tried to copy Malik this time and it caused all of them to laugh. Yugi looked confused he didn't really understand what the howling was about.

"**That was Marik he wants me back now."**

"**That's what happened with Akefia and Bakura when I got pregnant. He'll worry more now than he did before you go pregnant."**

"Hey can I ask what the howling is about?"

"**It's a form of communication. I'm guessing we'll need to teach you that."**

"Yeah." Yugi gave a small laugh.

"**It's fine. It's not your fault. How about tomorrow we do it. I'll leave to pups with Akefia and Bakura and we'll go teach you. We'll have Yami or Marik call you and then tell you what it means and then get you to respond."**

"O...Ok."

"**You'll do fine. It's easy."**

"If you say so."

Ryou and Malik changed back and they all picked up the pups and headed back to the den for dinner and rest.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 30 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	31. Chapter 31

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Chapter 31

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Yugi spent the next day with Malik, Ryou, Yami and Marik learning to howl. They took Yugi to a quiet field and had Marik and Yami communicating to them. Yami and Marik were in another field nearby. They started with easier ones and went through them with Yami and Marik calling them out and explaining what each one was and then had Yugi listen to them and tell Ryou and Malik what each one was and howl it back.

They spent the good half of the morning going through it till Yugi's throat got sore from all the howling.

"**Guys could we take a break? My throat is getting sore."**

"**Probably a good idea."** Malik said.

"**Let's meet Yami and Marik then go get a drink from the river."**

Both nodded and they took off running towards the next field. They soon arrived to find Marik trying to pin Yami down in a play fight. Yugi just stared at them in shock while Ryou shook his head. Malik on the other hand smirked and ran at them both and help Marik successfully pin Yami down by distracting him. He couldn't risk getting into the play fight because of his unborn pups.

Marik smirked down at Yami who was glaring at him and Malik. Malik was cackling to himself over the fact that Yami lost to Marik.

"**Get off me Marik."**

"**No I'm good."**

"**Yami, Marik we are going to get a drink coming?" **Ryou asked.

"**I'm good."** Marik said.

"**Well I want a drink get off." **Yami said and Marik shook his head.

Malik walked over and pushed Marik off Yami and smirked at Marik before running off to the river, Marik not far behind him. Malik raced through the forest towards the river. He knew Marik wasn't going to tackle him and he was not going as fast as he normally could so Malik sped up as fast as he could and when he finally reached the river changed back and as he turned around he saw Marik stalking towards him. Malik chuckled and sat down before Marik pounced on him. Malik fell back against the ground and looked up at a wolf on top of him.

"Aww you caught me."

"**That's just bull. You let me catch you."**

Malik chuckled and wrapped his arms around Marik's neck. "May I did? What you going to do about it?"

Marik changed back and rested his on his elbows on the ground so he was laying on Malik. Leaning down he captured Malik's lips in a kiss and wrapped his arms around Malik before rolling over so Malik was lying on top of him. Malik moaned and pulled away to look at Marik who just smirked at him. Malik moved so he was lying on his side on the ground since Marik was rubbing his stomach.

"I can't wait till you start showing even more."

"You want me fat."

"You won't be fat in that sense but the pups will be growing and we will be able to tell."

Malik smiled and kissed him again before laying his head on Marik's chest. Marik wrapped his arm around under Malik and rested it on Malik's stomach and brought his other around and laid it under his head. They both stayed that way for about five minutes till the other three arrived.

Yami just shook his head and walked down to the river to drink, Yugi and Ryou following. After drinking they were about to head back to the fields when a howl ripped across the air. Malik, Ryou, Marik and Yami's heads snapped up before Marik and Yami bolted off.

"**What's going on?"**

"**We need to go back and quickly." **Ryou said.

Malik quickly chased after Marik and Yami before Ryou and Yugi quickly followed. They arrived at the den to see Akefia, Yami, Atemu and Marik fighting four wolves. Yugi gasped and backed up slightly. Yugi could see that Akefia and Atemu were already injured having to fight two of them till Marik and Yami came to back up. Yugi turned to Malik and Ryou who were starting to make their way around the fight and into the den. Yugi quickly followed and as soon as he reached the entrance Bakura came out and jumped down into the fight.

Yugi watched from the entrance as the fight soon came to their favour and the wolves were beaten but still alive but too weak to move, blood covered the ground. Atemu stood up tall looking down at all four of the wolves.

"**Who sent you?"**

"**We will tell you nothing."**

"**Oh but you will." **

Akefia walked forward and bit into his leg and hard. The wolf howled in pain and tried to get his leg away from Akefia.

"**Who sent you?"**

"**Our master. He wants Yugi back."**

"**Yugi is never going back. He is staying here with our pack, where he belongs. Not with some man to use for his own pleasure."**

"**More will come."**

"**Not if they can't find your scent."**

Atemu nodded and they pounced on the wolves and quickly killed them. Atemu sighed and looked at Akefia who looked just as bad as him and extremely tired. Yami, Marik and Bakura looked at them and sighed.

"**Go rest you two. We'll deal with lunch and dinner, these bodies and removing their scent."** Yami said with Marik and Bakura nodded agreeing with Yami.

"**Alright."**

Atemu and Akefia headed past Yugi into the cavern and then into their respectful dens. Yugi watched as Ryou quickly followed after him and Malik looked after his pups. He looked up at Yugi who didn't know what to do. Malik smiled and nodded his head towards Atemu's den. Yugi nodded and headed towards the den. As he looked in he saw Atemu in his human form and no clothes on and his back to the entrance. Yugi blushed darkly and backed up and stood there for a minute to get himself under control.

"Atemu? Can I come in?"

"Of course."

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 31 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	32. Chapter 32

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Chapter 32

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

**Previously:** "Atemu? Can I come in?"

"Of course."

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Yugi slowly walked around to see Atemu had put some pants on but no shirt. Yugi blushed darkly and was thankful that Atemu was facing the other way as he did something on the dresser. Yugi shook his head to clear his thoughts before looking back at Atemu who was now attempting to wrap a bandage around his arm.

"Atemu may I?" Yugi asked.

Atemu nodded and Yugi walked over and gently but firmly wrapped the bandage around his arm. Atemu smiled before ruffling Yugi's hair causing him to grumble about it.

"Thankyou Yugi. Is there something you wanted?"

"Well yes and no. I came to see you if you were alright. You looked exhausted out there."

"I was but those wolves were not trained very well in fighting like the other one I fought a while ago. I'm not so injured this time."

"Oh I thought they were beating you two."

"Before Marik and Yami rocked up they probably would have because we had to fight two at a time. Not good odds. But once they did we had the upper hand. Bakura did help with making it easier to distract some of them. We will both be fine, a little sore and injured but fine."

"I also want to apologise."

"What on earth for?" Atemu asked sitting Yugi on the side of the bed and sitting beside him.

"If it weren't for me my master wouldn't be sending others after you guys to get me back. It's my fault."

"Yugi I thought we had been through this. When we get hurt defending you and the rest of the pack isn't your fault. We knew that when we took you with us that the master of yours might send someone after you. We knew this and we still brought you back with us. So stop blaming yourself and apologising."

Yugi opened his mouth to try and protest but it just didn't come. Yugi looked at his lap before nodding, sort of understanding. Atemu sighed and grabbed Yugi's arm.

"Come on. Let's see how Akefia is. He was hurt more than me."

Yugi looked up surprised and nodded. They left the den and headed towards Bakura, Akefia and Ryou's den was. Atemu walked in to see Ryou was wrapping Akefia's waist in a bandage. Yugi blushed lightly disliking coming into their den. Yugi saw Akefia already had his leg wrapped in a bandage and that was starting to show blood coming through and his arm was also wrapped but you couldn't see any blood just yet.

"You ok Akefia?" Atemu asked.

"Yeah it hurts but I'll be fine."

"He's just being stubborn." Ryou said as he tied the bandage to hold it in place.

"I am not." Akefia challenged.

"Are." Ryou said.

He gave it an extra tug causing Akefia to grunt in pain. Ryou smiled sweetly and gave him a kiss on the cheek as Akefia glared at him. Ryou walked around and sat down beside Akefia on the bed as Atemu walked closer with Yugi walking close beside him. Akefia gave Yugi a good stare at and noticed he was looking like he wanted to stay something.

"What is it squirt?"

"Akefia!" Ryou scowled.

"It's alright Ryou. I've been called heaps worse in school."

"Still."

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry."

Atemu just stared at him. He couldn't believe it he'd just spoken to Yugi not more than 3minutes ago. Akefia looked slightly confused and so did Ryou.

"What for?" Ryou asked and Yugi pointed to Akefia's bandages. "You're apologising for his injuries. Yugi it's not your fault."

"I just spoke to him about that."

"Look Yugi, my injuries, and Atemu's injuries; if Yami, Marik and Bakura have injuries, it is not your fault."

"Being here is putting you all at risk."

"Yugi it's fine. You are better off here than with the man."

"But you are all getting hurt."

"And we heal. Yugi you don't have to worry about it."

Yugi looked like he wanted to protest again but kept his mouth shut and nodded slowly. Akefia stood up and grunted lightly in pain before walking towards Yugi and wrapped an arm around his neck before bringing his other up and making a fist and rubbing it on the top of his head. Yugi yelp and started to try and get him off.

"Ahhhh enough please!" Yugi said loudly.

"Are you going to stop apologising?" Akefia challenged.

"Yes!"

Akefia let him go and Yugi stumbled backwards and landed on the ground. He looked up Akefia and glared seeing as he was laughing. Yugi continued to glare as he sorted his hair back to how he wanted it to sit. Yugi stood up as he grumbled about it being unfair that he had to be short than everyone one else. Atemu chuckled hearing this and turned back to Akefia who took up his spot back next to Ryou.

"Well we were just coming to check up on you. Seeing as you are ok we'll leave you be."

Akefia nodded and Atemu went to wrap his arm around Yugi's neck causing him to duck away from. Akefia pissed himself laughing seeing how fast Yugi moved just then. Yugi pouted and stalked out arms crossed, pretending to be upset. Atemu chuckled and followed after him. As soon as they were out of the den they heard Ryou give out a yell of surprise and then a moan.

"You're all mine now."

"Akefia you're meant to be relaxing."

They then heard another moan from Ryou. Atemu looked back before looking to Yugi.

"I suggest we leave now."

"Yeah."

Both of them quickly headed back over to Atemu and Yami's den.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 32 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	33. Chapter 33

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Chapter 33

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Yugi sat around the camp fire with everyone. Yami, Marik and Bakura had removed the bodies and scent of the wolves from past their territory before they started hunting for dinner. Yugi was still feeling a little guilty about what happened earlier this morning. He didn't want to say anything to anyone else because he knew Atemu would sooner or later find out and then he would get another talking to about being sorry for something that isn't entirely his fault.

Yugi sighed as he started to eat with Yami and Atemu on the dead deer. He had sighed quietly enough as to not let them hear it. As they were eating Yugi noticed that Marik also had a bandage wrapped around his arm but was only small. Yugi bit his lip against saying for the reason he would be told that it wasn't his fault.

When they finished eating Yugi helped Marik and Bakura take the dead carcases out and for the first time he saw how they got rid of the bodies. They used fire to burn the bones to ash so that it wouldn't attract other animals to see if there was anything left on the bodies.

When they headed back in Yugi said goodnight to the both of them and headed towards his den to get changed so he was ready for bed. Yugi sighed as he looked around before going towards Atemu and Yami's den. When he was about to announce his presence he froze on the spot at a certain words Yami spoke to Atemu about.

"Atemu what are we going to do about him? We can't keep doing this. You can't keep doing this."

Yugi whimpered softly and listened to Atemu's response.

"What do you want me to do? There is nothing we can do. We'll just have to put up with him till I think of something."

Yugi felt tears hit his eyes and quickly hurried back to his den and laid down to cry into his pillow.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

"Atemu what are we going to do about him? We can't keep doing this. You can't keep doing this." Yami said as he sat beside Atemu on the bed.

"What do you want me to do? There is nothing we can do. We'll just have to put up with him till I think of something." Atemu spoke back angry at what Yami was saying.

"You need to do something." Yami said. "The pack is eventually going to lose someone."

"What do you want me to do? Break up the pack again till we've dealt with this. We are stronger together."

"I'm not saying to break us all up but we need to do something."

"I can't very well go around and try to find him. We have no place to start."

"Yugi might be able to show us."

"No I'm not making him go back there."

"Atemu it's the only way."

"I'm sure eventually the wolf that calls himself Yugi's master will come to get Yugi himself. We can deal with him then."

"Atemu we have pups here and Malik is pregnant. It's too dangerous."

"Then I'll think of something else. But at least allow me to do that."

"Fine."

"We should go to bed."

"Yugi hasn't come."

"What?"

"Yugi usually comes to say goodnight but he hasn't."

"Go check on him."

Yami nodded and headed out of the den. When he reached Yugi's den he found Yugi asleep curled up on the bed and facing away and his face buried in a pillow. Yami smiled grabbed the blanket folded at the end of the bed and laid it over Yugi before turning off the lap and leaving quietly. Yami walked back to his den and found Atemu laying in bed waiting for him.

"He's asleep. He's probably tired."

"Possibly. He'll feel refreshed tomorrow. Come to bed."

Yami smiled as he climbed into bed and curled up next to Atemu who turned off the lamp and they fell asleep together.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Yugi opened his eyes after the lamp turned off and waited half an hour before climbing out of bed and grabbed some clothes that Atemu and Yami had given him and put them in to a small backpack. Yugi quickly made the bed and crept out of the den and out of the cavern. He couldn't stay there when they were thinking what they were. They wanted him gone regardless of what Atemu and the others kept saying.

Yugi quickly put the back pack on and turned into his wolf form and ran off into the forest. He hoped he could get a good distance away before morning and then hopefully further through the day and that way at least he could keep a good distance from his master who was likely going to send more wolves and they should pick up his own scent and follow that. He just hoped he had a good distance on them before they found it.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Morning Yugi was tired from running all night. He didn't think he could keep running all day so he opted for walking for the rest of the day and when it came to night fall he'd sleep half the night and take up running again when he woke. He figured he would have put a good distance from the pack territory by then and the wolves would leave the den alone and follow him.

As the sun rose Yugi wandered through the forest in search of food or water. He didn't want to take any from the pack just in case he ever ran into them again. He didn't want to make an issue if there was ever the chance. He knew now would be close to the time the pack would be waking and would find him gone.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Everyone had risen and Bakura and Marik had opted for hunting in the morning. Everyone was gathering around the fire when they realised Yugi wasn't with them or coming out of his den.

"Hey where's Yugi?" Ryou asked.

"I don't know. I thought he would have been awake by now." Yami said. "I'll go get him."

"Yami if he's asleep leave him be. But do check on him." Atemu said.

Yami nodded and headed over to the den and as he walked in he got a surprise of his life. The bed was made and the lamp was cool. Yami quickly checked the wardrobe and gasped seeing some clothes missing. Yami raced out of the den and towards the other.

"He's gone."

"What?" Atemu said as he stood.

"He's gone. Some clothes are missing, the bed is made and the lamp is cold."

Everyone stared at Yami in shock, not one knew what to do. Everyone was just as surprised as Yami was.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 33 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.

Also I'm going to take a week or so off from posting chapters, so I can get a large amount already typed and ready to go. So you'll know see more chapters in a couple of weeks.


	34. Chapter 34

Here's the next chapter.

Sorry for the late update, been working and haven't had time to update.

Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Chapter 34

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

"What do we do?" Ryou asked. "He'll be found quickly and he doesn't know how to fight at all or hunt really well."

"I'm going after him." Atemu said as he stood up. "Bakura, Ryou, Malik I want you to take the pups to the emergency den south of here and stay there till we get there. I will make sure your scent is not found. Quickly pack some things and go now."

Bakura nodded and ushered Ryou to the den. Marik led Malik to their den and helped him start packing. Akefia, Atemu and Yami were left in the cavern together.

"What are we going to do?" Akefia asked.

"Find him and bring him back."

"Hopefully his Master hasn't found him yet."

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Yugi had been walking for a good few hours now and he was tired. He had tried to catch rabbits and other small prey but just kept missing them. He was getting annoyed and hungry but also tired. He was so exhausted that he needed to go to sleep to rest. He wanted to get further away but he just couldn't.

He found a small hole in a tree and changed to his human form and took off the backpack and tossed it inside and then changed back and curled up inside the hole. It was a little tight but he was alright. It wasn't permanent. Yugi sighed softly before yawning and falling asleep.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Yugi jerked awake hearing something in the trees above him. Yugi was on high alert as he looked around. He couldn't find anything in the trees above him so he brought it down to the fact that it was either a tree limb falling off or a bird had flown away.

It was late afternoon and a couple of hours off night fall and he was still tired. He knew he couldn't afford to wait any longer and grabbed his back pack in his mouth and crawled out of the tree and changed to his human form. Yugi looked around as he put his backpack onto his back before changing back to his wolf form and took off. What he didn't know was both Atemu's group and his Masters group were closing in on him.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Yami, Atemu, Akefia and Marik were racing through the forest following after Yugi's scent. They had been at it for half the day now and could smell other wolves and animals which were following after him.

They paused when his scent led into a hollow of a tree. Atemu walked over and felt inside before walking back over to the group.

"**He's been here recently, probably an hour ago."**

"**We need to keep moving. While his scent is still strong so are the other werewolves and were animals."** Yami said. **"They won't be far behind him."**

"**He's not fast is he?"** Akefia remarked.

"**No he is not. He's probably trying to get as far away but we are older and a lot faster and more stamina than him."**

"**He can keep up with us when we had to run from the hunters." **Yami said confused.

"**That was short distance so he could. He's trying to run for a long time which involves stamina which** **he doesn't have a lot of."** Atemu said. **"We'll find him."**

Yami nodded as Atemu gave him a gentle nuzzle and lick. He knew Yami was extremely upset with Yugi's actions and wanted him back. Atemu nodded and they quickly started off again. They were getting closer when they heard a loud cry of pain in the distance. They jerked to a stop before running faster.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Yugi heard things following him as he ran from the tree he laid in. He tried to go faster to try and lose them but they just kept following. Yugi skidded to a stop when he saw a wolf in front of him. Yugi whimpered and went to run another way when he was bitten in the side and thrown to the ground. Yugi let out a loud cry of pain.

Yugi struggled to his feet as his backpack fell onto the ground. Yugi looked at his side to see it was bleeding heavily and there was a really bad bite mark there. Whimpering Yugi took off away from the wolves.

Yugi ran as fast as he could, he knew they were following after him. He was terrified. He knew who they worked for and who sent them. Yugi sobbed softly as he ran, he was in pain and moving made the pain worse. But he knew he couldn't stop otherwise they would catch and kill him.

Yugi ran for a few minutes till he skidded to a stop seeing something blocking his path and turned to his right to see another there. As he looked around he found he was completely surrounded by large bears which he knew as were-animals, but Yugi called them beasts and his Master called them his pets.

"Well Yugi it seems you give a good chase which is now coming to an end. I have become bored with you and you are just so much trouble so I'm going to giving you to my pets as dinner." His Master said from beside the beast that was in front of him.

Yugi whimpered and huddled on the ground and just before his Master snapped his fingers two wolves jumped on either side of Yugi and growled angrily at what surrounded Yugi from a distance. Yugi lifted his head to see Yami and Atemu next to him.

"Well what do we have here?" His Master said with an annoyed voice. "The two wolves that took my pet from me."

"**You can't have Yugi. He is ours."** Atemu growled at him.

"Why yes I can and I can do anything I want with him. I created him. I improved him. So if I want to feed him to my pets I will do so."

"**Give him to us and you won't have to worry about him anymore."** Yami said.

"Ah no! You see my pets are quite hungry and it would be a shame if they were to starve after travelling so far to get their meal. So I'll let you two feed them first and save Yugi for last." He said before snapping his fingers.

The beasts went at them, two at Yami and two at Atemu. Both jumped at the ones closets to them and started biting at its throat seeing as they were big beasts, bigger than normal bears and they didn't have much manoeuvrability. Yugi whimpered and ducked away from the fight, he knew he wouldn't be much help to either of them. It was better to stay out of the way so they didn't have to worry about where he was.

Yami and Atemu had just killed the first and were trying to get rid of their second beast and were having a bit more trouble getting at them. Yami yelped as he was thrown off and travelled a great distance before hitting a tree Yugi was beside. Yugi gasped seeing this and hurried over.

"**Yami are you alright?"** Yugi whimpered as he nudged his head gently.

"**I'm fine Yugi. I want you to do me a favour."**

"**Ok."**

"**I want you to run around in front of the beast to distract him. I need to get to his neck. Can you do that?"**

Yugi whimpered in fear and the pain in his side but nodded. **"Yeah."**

"**I won't take long to get at his neck, and then you get back by a tree alright? I'll help Atemu once I've killed it."**

"**Yes."**

Yugi stood up and faced the beast as it came looking for Yami. Yami looked at Yugi and saw he was scared and shaking. Yami frowned and looked at the ground to see blood dripping from the other side of his body. Yami hurried around the other side to see a large bit mark in Yugi's side and some flesh missing.

"**Yugi you're hurt."**

"**Yeah. Just hurry alright."**

Yugi hurried off to distract the beast. Yami cursed silently and hurried around by the trees so he could get behind the beast. Yugi was running circles around in front of the beast and was tiring quickly. Yami came up behind the beast and with a good run up he leapt onto the beast and attached his teeth into its neck and started causing damage. Yugi saw Yami up there and backed up before letting out a cry of pain as he was slammed in the side and thrown into a tree.

Yugi looked up to see his Master in his wolf form stalking up to him. Yugi whimpered as he tried to stand but found he was in so much pain and was weak that he couldn't. Yugi stared in fear as his Master stopped right in front of him and leaned down.

"**You really should have enjoyed your life with me Yugi and not tried to escape and none of this would have ever happened."**

Yugi whimpered in fear as his Master opened his mouth and leaned down towards his neck ready to break it. Yugi shook in fear and closed his eyes in fear. He could feel the breath on his neck before it suddenly disappeared. Yugi looked up to see Akefia and Marik standing on either side of him.

"**Get away from him."** Akefia growled.

"**Well there are more of you. I'm surprised."**

"**Akefia, Marik get Yugi out of here. We'll deal with his Master." **Atemu said as he stood behind the wolf.

Akefia nodded and Marik lifted Yugi up gently by his neck and laid in on Akefia's back. Both then quickly darted off into the forest. Yugi whimpered in pain as they ran, he knew Atemu and Yami were going to try and get rid of his Master, and he didn't want them to get hurt.

"**Stop please." **Yugi whimpered.

Akefia slowed up and turned his head back to him. **"What is it?"**

"**Don't let them fight him alone. Please go back."**

"**Yugi we need to get you back to the dens to fix you up. You're going to bleed to death."**

"**Marik can take me back. Akefia please help them."**

Akefia looked at Marik with uncertainty. **"Alright. Marik straight back to the dens and don't stop."**

Marik nodded and changed back and lifted Yugi into his arm. Akefia changed back and took him from Marik so he could change back before laying Yugi on his back. Akefia gave his hair a light ruffle up before watching them disappear into the forest. Akefia could sense Marik was making their scent trail disappear because he could no longer smell them. Akefia quickly changed and darted off back towards the fight.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 34 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	35. Chapter 35

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Chapter 35

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Yami and Atemu watched as Akefia and Marik took off with Yugi before turning their attention to the Master. He was a bit bigger than Atemu and was more bulky than the both of them. They knew why Yugi was so afraid of him because of how he held himself high and mighty. Atemu growled in anger and he and Yami leapt towards the other wolf.

Yugi's Master met Atemu's side of the attack and he tried going for his neck in one attack but failed as Atemu's paw got him across the head knocking him to the ground, but not before he knocked Atemu to the ground the same way.

Yami leapt onto the Master's back and tried to bury his teeth in his neck but just as he was about to sink his teeth in he was thrown off by another wolf who was already quiet injured from their previous fight.

When they were getting closer after hearing Yugi's cry of pain they were met with wolves that were obviously meant to stop anyone from getting too close to stop the fight. Atemu, Akefia, Marik and Yami took care of the wolves before telling Akefia and Marik to find Yugi and protect him. They had split up after that and Akefia and Marik went around the outside of the area, killing off wolves in their way and around to where they found Yugi.

Yami growled angrily at the wolf and leapt at him and buried his teeth into his neck and quickly snapped it. The wolf slumped to the ground before Yami turned to Atemu who was on his back with the Master's teeth buried in near his neck. Yami growled angrily and charged over and knocked the wolf off Atemu before leaping on top of him and sunk his teeth into his neck. Yami was having a hard time trying to break his neck as the Master was shaking and doing everything possible to throw Yami off.

Yami didn't notice that as he had his teeth buried in his neck that wolf had backed up to a tree and he leapt up onto his back legs and smashed Yami between his body and a tree. Yami let go of his neck and let out a loud cry of pain before falling off and onto the ground. The wolf turned to him and growled angrily at him as blood poured down his neck. Yami panted as he tried to stop his head spinning.

"**You two are really starting to try my patience. When I'm done with you both I'm going to find Yugi, kill whoever he is with and then drag him back kicking and screaming to your dead bodies before having my way with him one last time and then killing him slowly."**

Yami growled and glared up at him. **"That's if we don't kill you first."**

Yami saw Atemu walking over before leaping onto the wolf's back and burying his teeth into the wolf's neck. Yami leapt to his feet and buried his own teeth into the wolf's neck underneath. He knew it was a risky place to go since the front paws could get him but with the two of them latched onto his neck he would die.

Yami felt the paws scrap down the front of his chest and buried his teeth in further against the pain. He needed to kill this wolf before he let go. Soon he felt the wolf started weakening as his legs were lowering. With him latched on underneath he had access to his airways and closing off the wolf's windpipe would help bring him down and kill him.

Yami let go as the wolf's neck as it fell to the ground. Atemu stood up and sunk his teeth back in and crushed it's windpipe now that it was easy to access. When that was done Atemu stood up and looked at Yami who was shaking in pain. Atemu looked at his chest to see lots deep scratch marks. Atemu hurried over and changed back to his human form and looked more closely and to steady him.

"Yami talk to me."

"**It's hurts." **Yami said trying to be comical.

"Seriously Yami, how bad does it feel?"

"**Pretty bad. I...I need to lie down."**

"Change back. I'll carry you."

Yami changed back and leaned against Atemu who wrapped his arms around him. Yami smiled and kissed his cheek.

"You're hurt to."

Atemu also had deep scratches littering his whole body from when he was going one on one against the Master when Yami was busy with the other wolf. There was also the deep shoulder wound which was bleeding as well. Atemu's smile was strained against the wounds that were on his face. There were three sort of deep scratches on the right hand side of his face. Both froze up hearing something coming through the foliage behind them.

"That's not fair. Where are the rest of them?" A familiar voice said.

Both turned to Akefia who was standing there looking annoyed that there were no wolves left for him to kick their asses. Atemu chuckled and shook his head and stood with Yami in his arms and visibly winced in pain.

"Atemu let me take him. You're banged up pretty badly too."

"We need to hurry back."

"Then let's change back and let me carry him. The soon we get back the sooner you'll both feel better."

Atemu sighed and nodded. Akefia changed back and Atemu laid Yami down who wrapped his arms around Akefia's neck and held on firmly. Atemu changed back and they both started off.

"Thankyou Akefia." Yami said softly so Atemu didn't hear.

He felt Akefia hold in a chuckle and a nod of his head to show he heard. Yami held back his cries of pain as Akefia ran through the forest, jumping over fallen branches. He laid his head against Akefia's back and closed his eyes he knew it would take at least half the day to get back to the old dens and then another hour to get to the backup dens.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Yugi had his arms still wrapped around Marik's neck and he was slowly starting to feel faint and black blotches were clouding his vision. Yugi tightened his arms more around Marik's neck He knew sooner or later he was going to pass out. They had been going at it for many hours now and Yugi wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out for. He'd been pushing himself to stay awake or at least enough so he still had a firm grip around Marik's neck.

"Marik... h-how much further? I'm starting to feel faint."

"**We are nearly there. We passed the dens not too long ago. Just hold out for another ten minutes if you can."**

"I don't think I can."

Mariku slowed to a stop and lowered himself to the ground and Yugi rolled over and whimpered in pain. Marik quickly changed and wrapped his arms around Yugi's body and lifted him up before running off towards the other dens. He heard Yugi whimper before his body fell limp against him. Marik cursed silently and picked up his speed and hurried towards the dens.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Marik saw the dens come into view through the trees and he silently thanked whatever god was watching over them and ran into the den.

"Bakura, Ryou, Malik help!"

He saw the three run out of Bakura, Ryou and Akefia's den and run over. Ryou quickly pulled him to a spare den and got him to lay Yugi on the bed. Malik had run off when Ryou was dragging Marik and retrieved the medical kit from his stuff. When they were packing Malik put the medical kit in their bags seeing as Ryou had to pack for the pups and he figured someone might get hurt.

Malik hurried into the den to see Marik standing beside the bed help Ryou removed all of Yugi's clothes except for his boxers. Marik turned to Malik and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead.

"I'm going to go find Atemu, Akefia and Yami."

"Marik you're exhausted."

"Yes but I can rest when we are all safe. I'll be fine. I'll see you all soon. Take care of Yugi."

Marik changed back and raced out of the dens and Malik sighed before turning to Ryou and helping him with Yugi. Bakura left the two alone and when back to the pups since they were alone in the dens.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Akefia, Atemu and Yami were half way back and still had a fair distance to go. Atemu was starting to slow up and it caused Akefia to slow up so he didn't leave Atemu behind. Atemu had already told them both to go on ahead and he'd meet them at the dens but both of them refused to do so.

Akefia looked at Atemu and noticed that he was looking weaker by the minute. Akefia pulled to a stop and lowered himself to the ground and Yami climbed off.

"**Atemu stop."**

"**Why?"**

"**I'm going to see if Marik is close." **

Akefia let out a loud howl while Atemu moved over to Yami and lay down behind him. Atemu gently nudged his head, as Yami was lying on his back. His chest was full of the scratches so lying on his side would hurt so he lay on his back. Yami smiled at him and scratched under Atemu's ear.

Both turned their heads slightly when they heard a howl sound out through the forest. Both looked at each other and then to Akefia who returned the howl. He looked back at them and leaned back down by Yami who pulled himself onto Akefia's back.

"**Marik is obviously nearby. We can have him carry you Atemu."**

"**I'll be fine."**

"You're exhausted Atemu. Even I can tell and besides try arguing with him."

Atemu sighed as they started running towards where Marik was and also towards the dens. After about ten minutes of running they met up with Marik who looked at Atemu in surprise and then at Yami and gasped softly.

"**What the hell happened?"**

"**We'll tell you later. Let's just get home please."**

Marik walked forward to Atemu and gave him a look of 'get on or I'll make you'. Atemu looked at Akefia and Yami and they had similar looks as well. Akefia's was 'I'll make you if you don't move now' and Yami's was 'You won't get any for a month'. Atemu sighed and changed back and stumbled slightly before laying on Marik's back.

"**Good choice Atemu. We'll be home soon."**

"Yugi?" Yami asked as Akefia and Marik started running.

"**He was unconscious just before we got to the dens."**

"**You both will be the same if we don't get moving."**

Akefia and Marik kept running at the same pace the whole way back to the dens.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 35 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	36. Chapter 36

Here's the next chapter.

Please read the note at the bottom in regards to updates.

Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Chapter 36

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Akefia and Marik made it to the front of the dens and allowed Yami and Atemu off before changing back and helping them to their feet. They supported them as they helped them into the front part of the den.

"Bakura, Ryou, Malik!" Akefia called out.

He saw Bakura run out of their den and over to them. Bakura's jaw dropped when he saw their state.

"Where are Ryou and Malik?"

"With Yugi, they are keeping a close eye on him."

"Send them into Yami and Atemu's den. They need treatment." Akefia said.

"Alright. After they arrive you both get some rest. I'll watch over Yugi till they have finished with Atemu and Yami."

Marik and Akefia nodded and lead them both into their den. They sat them both on either side of the bed when Ryou and Malik ran in. Both started to tend to their injuries, starting with their deep scratches and then moving to the less severe injuries. For the deep ones there were stitches required which Ryou would do while Malik just assisted him. When they had finished they made the two lay down and not that they were going to argue with that.

"You both need to get some sleep and do nothing strenuous for a little white. Those scratches were very deep and you can't afford for any stitches to fall out. I'll come check on you in a little while and then in the morning to change the bandages." Ryou said sternly.

"Alright."

"But seriously how is Yugi?" Yami asked worried.

"Truthfully I don't really know. That injury of his was deep and he lost a lot of blood by the looks of it. So I can't really say. I'll let you both see him tomorrow."

"Atemu I would rather stay with Yugi." Yami said.

"Ryou do you think it's possible for Yami and I to just stay with Yugi. That way you and Malik can rest as well."

"Alright. I'll see if I can get Marik, Akefia and Bakura to move a few things around and then a mattress into the room he's in. You can't sleep on the same bed or on the floor. We can't risk Yugi's injuries being agitated by movement."

"That's fine."

"Alright, you two just rest here and we'll get the extra mattress set up."

Ryou and Malik walked out of the den to set up a stop in where Yugi was staying. They walked into their separate dens to see their mates relaxing on their beds. Ryou smiled and walked over and sat beside Akefia who was lying on the mattress.

"Hey Akefia, I was worried about you."

"I'm alright, tired by alright. I was worried about you and Bakura as well."

"We were fine. Listen, would you be able to help with one last thing?"

"What is it?"

"Moving a mattress into the den Yugi's in. Atemu and Yami would rather be near him. We just need to move a couple of things around and a mattress into the den."

"Alright."

"Thankyou."

Ryou smiled and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. Ryou led Akefia out of the den and both of them saw Marik being led out by Malik. They walked into the room Yugi was in to find Bakura sitting in a chair beside the bed. Yugi was laid on his back and a sheet over his body.

"Hey Bakura could you give us a hand." Akefia said.

"Sure."

They moved the draws from the room and into one of the spare dens and the mattress from that den into the spot they took the draws from. Ryou and Malik sent their mates off to bed and set the bed up for Atemu and Yami before going to collect them.

"Hey it's all set up." Ryou said.

"Thankyou Ryou, Malik."

Ryou walked over beside Yami and helped him stand and wrapped his arm around Yami's waist and Yami's arm over his shoulder, carefully seeing as Yami winced when his arm was lifted. Malik did the same with Atemu and was careful of where he put his own arm as Atemu had injuries all over. They led both into the room and sat them on either side of the mattress. Yami looked over at the bed and looked very upset.

"I would like it if you stay on the mattress for tonight, tomorrow and then I'll see when I think you are fit enough to move around." Ryou said.

"We will. Thankyou so much both of you and thank your mates for us as well."

"We will, just do as Ryou said or I'll have them kick your asses back to your own den." Malik said with a smirk.

Yami chuckled while Atemu shook his head. Both of them left and Atemu and Yami were left in the den alone with Yugi. Atemu lay down under the covers Ryou and Malik had provided for them. Yami looked back at Yugi once more before lying down under the covers as well.

"I'm sure he'll make it. He's strong." Atemu said.

"I know but he looks really bad."

"I know. Let's rest. We can look after Yugi tomorrow."

"But what about at night?"

"I'll wake up to check on him. I'm sure Ryou will be in here constantly throughout the night checking on all three of us."

"Ok."

Atemu moved his arm and wrapped it under Yami's neck and nudged him closer. Yami looked at him before shuffling closer and laying his head on his shoulder where he wasn't injured and quickly fell into a deep sleep. Atemu smiled seeing this before giving him a kiss and falling asleep as well.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Ryou would come periodically throughout the night to check up on all three and every time Atemu was the only one that would wake to check ups. Yugi hadn't improved through the night but he hadn't gotten worse either so he was stable for the time being. Atemu and Yami were slowly starting to heal but all their injuries were going to be sore for a little while.

In the morning they were going to find out whether or not Yugi would pull through or not.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 36 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.

Also just so you all know the I'm going on holiday's in a 5days and this will be the last story I update till I get back. I may not have internet connection where I'm going so you'll have to wait till I get back for the next chapter of 'Anaconda'. I'll be gone for roughly two weeks.


	37. Chapter 37

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Chapter 37

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Atemu groaned as he woke the next morning to find Yami curled up on his side, his head resting on Atemu's shoulder. Atemu smiled softly and gently moved Yami's head onto a pillow before he sat up and stretched slightly. Atemu winced slightly when he pulled some of his injuries a little too much.

Atemu looked over at Yugi who was still asleep on the bed and was in the same position he had been the night before. Atemu slowly and carefully climbed off the mattress and walked over to Yugi's side. He was very pale, more than normal and the bandage wrapped around his stomach was a light pink. Atemu reached out and gently brushed some hair from Yugi's face and gently stroked his cheek.

"Atemu what are you doing out of bed?"

Atemu turned to see Ryou standing there with bandages in his hand and some water as well. Atemu smiled and walked over and took the bandages from Ryou and set them on the dresser by the bed Yugi was in.

"I just woke up. I was checking on Yugi."

Ryou walked over and stood beside Atemu. He took a look at Yugi's face and found he was looking slightly better.

"He's looking better Atemu, but I need you to go back into bed and rest. I don't want to see you out of bed again till I say you can."

"Alright."

"Besides you look like you could use some more sleep."

"I do, I just kept waking up when you entered the den during the night."

"I think you were still on high alert."

"I know I am."

"Well back into bed and I'll check your wounds as well."

Atemu moved back onto the mattress and Ryou checked over his wounds. Atemu was wincing when Ryou would prod a little too hard on his wounds.

"They look like they are starting to heal but rest and sleep will speed these up."

Ryou moved to Yami and gently shook his arm to wake him but Yami remain asleep. Atemu shook his shoulder as well before they heard him start to snore. Atemu blinked before chuckling and shook his head, Ryou giggled.

"He's obviously tired. I suspect you'd be the same as him if you weren't so alert right now."

"Yeah probably."

"Atemu you are way more injured than Yami is. You should be unconscious like him."

Ryou sighed as he checked Yami over before going over to Yugi just as Malik walked in with Akefia, Bakura and Marik behind him. Malik walked over and helped Ryou change Yugi's bandages. Akefia, Bakura and Marik knelt down next to Atemu who was lying beside Yami and had Yami's head resting on his shoulder as he ran his hand through his hair, Yami snoring softly.

"How are you possibly awake?" Akefia asked.

"Every time Ryou entered last night I would wake up. I'm still on high alert."

"Well you should get some sleep. You look like crap." Marik said.

Atemu glared at him lightly before sighing softly and yawning. Atemu shook his head lightly after and looked at them seeing as they were smirking. Atemu shook his head and look at Ryou who was now standing beside the mattress and his hands were on his hips. Atemu frowned but saw Ryou looking at the three beside him.

"What are you doing in here? Atemu needs his rest."

"We were just seeing how he was." Akefia said.

"Out!" Ryou said as he pointed to the exit.

Akefia, Bakura and Marik said goodbye to Atemu before leaving the room. Atemu turned to Ryou who was glaring at the door before looking back at him.

"You sleep and try to relax. We are safe here. No one knows where we are. Akefia and Marik said that they removed everyone's scent when they picked you and Yami up so no one will find us."

Atemu nodded and moved onto his side and laid Yami's head back onto and pillow and Atemu rested his head just above and beside Yami's and felt his eyes start to close against his will. Ryou smiled as he watched this and he walked out quietly.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Atemu slept for the rest of the day without incident. He didn't wake when Ryou came to check on Yugi and he didn't wake when Ryou checked his own or Yami's injuries. He was finally getting the sleep he needed from the exhaustion and the blood loss.

It was now night fall and Yami was slowly starting to wake up for the first time since the night before. He found himself on his side and his face in Atemu's bandage covered chest. Yami smiled and looked up to see Atemu out cold and sleeping peacefully.

Yami looked around to find it was dark and he could see a little. He was still very tired but he saw the glow from out in the cavern where he was sure everyone else was. Yami groaned as he sat up after removing Atemu's arms from around his waist. He was hungry but he knew Ryou would get up him if he was to climb out of bed to go and get some.

"Hey! Can anyone here me?" Yami called out.

He heard a rush of feet as Ryou and Malik appeared in the doorway with their mates behind them. A lantern in their hands so they could see. Yami smiled as they walked in and Ryou checked his injuries over.

"Glad to see you're ok Yami."

"Thanks."

"You slept for a while."

"Really?"

"Yeah all day."

"Oh, didn't realise. Though I'm pretty sure I could sleep more. I'm just hungry and I need to go to the bathroom."

Ryou nodded. "Alright. I don't want you or Atemu changing into your wolf form so I'll have some meet cooked up and some fruit brought in. Bakura do you mind helping Yami outside."

"No."

"Thankyou, just take it easy Yami."

"Ok."

Bakura helped Yami stand up before leading him out of the den and outside. Ryou went and checked on Yugi and Atemu before going with the rest of them and cooked up some meat for Yami and Malik organised some fruit to put in the den for when Atemu woke up.

When Bakura returned with Yami they went straight back into the den and on the mattress. Ryou came in with his food and Yami thanked him.

"How is Yugi?"

"He's better Yami but I have done all I can, the rest is up to him."

"Atemu?"

"He's fine. He woke up every time I came in last night and was awake this morning. He was just on edge. He's slept the whole day. I don't think he'll wake up till tomorrow morning."

"Ok. On edge?"

"Yeah. Every time I came in he woke up before relaxing and going to sleep. Obviously making sure it wasn't some rogue wolf of Yugi's old masters coming to finish the job. Akefia and Marik have removed everyone's scent in this direction. We are perfectly safe."

"Ok. That's good."

"Well I'll leave you to rest. Do not get out of bed. If you need something call out. But try to get some more sleep."

"I will."

"I'll be in during the night to check on Yugi again."

"Ok."

Ryou left and Yami started eating the food he was given. Yami finished it quickly and found some fruit and water beside his bed. Yami took a drink and an apple and ate it before relaxing on the bed. He saw fruit and water of Atemu's side for when he woke up again. Yami turned off the lantern that was sitting beside his bed.

Smiling Yami laid down next at Atemu who immediately wrapped his arms around him. Yami smiled and brushed some hair from Atemu's face before relaxing next to him and slowly falling asleep again.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 37 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	38. Chapter 38

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Chapter 38

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Yami and Atemu had been resting in bed for a few days now and they were fit enough to move around without help but weren't allowed to do anything strenuous. Yugi was looking better but he still had yet to wake. He had lost more blood than Yami and Atemu.

Atemu and Yami had hardly left the den Yugi was in once they were allowed to move around. Both wanted to stay with Yugi till he woke up. Their injuries were healing but slowly, their stitches were still in and Ryou wasn't going to remove them till he felt they weren't necessary.

Yami was lying beside Atemu on their mattress in the den. Both were just trying to relax. Yami was laying facing Yugi who had not moved at all since he was laid on the bed. He was really upset that Yugi wasn't waking up and was starting to get worried because his body already needed food and if he didn't wake up then he would soon starve to death.

"Atemu?"

"Yes?"

"When do you think he'll wake up?"

"I don't know Yami. I really don't."

Yami turned around in Atemu's arms and buried his face in his chest. Atemu ran his hand through Yami's hair as he held him close.

"I don't want to lose him."

"I know. I don't either." Atemu looked at Yugi and hugged Yami tighter. "We just have to hope he pulls through."

"I wish that wolf was alive still."

"Why?"

"So I could slowly kill him for what he's done."

"I know, I know. I feel the same."

Ryou came in and checked them over along with Yugi before turning and leaving. He didn't bother telling them anything unless there was a change in his condition. Atemu gave Yami a squeeze before looking back at Yugi. He saw a twitch of his face. He sat up on his elbows to get a closer look. Yami looked at Atemu to see a frown on his face and looking towards the bed.

Atemu saw Yugi's head twitch and quickly climbed out of bed and moved over to Yugi's and knelt beside it. Yugi's face was scrunched up in fear or pain he couldn't tell. Yami knelt beside Atemu and both jumped when Yugi screamed and started thrashing around on the bed.

"Yami go get Ryou. Quickly!"

Atemu quickly held Yugi down so he didn't open his injuries. Yami ran out of the den and into Akefia's, Bakura's and Ryou's pups den. All three looked up and Ryou had an annoyed look on his face.

"Yami what did I tell you about strenuous activity. Running is one."

"Yugi's screaming. He won't wake."

Ryou quickly headed out of the chamber leaving Akefia, Bakura and Yami behind with the pups. Yami looked at them before quickly following after Ryou. Ryou entered the chamber to find Atemu holding Yugi down gently and whispering to him to calm him down. Ryou hurried over and checked Yugi's injuries but was knocked away when Yugi got his hand free, sensing someone else there. Atemu quickly grabbed his hand and held it to his other hand and gently stroked his face.

"Yugi shh, no one's going to hurt you. It's just friends."

Yugi calmed and remained asleep and Ryou approached again and gently touched Yugi's arm and when he didn't move he resumed checking his injuries. As Ryou finished he notice Atemu sitting on the side of the bed.

"Atemu I'm going to have to ask you to be careful if you sit on the bed with Yugi. We still have to be careful of his injuries but none have seemed to open in his nightmare."

"It would be best if we stay close. If he has a nightmare he seems to calm down with us close."

"Yes I wonder why." Marik said from the doorway.

Yami and Atemu blushed lightly. "What are you talking about?"

"Well it pretty obvious. You both are in love with Yugi and he's head over tails in love with you both." Malik said standing next to Marik.

Yami and Atemu blushed and looked down at the boy on the bed who at the moment was sleeping peacefully. Ryou stood and up shooed Marik and Malik out before looking back at them.

"You both lay with him if he starts thrashing around again but don't let any of his wounds open again."

Ryou left and Yami and Atemu both looked back down at Yugi. Atemu stood up slowly waiting for any indication that Yugi would start thrashing around. He walked over to Yami and gently led him out of the room.

"Atemu what are you doing?"

"We both need to stretch our legs for a moment. We won't be gone long. We need to stretch and get a drink."

Yami sighed and followed Atemu out of the chamber and into the sunlight to walk a lap in front of the den before going back in. When they entered Atemu with Yami following went to where they stored the water and grabbed a drink before heading back to the den.

When they entered they found Yugi's face scrunched up in fear before he started to thrash around on the bed. Atemu hurried over and sat beside Yugi on the bed and tried to calm him down. Yugi thrashed under the blankets and crying in fear and pain. Atemu looked at Yami who looked extremely alarmed before he pinned Yugi's hands to the bed and gently with one hand stroked his face like he did the first time. Yugi tried moving his head away as he continued to cry and thrash on the bed.

"Yugi calm down, please you're safe. No one is trying to hurt you." Atemu said.

Yami slowly made his way over and sat on the other side and ran his hand through Yugi's hair as Atemu continued to stroke his face. Yami looked down and wrapped his hand around one of Yugi's and gave it a gentle squeeze and Atemu released Yugi's hand and held the other while they calmed him down.

After about five minutes Yugi calmed down and was resting peacefully on the bed. Yami sighed and lay down beside him as he still ran his hands through Yugi's hair. Atemu repositioned himself on the bed and lay down beside Yugi as well and eventually both of them fell asleep with Yugi between them.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 38 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	39. Chapter 39

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Chapter 39

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Atemu woke the next morning to find Yami still asleep with Yugi on his side curled up against Yami. Atemu frowned before smiling, he knew Yugi shouldn't have been moving around but it was probably just a subconscious thing for him to do even if he wasn't awake. Atemu leaned over to look at Yugi's face to see a faint smile there. Atemu smiled and sat up and looked around. He was surprised that Ryou hadn't kicked them out of the bed when he came to check on Yugi during the night.

Atemu stretched before hearing a whimper of pain and looked down at Yami and Yugi. He saw Yugi's face scrunch up in pain before his eyes slowly opening before he screamed in fear and pushed himself away from Yami. Yami was knocked off the bed onto the floor and Yugi pushed himself up against Atemu when he pushed away from Yami. Atemu wrapped his arms around Yugi to stop him from hurting himself. Yugi screamed in fear again when arms wrapped around him, he hadn't seen it was actually Yami who he pushed away.

"Yugi calm down. It's Yami and Atemu. We aren't going to hurt you."

Yugi struggled and Atemu lifted one arm and turned Yugi's head gently to look at him. Yugi's eyes widened before he stopped struggling and relaxed against Atemu and started to cry. Atemu gently laid Yugi down on the bed as he saw Yami climb back on. He was rubbing the back of his head from where it hit the ground.

Yugi pushed himself back up, even though it caused him great pain, and wrapped his arms around Atemu and buried his face in Atemu's chest. He didn't want to be left alone. Atemu unwrapped Yugi's arms from around his chest and lay down next to him. Yugi whimpered and curled up against him and shook. Atemu watched as he saw Yami leave the chamber quickly when he saw Yugi was actually awake.

"It's alright. You're safe."

"What happened?" Yugi whispered.

"What do you remember?"

"Um... Leaving."

"Yes, you did leave what else?"

"M...Master." Yugi yelped and sat up quickly and looked around.

Atemu sat up and wrapped his arms back around Yugi and pulled him back down again so he was lying on the bed. Yugi looked up at him for an explanation before seeing the injuries on Atemu's bare chest.

"You and Yami got hurt." He whispered.

"We are alright. We nearly lost you though."

"What do you mean?"

"Yugi you've been unconscious for nearly a week."

Yugi's eyes widened and he looked down at his chest and stomach to find it wrapped in bandages. Yugi whimpered and buried his face in Atemu's side who tightened his arms around Yugi a little but not enough to hurt him. Atemu saw Yami enter the chamber after a couple of minutes with Ryou behind him. Both stopped and stared before Ryou whispered something in Yami ear and left. Yami walked over and sat on the side of the bed.

"Yugi?"

Yugi brought his head up and saw Yami sitting beside him on the bed. Yugi smiled and Yami lay down beside him and Yugi turned and wrapped his arms around Yami in a hug.

"How are you feeling Yami?"

"I'm alright."

"Are you hurt?" Yugi asked.

"I'm alright." Yugi frowned. "You pushed me off the bed when you woke up screaming." Yugi gasped. "It's alright Yugi I'm fine."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright. You were probably scared. I don't blame you."

Yugi bit his lip but slowly relaxed before seeing Ryou walk in with a tray of food. Yugi smiled slight feeling hungry and the sight of food made it stronger. Ryou placed the tray on the bedside table and Yami climbed off the bed.

"Hey Yugi, how are you feeling?"

"Everything hurts." Yugi said and Ryou frowned. "And I'm hungry." Everyone chuckled at his words.

"Well you can eat after I've checked your injuries. From what Yami told me you would have strained them a bit."

"Yes after Yami left he shot up very quickly one time."

"Alright."

Ryou proceeded to check over Yugi's wounds causing Yugi to whimper when he brushed against one a little too hard or when he was forced to sit up so he could unwrap or rewrap bandages. His stiches were pulled in places and a little blood seeping out of a few but nothing pulled. Yugi sighed when his injuries were finally left alone and he was able lay relaxed on the bed and let the pain fade away. Atemu looked over to Yami who was standing on the other side of the bed behind Ryou.

"Ok Yugi some rules for now." This caused Yugi to groan but nodded. "I don't want you leaving the bed for any reason..."

"What if I need to go to the bathroom?"

"Then you call me and I'll get someone to help you. Someone that isn't injured." Noticing that Atemu and Yami were going to say something. "Any way no getting out of bed for any reason and you'll be staying in bed for at least a week or more till I'm satisfied. I also want you to remain lying down unless eating. That will reduce the risk of you pulling your stitches."

Yugi could only stare at Ryou like he was crazy if he thought Yugi would stay in bed for a week. Atemu and Yami just chuckled seeing the look on Yugi's face. Ryou just smiled and got off the bed and started to leave the room.

"You can't be serious. I'll go crazy."

"Oh I'm serious Yugi. If you pull any of your stitches I'm not sure I can help you. It was difficult enough stitching you up the first time but if they get pulled I'm not sure how much I can do for you."

"Ok." Yugi said softly.

"Oh and I doubt you'll be bored at all." Ryou said as he walked out smiling.

Yugi frowned before looking to Atemu and Yami. "What was that supposed to mean?"

"Um..."

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 39 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	40. Chapter 40

Hey everyone

I'm sorry for my absence as of late I've been very busy.

I hope that I will be able to write and update regularly after Christmas.

Enjoy.

And Merry Christmas.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Chapter 40

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

"Yugi there is something we need to tell you. Though I think it's best for us to tell when you're a bit better."

"Do you want me to leave?" Yugi said softly and looked at his lap. "Because if you do than why did you even bother to find me?"

"What! No Yugi that's not it." Yami said as he sat on the bed next to Yugi.

"Than what is it? It can't be that bad."

"Well Yugi... um... how do we put this?" Atemu said unsure of how to speak the words they both wanted to say.

"What?"

Yami sighed and grabbed the side of Yugi's head gently and pulled him closer and put their lips together in a kiss. Yugi's eyes widened in surprise at the quick kiss that Yami gave before pulling away. Yugi's eyes quickly went to Atemu to see his reaction only to see him smile gently, having expected him to be very angry at what Yami had just done. Yugi looked between the two of them and was completely confused.

"Um...what?"

Atemu chuckled gently, leaning up on his elbow and over Yugi. "Yugi we love you. We just weren't sure when to tell you and we were going to tell you the other morning but you had already run off. We were worried you'd get frightened."

"I wouldn't have. I thought you both wanted me gone that's why I left. Had I know differently I wouldn't have left." Yugi said softly and looking at the sheets on his chest.

"Why did you think we wanted you gone?" Yami asked.

"I came to see you the night before I took off and heard you talking and I thought you were talking about me." Yugi said and looked to Yami. "You were saying 'what you were going to do with him' and how 'we can't keep doing this'. I wasn't sure what was going on and Atemu was saying what you want him to do and that you'll 'have to put up with him till I think of something'. I seriously thought you were talking about me so I when back to my den and waited half an hour after everyone was asleep and I packed and left."

"Yugi..." Atemu said and gently turned his face towards him and kept his hand on Yugi's face, gently stroking it. "We were talking about you're master, not you. We were worried about everyone's safety and were trying to figure out what to do."

"I'm sorry." Yugi said softly and looked anywhere but at them.

Atemu gently tilted Yugi's head up and got in close so that Yugi had no choice but to look at him before he gently kissed Yugi before pulling away and looking at him. Yugi blushed heavily and stared at Atemu wide eyed like he had with Yami. This time Yami chuckled at the look on Yugi's face.

"I'm still confused."

"Yugi we love you."

"Why would you want me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You have each other why do you want me?"

"You are beautiful, kind, caring. Why do you think no one, let alone us, would want you?"

"Because I'm dirty." Yugi whimpered. "I'm used."

"That doesn't matter to us." Yugi looked at him.

"What Yami means is we care that you were taken against your will, but we love you for who you are."

"What about you? If you don't have feelings for us like that don't panic. We won't kick you out."

"I do. But I'm scared."

"We will take is slow with you. You don't have to feel pressured into this."

Yugi smiled and blushed when he heard his stomach growl. Yami and Atemu chuckled while Yami climbed off the bed and grabbed the tray that Ryou had brought in. Yugi tried to sit up but bit his lip to stop himself crying out in pain. Atemu rubbed his arm gently.

"You are better off rolling up your side and eating."

Atemu helped Yugi roll over rubbed his back as Yugi whimper. Yami sat back on the bed and placed the tray in front of him. Yugi looked at the fruit there and picked up an apple and started eating. Yugi devoured the apple quickly before going onto some of the other fruit on the tray. Atemu and Yami watched in amazement as Yugi went through the tray faster than Malik and he is pregnant.

"Well at least your appetite is higher than normal."

"Do we have any water?"

"I'll go get you some." Yami said as he climbed off the bed.

Yugi watched Yami leave the room before turning his head around to Atemu. Atemu was looking at Yami as he left before looking to Yugi who was looking at him. Yugi gave a nervous smile before looking down at the sheets.

"What?

"Just thinking?"

"Of what?"

"What life would have been like before I was taken by Mas... that werewolf."

"Well I'm glad to see you're trying to get over calling him Master." Yugi gave a smile. "What would you have been doing do you think if you haven't been taken?"

"I don't know. Finished school and then taken over my grandfather's shop. Grandfather..."

"You miss him."

"Yes. I want to see him again."

"Look when you are a hundred percent better and we have got your basic hunting technique down maybe we can search for your grandfather. Just you, me and Yami."

Yugi looked and him and carefully moved over onto his back bitting his lip in pain. Atemu gently held him in place when he was on his back in case he tried to roll on his side so he was facing him. Yugi smiled and took hold of his hand.

"You really mean that?"

"Of course I do. But after your better and can look after yourself in case anything happens."

Yugi smiled. "Thank you."

Atemu chuckled and kissed him on the cheek causing Yugi to blush. Yami walked in and looked at Yugi's face and smirked.

"What this? I'm feeling left out now."

Yugi looked behind him to see Yami smirking at them and holding a cup and jug of water. Yugi gave a nervous giggle and held out his hand. Yami chuckled and walked over and sat beside him, handing him the cup and filling it up with water. Yugi smiled and carefully took a mouthful of the water before looking at Yami who was leaning in close. Yugi blushed softly before he received a kiss on the cheek.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 40 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	41. Chapter 41

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Chapter 41

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Yugi blushed as he swallowed his water before laying the cup on his stomach and stared at it. Yami chuckled and looked over as someone knocked on the wall at the entrance to the room. Malik was standing there with his arms around his stomach and looking at Yugi.

"Hello Malik."

"Hi I was just coming to see how Yugi is?"

"Hey Malik." Yugi said as he looked over his shoulder as Yami waved him in.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he move around so Yugi could see him without looking over his shoulder.

"I'm ok but sore."

"He's more than sore. It will take a while for him to heal and a while before he can leave the bed."

Yugi pouted and looked at the bed sheets and drew patterns on them. Atemu chuckled and kissed his cheek before turning back to Malik who was smirking. Atemu frowned before he realised why he was smirking.

"Malik get out."

"Oh they are going to have fun with this." Malik chuckled as he quickly left the room.

Atemu's eyes along with Yami's widened in realisation. Yugi looked at them both frowning, confused why they looked like that before he heard laughing and shouting coming from outside of the den. Atemu groaned and buried his head in the pillow below his head.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing we and I mean Atemu and I are about to get the teasing of a lifetime."

"Why?"

"Because we finally admitted we loved you."

"I'm still confused. Why does that matter?" Yugi asked feeling slightly hurt.

"Because a little while ago we were denying it to them but admitted it to each other."

"Oh."

"We are just going to get teased because they will claim they knew it was going to happen."

"So it's not a bad thing."

"Not for you. They are just going to get Yami and i."

"Ok."

Yugi looked over at the entrance to the den to see Bakura, Akefia and Marik sticking their heads around the corner and snickering. Yugi blushed and looked down at the bed. Yami and Atemu didn't know what he was blushing about and kept their attention on him, not realising that the three were watching.

"Yugi are you alright?"

"You're not getting sick are you?"

"No I'm fine." Yugi said blushing. "But you might want to look at the entrance." He whispered to Atemu.

Atemu looked up and growled causing Yami to look over as well. All three 'eeped' and bolted as Atemu climbed out of bed and changed his form and chased after them. Yugi watched Atemu till he left the den before whimpering as he rolled onto his back and looked at Yami. His face etched in worry over Yugi when he whimpered.

"I'm alright. It just hurts to move."

"Then you best not move too much."

"I'll be alright. I'm going to have to move eventually. I don't want my body to become stiff."

Yami smiled and lay down comfortably and wrapped his arm underneath Yugi's neck and moved in closer to him. Yugi blushed and shuffled a little closer, the movement not hurting him at all, and laid his head on his shoulder. Yami smiled and kissed the top of his head before relaxing. Yugi lay there listening to Yami's heart beat and knew that his own was going a lot faster than Yami's.

After a little while Atemu was escorted back in by Ryou who was pulling him by the ear and scolding him.

"I told you no strenuous activity for a while and running after my mates and Malik's is strenuous activity."

"Well keep them away from us then."

Ryou sat him on the bed and his hands on his hips. "I suggest you do as I say or I will have you move into your own den and you can stay there till you are fully healed and so is Yugi." Atemu glared at him causing Ryou to smile and look to Yugi who was looking at them. "Hi Yugi how are you feeling after having something to eat?"

"I'm ok."

"Well get some rest you looked tired still."

"Do i?"

"Yes you do. We will bring you three dinner when it's ready tonight. But for now I suggest you all get some sleep, mainly you Yugi."

"Ok."

Ryou nodded and gave Atemu one firm look before leaving the den. Just as he left they heard him shouting again.

"YOU THREE LEAVE THEM ALONE. THEY NEED REST SO THEY CAN RECOVER. NOT CHASING AFTER YOU. GET OUT OF HERE NOW. GO CATCH SOMETHING."

"Anyone would think Ryou's the leader of the pack with the way he is at the moment."

"Ryou knows more than us about the body, he was studying to be a doctor so he knows what he's doing."

"But Ryou's no much older than me."

"No he's not but with the way he was learning everything very quickly back before he was changed he was finishing his work a lot earlier than everyone else so he was giving university subjects and he started his study to be a doctor and he also before that started reading books in the library in his free time. He is a very smart boy."

"Oh."

"We best do as he says we don't want him to come back."

Yugi nodded and settled down again and felt an arm wrapped around his hip a good distance from the bit mark on his side. Yugi smiled and grabbed the hand in his and gave it a squeeze before falling asleep. Yami and Atemu watched him sleep peacefully for a while before falling asleep themselves.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

End of Chapter 41

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	42. Chapter 42

Here's the next chapter.

Ok I know the amount of time for a wolves pregnacy is about 2months.

I didn't realise that till now so I'm going to make it a month longer because he is half wolf half human.

Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Chapter 42

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

They spent a week in bed and got to know each other better. Yugi told Atemu and Yami the story of how he ended up with his master. How his life was and what he was planning on doing when he graduated and what he planned to do with his life. They had been surprised when Yugi told them of what his life was like with his dead master.

After that week Yugi was feeling a lot better he was healing a little faster than last time and he was glad about that. He knew it was going to take longer than Yami and Atemu took to heal but he was just glad he was able to move around with only a small amount of pain and he wasn't constantly in pain any more.

After another week Ryou allowed Yugi to walk around and not stay in the den. With how long it was going to take to heal he figured some fresh air and sun would do him some good. So Yugi was allowed to go outside but he had to stay by the entrance to the dens. Yugi enjoyed the feel of the sun on his body again and stayed outside almost all day before retiring to bed with Yami and Atemu.

He still had his nightmares as night and would wake up nearly every night in tears and shaking. Yami and Atemu were right there to help him calm down and send him off to sleep again. All his nightmares were of his dead master coming back from the dead to get him. But he knew that he was dead so it wasn't possible and he would be calm once Atemu and Yami assured him he was dead.

They had sent Akefia, Bakura and Marik back to where they killed him and had them burn the body and stay there till the fire died down and there was nothing left and that they had to bury the ashes in the ground. That was when they first woke up after the fight and stayed awake long enough to decide what to do with the dead body.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

It had been three weeks since he woke up and his body had fully recovered and the marks on his body were starting to scar and Ryou declared that it would be alright for him to start his training again. Yugi was excited because if he could start hunting for himself then he would be able to go see his grandfather after Atemu and Yami declared him competent in his hunting.

It was early in the morning and Akefia and Marik came back with food. Yugi woke Atemu and Yami and went out to eat. Malik was already eating and was really stuffing his face as Marik watched him. They were getting use to it now. Yugi had been with the pack for about a month and half leading Malik to two and half month on in his pregnancy and he had a month left. He was really large now and was kept company by Marik constantly now and wasn't allowed to leave the area in front of the den and was now constantly in his wolf form.

Yugi looked to Atemu and Yami now that they had finished and nodded. Yugi smiled and raced out of the den and into the trees around it. Yugi hid in the trees and watched as Atemu and Yami followed and looked around for him. They headed off in the direction of where they were going to train Yugi because they knew he was watching and would follow.

Yugi quickly followed after them and being as quiet as possible as he was following he noticed their ears twitch before they both took off. Yugi quickly copied after them and started to chase them. He noticed they were taking tight squeezes so Yami obviously told Atemu what he needed to improve on. Yugi quickly decided who he was going to go for and chased after Yami who jumped off in a different direction.

Yugi saw that he was getting closer and quickly pushed his body faster and jumped on Yami's back and knocked the both of them to the ground. Yugi laid his head over Yami's neck and looked at him with a smile on his face.

"**Caught you."**

"**Yes you did, well done. You also chose the correct when you decided to chase me because you would have never caught Atemu in this test."**

Yugi smiled and licked his cheek before climbing off his back and sat on the ground. Yugi heard something coming and looked over to see Atemu chuckling as Yami got to his feet.

"**Well done Yugi."**

"**Shut up Atemu. It might be you next time."**

"**We shall see."**

Atemu led Yugi off in a different direction and back on path to where they were going. As they got closer he saw Atemu crouching down low and copied. Yami was on Atemu's other side and did the same. Atemu leapt out and pounced on a rabbit and quickly snapped its neck. Yugi gasped and walked forward and stared.

"**You saw all of that?" **Atemu asked.

"**Yes."**

"**This is the most effective way to kill something with as little pain as possible for your prey."**

"**Is that how you killed the werewolves that were after me."**

"**Yes. Though some just died from blood loss but it's all the same."**

"**So I have to try and do that?"**

"**Yes. Now be warned it won't be easy your first few times. It will take practice." **Yugi gulped and nodded. **"Let's go. We'll be walking behind you at a distance and quietly. You remember everything we taught you and then how to kill and you shouldn't have too many problems."**

Yugi nodded slowly and started off. Atemu picked up the rabbit in his jaw. They weren't going to waste the animal they would take it back to the dens for lunch, no need to waste the food. Yugi was moving slowly and sniffing the air around him trying to find some prey. As Atemu and Yami followed at a distance Yami was doing the same as Yugi making sure he wasn't missing any. Yugi did leave a couple of scent trails but because they were very faint indicating that they were old and they would have been a long way away.

Yugi suddenly after about half an hour crouched down low on the ground causing Yami and Atemu to do the same but stay away. Yugi carefully crawled forward and looked at his prey, a small rabbit sitting eating some grass. Yugi crawled forward, hidden by tall grass and when he was comfortable with the distance he was away he leapt. He missed on the first leap but quickly followed after it.

Atemu and Yami had told him if he missed on the first shot that he only had a short amount of time to catch it before it got to its den and the he wouldn't have a meal. Yugi got close again and leapt and landed on the rabbit, pinning it to the ground. The rabbit was struggling to get away. Yugi heard Atemu and Yami come up behind him.

"**Well done Yugi now all you have to do is kill it." **Yami said as he walked over. **"Now put your mouth over its neck, squeeze firmly and snap its neck around."**

Yugi whimpered and did as he instructed, the rabbit not struggling till Yugi opened his mouth and laid it over its neck and squeezed. Yugi flinched when he felt blood spurt into his mouth and tried to snap its neck and failed. The rabbit was still struggling but was weakening quickly. Yugi tried again and thankfully was able to snap its neck putting the animal out of its misery.

Yugi let go and backed away and looked at it sadly and he could still feel its struggles when it was in his mouth. Yami walked up beside him and licked around his mouth where the blood had splattered on his face.

"**We did say it won't be perfect the first time. It can take up to a dozen times before you get it right the first time."**

"**I can still feel its struggles."**

Yami looked at him sadly and licked his cheek before looking to Atemu who placed the rabbit he caught beside Yugi's.

"**Do you want to go back to the dens and try again tomorrow?"**

"**No. I might as well get use to it now. Otherwise I might try and put it off tomorrow."**

"**Yugi there are werewolves they play with their prey before they kill them. You putting them out of their misery straight away is a good thing."**

"**I know. I saw one once do it. They slowly tortured it."**

Yugi slowly walked away and started sniffing around. Yami watched and looked to Atemu nodded his head and picked up the two rabbits and followed. Yugi caught another two and was slowly getting used to the struggles but he still felt bad about killing them but knew if he didn't he wouldn't feed. After those two Atemu called it quits for the day and they took the four rabbits back to the den and when it got closer to lunch Atemu and Yami went out to catch something else so everyone could eat, and ended up bring back a deer.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 42 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	43. Chapter 43

Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. Been so busy with tafe and work that I haven't had time to write and I also had some writers block on the stories. That's gone so hopefully between tafe and work I can keep the flow going with the stories.

So all chapters are getting updated today and then every fourth day a chapter will be update.

Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

**BOLD is for when they are in their animal forms**

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Chapter 43

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Yugi was going well with his training and was improving quickly. It had been a year since the death of his master and Yugi was finally going to see his grandfather in a few weeks. The weather was wild at the moment and would make travelling a bitch and Yugi was not going to be used to travelling so they were holding off leaving.

Ryou's pups were getting older and were more obedient then before but some still didn't listen when they wanted too, just like normal children. He still had three years before the pups were in their human form and he just hoped that they would be easier to handle, but knew that probably wouldn't be the case.

Malik's pups were born and were eleven months old and were also a handful. Malik had five pups but one didn't survive the first couple of weeks and died. He wasn't strong enough when he was born and no matter how much everyone tired to get him strong enough he didn't make it. Malik mourned for the lose and was slowly getting over it and looked after his other four pups. They were more of a handful than he thought they were going to be. It seemed that three out of the four pups had his mate's devilish streak.

The first three were boys and were the ones that seemed to take after Marik while the fourth was a girl and took after Malik. Although she was just as bad as her brothers when she wanted to be but was more subdued than her brothers.

The group of ten youngsters were getting along well and the six of Ryou's pups were taking care of Malik's whenever they were playing outside in the grass, making sure they didn't go too far. Even though their parents were watching over them seeing as they were still very young and weren't old enough to be left alone the older pups still watched over them.

Yugi sighed as he lay by the entrance to the cave and watched the wild weather. He had been so excited to be able to see his grandfather and then the weather changed quickly and soon it was too wet to travel. Yugi had insisted that he could handle it but Ryou and Malik made him see reason. They had tried to do it when they were still new to the life of a werewolf and had wished they had gotten used to travel before dealing with dangerous weather.

So here Yugi was waiting for the weather to let up so he could take the two week journey to see his grandfather. Atemu and Yami explained that they were still in the country and that they were far south of where his grandfather resided. Yugi had been disappointed that they weren't closer but knew that it wasn't going to make much difference. It just meant he wouldn't be able to see his grandfather as often as he would have liked.

Yugi jumped when someone licked behind his ear before he relaxed seeing it was Yami. Yugi gave a low grumble of pleasure as Yami continued to lick his face and neck before lying down beside him. Yugi looked at him before laying his head back down and watching the trees sway violently in the wind and rain.

"**You ok?"**

"**Yeah just want the weather to change."**

Yami chuckled. **"It should finish soon."**

"**I hope so."**

"**You really want to see your grandfather."**

"**Yes."**

Yami smiled and looked behind him to see Atemu there ready to go. Yami and Atemu were on hunting duty and it was nearly dinner time so they were going out. When they rain first started Yugi went out to join on a hunt and ended up getting lost in the rain as it was pelting down. Since then had decided that Yugi was stay back and help look after the pups, who agreed after being lost in the pouring rain for nearly an hour.

Yami gave Yugi's face another lick before he climbed to his feet and headed off into the rain. Atemu looked down at Yugi who was watching Yami go before looking to him. Atemu smiled and licked Yugi's face before he followed. Yugi smiled and laid his head back down as he saw both disappear into the rain.

Yugi wondered what they would find tonight for dinner, but as he was thinking something jumped onto his back causing him to lift his head and look around to see one of the pups on his back. Yugi smiled and moved slightly and the pups slid down Yugi's stomach and onto the ground. Yugi stood up and watched as the pup barked and started to run away and looked back. Yugi chuckled and chased him around the cave, just letting the pup stay ahead of him. Soon Yugi had all ten pups chasing after him instead and when Yugi finally gave up and lay on the ground they were all climbing over him and pulling on his ears and tail.

Yugi looked up as he shook his head to see Yami and Atemu come back dragging a large dead deer each into the cave. The pups started barking and ran around the two as they dragged them over to where they ate. Yugi stood up and walked over to them as they walked back to the entrance and shook themselves free of water. He was in his human form now and caring a towel for each of them. Yugi smiled as they changed back and were still dripping wet.

"Thanks Yugi."

Yugi smiled and looked down as the pups ran around them before darting into their parents dens. Yami and Atemu looked at each other before looking to Yugi.

"You want pups don't you?"'

"I don't know. I would like them but maybe later. As you both have said we have many years. I know I may have already asked this before but do you want pups?"

Yami smiled and walked closer and wrapped his arms around Yugi, pulling him closer. "Yes we do, eventually anyway."

Yugi smiled and kissed his cheek before turning around when he heard the pups start running around again. Their parents had come out of the dens and were in their wolf form and walking over to the food. Yugi pulled away from Yami and change and smirked at the pout Yami had on his face when Yugi left his arms.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Dinner was finished and everyone was going to bed. Yugi was lying in between Yami and Atemu who were grooming him seeing as they were lying in their wolf form. It was quite cool because of the rain which made the temperature inside the dens and cave even cooler so everyone was staying in their wolf form more to keep warm.

Yugi sighed softly as they cleaned behind his ears and down his neck making Yugi pant before pulling away.

"**You both are very horny."**

"**What do you expect? You are hot."** Atemu said.

Yugi blushed but it wasn't visible in this form so he opted to his ears flattening against his head. Yami snickered and licked his jaw before looking at Yugi who was watching him.

"**You are very attractive Yugi so yes we would like to do more but it's all up to you. We will wait till you're ready."**

Yugi smiled and licked Yami cheek and laid his head back down with a yawn. Yami chuckled and laid his head over Yugi's neck while Atemu laid his head down beside Yugi's. All three falling asleep as the wind and rain continued on outside the cave.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Yugi woke the next morning feeling very warm and felt extremely funny. Yami and Atemu were still asleep and Yami's head was no longer over his neck so Yugi carefully stood up and left the room. His whole body felt like it was on fire and uncomfortable.

When he left the den he saw Ryou and Malik awake and alone out in the cave. The pups obviously with their other parents to give the two a break or they were still asleep. Yugi smiled before frowning and walking towards the entrance. He saw Ryou and Malik sniff the air before their heads snapped to Yugi. Yugi frowned as they quickly got up and ran over to him and into their human form.

"**Hey guys what's up?"**

"Yugi tell us, how are you feeling?"

"**Alright I guess."**

"The truth." Malik said.

"**A bit warm and I feel funny."**

Malik and Ryou looked at each other before back at Yugi. Yugi frowned and saw Akefia and Bakura leave their den alone meaning the pups were still asleep. Yugi looked back at Ryou who was looking a little uncomfortable about what he was about to say why, but was beaten to it by Akefia.

"**Who is in heat?"**

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 43 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	44. Chapter 44

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

**BOLD is for when they are in their animal forms**

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Chapter 44

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

_Previously: Yugi looked back at Ryou who was looking a little uncomfortable about what he was about to say why, but was beaten to it by Akefia. _

"_**Who is in heat?"**_

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Yugi's eyes widened and Ryou smacked his hand into his head at the blunt statement. Bakura looked around and spotted the three.

"**Well it can't be Ryou since it doesn't smell like him, which leaves Malik and Yugi."**

"Will you both be quiet?" Ryou said with a glare.

"**Yugi then." ** Akefia said.

Yugi's eyes widened again before he darted out of the cave entrance and into the rain. Ryou and Malik's eyes widened and quickly changed to follow him. Akefia sighed and followed while Bakura went back into the den to check on the pups.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Yugi ran and hid underneath an outcrop around the side of the mountain. He'd found it a few months ago when he went on a walk, so all he had to do was follow the mountain range. Yugi huddled underneath the outcrop out of the rain and whimpered. He didn't exactly understand what 'heat' meant but he had a fair idea. Yugi looked up when Ryou and Malik appeared under the outcrop dripping wet like him.

"**Yugi are you alright?"**

"**You shouldn't run off like that." **Malik said.

"**What did they mean?"**

"**I was going to break it to you a bit more gently but they are right. You are in heat." **Ryou said softly.

"**Basically your body is telling you that you are ready to try to produce offspring."**

"**What?"**

"**When you are born a werewolf you wait till normal human age before you procreate." **Akefia said as he stepped out of the rain. **"But when you are turned it can take a two to five years before your body is ready to try for pups. You are having your first heat cycle. This is generally goes on for a couple of days before it disappears and then in a couple of months will happen again. You'll get the idea of when to expect it after the first few."**

"**You mean if I were to have sex with Yami and Atemu now I will get pregnant?" **Yugi asked.

"**Yes and no. Now is the time if you are trying for a child but it doesn't always happen in the heat cycle, sometimes it can take a few cycles to get a litter."**

"**Oh."**

"**You got yours early Yugi."**Malik said. **"I got mine three years after I was turned."**

"**Mine was five years."**Ryou said.

"**So what happens now?"**

"**We got back and hopefully Yami and Atemu will be able to control themselves." **Akefia said.

Yugi's eyes widened at that and shook his head. He wasn't going back; he didn't think he was ready for that. Yugi curled up on the ground and shut his eyes. Ryou sighed and shook his head again and smacked Akefia up the back of the head. Malik smirked as he saw Akefia slink off into the rain before they turned to Yugi who was curled up on the ground and shut his eyes. Ryou moved over and lay beside Yugi.

"**Yugi they wouldn't ever do anything like that without your permission. They might get horny at the scent you are letting off but they would never do anything you don't want."**

"**Yeah besides if you aren't comfortable being around them you can stay next to us and sleep in another den at night till it's over."** Malik suggested.

"**You think they'll notice?" **

"**Unfortunately they will Yugi. But they will respect you and probably won't say anything so as not to upset you."**

"**Yeah they'll see you coming back with us and will know we have spoken to you about this."**

"**So what this is the only time I can get pregnant?"**

"**Yep sweet huh? We can have sex as much as we want in between and not worry about it."**

Yugi frowned at Malik before shaking his head at him with a smile on his face.

"**But yes this is the only time you can get pregnant. Remember it can take a few cycles to actually get pregnant. So if you do end up doing anything you may not get pregnant."** Ryou said gently.

"**Ok."**

Yugi slowly stood up and shivered at the cold before they quickly ran through the rain back to the cave.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Yami and Atemu woke to a different smell in the den; one that they didn't recognise and knew was not anyone in the pack. It was a very arousing scent, but they were trying not get aroused by it. Atemu noticed Yugi was missing and sat up quickly and looked around the den and found him nowhere in sight. Yami sat up and climbed out of bed and Atemu followed and both headed into the cave to find that Bakura and the pups were up and Akefia was just walking back in from the rain. He was drenched and as he shook the pups ran around him in the water.

"**Where's Yugi?"**

"**Ran out, Ryou and Malik are with him. He'll most likely be back soon."**

"**What's the smell?"**

"I'm sure you'll know soon enough. Though you might want to hide those." Bakura said and pointed at them both.

Atemu and Yami looked down and saw that they were heavily arouse and not willingly. Had they been in their human forms they would have ended up blushing bright red. Bakura cackled seeing as he was just imaging what they would look like in human form. Atemu growled low and turned around and walked over and sat beside the fire, with Yami beside him, to warm up and focused on thinking something else so that it would go away.

After about ten minutes Yugi, Ryou and Malik appeared through the entrance to the cave and were just as wet as Akefia was when he got back. All three shivered and started to shake themselves dry before changing back and were handed towels by Akefia. When Akefia handed Yugi he spoke softly to him.

"Don't worry about them. It will be fine."

Yugi nodded in thanks and started to dry himself off before he shivered again from the cold air. He was hit by two different temperatures, the heat inside him and the cold air around him and being wet didn't help. Malik grabbed his arm and pulled him over to the fire and sat him down before he disappeared to find where he lazy mate was and his pups.

Yugi kept his head down the entire time he was time he was sitting at the fire, he didn't want to see what Yami and Atemu were doing, scared about what they were thinking or doing. He knew that eventually he would have to address what was happening to him since he knew it wouldn't be long before they would want to make out.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Yugi sighed it was late now and it was nearly time to go to bed. He wasn't sure if he should go into another den or risk sleep with Atemu and Yami. He knew it would be cold and very lonely by himself. He had spent the entire day hanging around Ryou and Malik and that kept Atemu and Yami at bay but he knew as soon as they decided to go to bed he would be on his own.

"**Yugi? You coming?" **Yami asked.

Yugi head snapped up as he was addressed and saw both Atemu and Yami getting ready to head off to bed. Yugi bit his lip internally before feeling a nudge to his side from Ryou. Yugi slowly climbed to his feet and followed after them to the den. He noticed that Atemu waited by the entrance to let Yami and him in first before following, making him feel cornered.

When they were in the den Yugi watched as they climbed on the bed and look back at him when he wasn't joining them. Yami watched as he saw Yugi was thinking of running and climbed off the bed and walked around and nudged him towards the bed.

This caused Yugi to go berserk and tried to run. Atemu jumped off the bed and blocked his escape through to the cave leaving him trapped in the room. That didn't stop Yugi from trying and was pinned to the ground by the two. Yugi whimpered in fear and went still. Atemu climbed off him and changed into his human form and dragged Yugi to the bed when Yami climbed off him before the two held him to the bed.

"Yugi calm down. We aren't going to do anything to you. So please calm down and relax." Atemu said softly and gently stroked Yugi's head.

Yugi stilled his struggles since as soon as he was on the bed he struggled to get away. Yugi looked at Atemu before changing to his human form and they let go of him. They sat on the edge of the bed and looked at him. He was shaking slightly from cold and fear.

"Yugi we know you are going through heat. Now we aren't going to do anything to you. Given we are enjoying the scent immensely." Atemu said and Yugi blushed hotly. "We aren't going to do anything to you as a result of it without your permission. Do you understand?"

"Yes. I'm sorry."

Yami moved closer, slowly, and wrapped his arms around Yugi and kissed his cheek. Yugi leaned up against him and relaxed as he didn't go any further.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. We understand."

"I was avoiding you both all day."

"We know you were and we know why."

"I was scared."

"It's alright. Like we said we won't do anything you don't want."

"I... We can go as far as we have been but not anymore." Yugi said as he blushed, causing Yami and Atemu chuckled softly and kissed his cheek.

"If we do by accident you can hit us."

Yugi smiled and let Atemu and Yami lay him down on the bed and they changed back into their wolf forms and went to sleep.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 44 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	45. Chapter 45

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

**BOLD is for when they are in their animal forms**

Warning: 18+ in this chapter. Not for children.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Chapter 45

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Yugi sighed softly as the next day flew by extremely slowly. His heat was starting to get worse and he was starting to get aroused which meant he would suddenly get up and bolt into the den to hide. Everyone but Yami and Atemu were unaffected by the smell he was letting off. Yugi was trying to keep his distance. It was after midday and Yugi was now just hiding in a den to keep to himself. He was thoroughly embarrassed.

Yugi skipped lunch when it was called and opted to stay inside; he wasn't going to go out to see anyone. He knew Ryou and Malik were keeping the pups away to make things easier on him and he was thankful. After the call for lunch Yugi slowly dozed off but was awakened when something climbed onto the bed beside him on either side.

Yugi shot up but before he could he was pinned to the bed; obviously whoever was there knew what he was going to do. Yugi whimpered in fear, his eyes closed since he was pinned. Yugi felt someone licking his neck gently how he liked.

"**Yugi you need to calm down." **Yugi heard Atemu say.

Yugi opened his eyes to see the two there on either side of him and pinning him to the bed. They moved off him before they settle beside him.

"**Yugi there is something that we also need to talk to you about."**

"**What's that?"**

"**It's another thing to do with the heat."**

"**What?"**

Yugi looked extremely worried and it caused the two to feel a little guilty about worrying him. Yami licked his cheek in comfort and reassurance.

"**It's nothing too bad Yugi. Just when you are in heat and have sex with another wolf you are marked as their mate for life. So if and when we have sex in your heat you will have our mark. Do you understand?"**

"**It's sort of like a marriage thing right. I'm yours and yours only."**

"**Yeah that might be a way of putting it. If another wolf tries to take you as their mate and your mates not around and they don't know they will smell it on you before they try to take you."**

"**Oh."**

"**We just wanted you to know instead of some certain dumbasses out there spit it out at the wrong time."**

Yugi giggled and nodded smiling before he winced in pain as his arousal was coming back a lot stronger and with the smell of the two around him was amplified now that he was in heat. Yugi whimpered and climbed off the bed and scurried out of the room and into their den. He hoped they wouldn't follow because he knew that if they did he might not be able to hold back.

Yugi changed his form when he was back in the room and gasped as the cold air hit his heated skin and he dived under the covers hoping to hide the scent a little more this way. Yugi curled up with his back to the den entrance and his whole body under the blankets.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Yami and Atemu watched as Yugi suddenly winced in pain before he bolted from the room. They both got a good smell of his scent as he dashed out and they both were aroused almost instantly. They knew Yugi was scared but they also knew he needed some comfort. They still had great self control.

They walked out of the den and into their own and found Yugi in his human form and huddled under the blankets. Both sighed softly and walked over and climbed on the bed. Atemu grabbed the blanket in his mouth and pulled it away from Yugi's body. Yugi curled up instinctively and whimpered. Yami changed back and lay beside him and brushed some hair from his face.

"Yugi what's wrong?"

"It hurts."

"What hurts?"

Yugi whimpered and curled up more and Yami got the picture. He looked to Atemu who was sitting behind Yugi and running his hands through Yugi's hair.

"Yugi we can help with that? It will somewhat state your current condition. We don't have to go to sex it you don't want to."

"It's not that I don't want to. It's..."

"You're scared?" Atemu asked, even though he knew what the answer was.

"Yes." Was the whispered answer.

"You don't have to be. We won't hurt you, it will be very enjoyable."

"It's just it hurt a lot."

"Yugi he was not trying to make if good for you. We will." Atemu said gently as he kissed his neck. "Is that nice?"

"Yes." Yugi moaned softly.

Yami moved down and pushed the blanket off them and gently pulled Yugi's shirt off, Atemu letting go of Yugi's skin to do so before he went back to what he was doing. Yami gently kissed Yugi on the lips before pulling away and tapping Atemu's arm and Atemu pulled away.

"Yugi do you want to try to go all the way? We can stop if you get scared ok."

Yugi looked a little worried. "Yugi we will stop, we promise." Atemu said softly and ran his hands through his hair.

"Ok."

Yugi looked really scared but there was trust in his eyes. Yami smiled and gently kissed him on the lips again and Yugi responded and wrapped an arm around Yami's neck. Atemu smiled and kissed Yugi's neck before making his way down to his chest. Yugi ended up pulling away from Yami and was panting. Yami smiled and leaned down to Yugi's chest and pulled one of Yugi's nipples into his mouth and gently sucked on it. Yugi gasped loudly and his chest arched up for more contact.

Atemu pulled away from placing kisses to Yugi's chest and moved to his stomach and placed kisses down there. Atemu's hand gently moved to Yugi's pants and slow unbuttoned them and opened them. He kept an eye on Yugi's reaction to what he was doing in case he didn't like where it was heading but at the moment Yugi wasn't concerned with what he was doing. Atemu gently pulled them down and pulled them off his body and sat back as Yami pulled away.

Yugi panted heavily as he looked at the two before blushing when he realised he was left in his boxers. Yami smiled and kissed his cheek before leaning down to his ear.

"Do you still want to continue?" Yugi nodded slowly. "Like we said we will stop if you want us to."

Yugi smiled and pulled Yami into a kiss before he pulled away. Atemu smiled and placed his hands on either side of Yugi's boxers and saw Yugi nod and gently pulled them down. Yugi blushed brightly and put his hands over himself out of habit. Yami and Atemu chuckled gently and Yami gently pulled Yugi's hands beside his head and held them gently there, this caused Yugi to blush even more.

"You are very beautiful." Yami said gently and kissed him on the lips.

Atemu smiled and kissed Yugi's chest again and gently bit down on his nipple causing Yugi to pull away from the kiss and cry out before panting. Atemu smiled around Yugi's nipple before kissing down his body. Yugi blushed before crying out again as his other nipple was given the same treatment by Yami.

Atemu made his way to Yugi's lower regions and held his hips down and licked the underside of Yugi's erection. Yugi cried out and tried to buck his hips but was held down. Atemu chuckled and took the head into his mouth making Yugi cry out and moan. Yami quickly swallowed Yugi's moans and rubbed his nipples between his fingers.

Atemu slowly took Yugi into his mouth and bobbed up and down. Yugi gasped and moaned and was trying to thrust his hips closer but they were held down. Yami smirked as he swallowed Yugi's cries and moans before he released him so they could breathe.

"Oh god...Ahh..."

"Do you like that Yugi?" Yami asked gently.

"Yes... don't stop... Ahhhh..." Atemu chuckled around him causing Yugi to scream. "I...I'm... Ahhhhhh!"

Yugi tried to warn but was too late and released into Atemu's mouth. Atemu swallowed around him before letting go and Yugi lay there panting on the bed. Atemu smiled gently and leaned over him and gently kissed him on the lips. Yugi could taste himself on Atemu's lips and blushed darkly. Yugi could already feel his erection growing again and blushed seeing as Atemu had his body over his and his leg was pressed up against it. Yugi gasped when Atemu leaned up and pressed again down on it lightly and Yugi trust his hips up for more pressure.

"Yugi, do you want to continue? We will stop now if you want."

"Can...Can we try?"

"Alright."

Atemu climbed off Yugi and reached into the dresser and found the lube Yugi blushed and noticed that they were still dressed. Yugi reached to Yami and pulled him down on top of him. Yami smiled and gently kissed Yugi and felt hands work their way under his shirt and they were extremely shy. Yami smiled against his lips and sat up slightly and pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor. Yugi blushed and his hands slowly made their way over Yami's chest before reaching his stomach. Yami smiled and moved off Yugi and removed his pants leaving him naked. Yami felt another set of eyes on him and looked to Atemu who was looking him up and down and smirked.

Yami rolled his eyes before gasping out loud and trusting his hips forward. Yugi had shyly wrapped his hand around Yami's erection and was moving it up and down slowly and shyly. Yami panted and had to force himself not to thrust forward. Atemu chuckled at his reaction stripped himself down quickly before sitting behind the two.

"Yugi you might want to stop. He'll cum if you don't."

Yugi pouted and let go making Yami take in a shuddering breath and look down at Yugi who was blushing at what he had done. Yami smiled leaned down and kissed Yugi gently before he was flipped off by Atemu. Yugi looked at him surprised before he watched as Atemu moved in between Yami's legs and forced them apart causing Yugi to avert his eyes.

"Yugi I want to show you what I'm going to do to you so you know what to expect ok?"

Yugi blushed and slowly raised his eyes to Atemu before watching as Atemu coated his fingers in lube and turned to Yami and put the first one in his entrance and Yami bucked his hips and moaned as he hit his prostate on straight on. Atemu knew where it was so he was trying to show Yugi that it was pleasurable. Yugi blushed darkly as Yami was panting on the bed as Atemu proceeded to add the other two and stretch him before pulling away. Yami glared at him before sitting up and looked at Yugi who was starting to look a little frightened.

"Yugi?" Yami said and Yugi looked at him and moved over and curled up in his arms shaking a little. "We can stop now."

"But I don't want to?"

"But you're scared. Yugi if you push it and are not ready it could make things worse."

"I know you're not going to hurt me. But I just had a flashback."

"Yugi how about we just start with preparing you and if it's too much we'll stop." Atemu suggested and Yugi nodded.

Yami made Yugi turn in his lap and lay back against his chest as Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and proceeded to kiss his neck. Atemu moved forward and Yugi slowly opened his legs and blushed darkly. Atemu smiled gently and coated his fingers in lube before he leaned up and kissed him on the lips. Yugi moaned gently and felt something prodding gently at his entrance and Yugi tensed up.

"Relax it's alright." Yami said gently against his neck. "Let him in."

Yugi relaxed slightly and Atemu moved his finger in and Yugi whimpered against his lips. Atemu pulled back and saw his eyes were shut.

"Yugi open your eyes and look at me. Look at me. If you look at me you won't see him."

Yugi opened his eyes which were a little wet and he nodded slowly. Atemu smiled and moved his finger around inside to get Yugi used to it before he slowly entered the second causing Yugi to cry out in pain. Yami gently kissed his neck and cheek to calm him.

"It's alright. Shh, it will get better."

"Yugi, do you want to stop?"

"It gets better?"

"Yes it does." Yugi nodded slowly and leaned his head back against Yami and relaxed as the pain started to disappear.

Atemu slowly moved his fingers around stretching and searching for something. Yugi gasped and arched his back as Atemu pressed against something inside him causing pleasure to shoot through him. Yugi panted and looked to him.

"That's what makes it all good." Atemu touched it again and Yugi cried out.

Atemu continued to stretch him before adding another and quickly pressed against that spot inside so Yugi didn't feel any additional pain and after stretching him enough he tapped the spot again before pulling out. Yugi whined at the loss causing them both to chuckle.

"Now do you want to keep going?" Yugi nodded quickly. "Alright. Yami will take you first ok?"

Yugi nodded and Yami climbed out from behind him and laid him on the bed and smiled. Yami climbed in between Yugi's legs and moved close to him. Yugi looked a little scared but he was smiling so Yami knew he was alright for now. Yami lifted Yugi up a little and moved closer and Atemu moved beside Yugi.

"Are you ready?" Yugi nodded. "It will hurt a little but I promise it will be good."

"I believe you."

Yami smiled and leaned over and kissed Yugi gently before pulling away and pushing in. Yugi cried out and his body tensed up, Yami was bigger than three fingers. Yugi whimpered as Yami stopped half way and they tried to sooth him.

"Yugi relax it will not hurt if you relax."

Yugi whimpered and slowly tried to relax and when Yami felt less pressure he moved the rest of the way and stopped to let Yugi adjust. Atemu was gently kissing away tears that escaped and was running his hand through his hair. Yugi slowly felt the pain go and it felt weird. Yugi smiled and nodded his head and Yami smiled and held his hips and pulled out slowly before pushing back in. Yami did this a few times as Yugi to get used to it before going a little faster and soon found the spot inside that made Yugi cry out.

Atemu chuckled and moved behind Yami and when Yami pulled out he pushed in making Yami cry out and push into Yugi hard and he screamed in pleasure. Yami leaned over and placed his hands on either side of Yugi's head and panted.

"You're a bastard Atemu."

"You like it."

Yami growled and sat up and wrapped Yugi's legs around his waist. Yugi was panting heavily and his erection dripping.

"Please...Please..." Yugi panted out.

"You ready?"

"Please do something."

Atemu pulled out and Yami did the same before pushing back in and making Yami slam into Yugi who threw his head back and screamed. They slowly found a rhythm and Yugi was there crying out in pleasure all thoughts gone. Yami reached down and started to stroke Yugi's erection in time with them making Yugi reach his limit and come all over his chest and Yami's hand. Yami gasped and trust in as Yugi tightened around him and released. Atemu growled in Yami's ear as he released and pulled out. Yami panted as he pulled out of Yugi and lay beside him as he slowly recovered. Yugi whimpered softly as he felt his body get aroused again.

"Not again." Yugi whined.

Yami chuckled beside him. "It will happen for a little while."

"I'm tired already. But I want more."

Atemu smiled and moved between his legs and leaned over and kissed him. Yugi wrapped his arms around his neck and his legs around Atemu's waist opening himself up to him. Atemu smiled and kissed him more as he pressed in and Yugi pulled away crying out and burying his face in his neck. Atemu gently ran his hand through Yugi's hair as he stilled inside Yugi.

"Will it always hurt?" Yugi whimpered.

"Not necessarily. You are very tight though. But with time maybe only a little."

Yugi nodded and slowly relaxed back on the bed and gasped as Atemu started moving. Yami looked over and smiled and gently kissed Yugi on the lips and played with his nipples Yugi was moaning constantly into his mouth and eventually pulled away for breath and screamed as he released over his chest. Atemu groaned and continued to pound into Yugi till he came and then collapsed on top of him. Yugi groaned slightly and wrapped his arms around him as he slowly regained some breath.

After a few minutes Yugi groaned again when he felt his erection swell and Atemu was still inside him. Atemu chuckled, rolled onto his side taking Yugi with him and reached down between them as he pulled and gently started to fist Yugi making him moan tiredly, he was exhausted but couldn't help but get an erection again. When Yugi release he just lay there panting.

"I'm so tired."

Atemu chuckled. "You're orgasmed four times. You should be, but you could be worse tomorrow."

Yugi groaned and buried his face in Atemu's chest and fell asleep. Atemu smiled and looked to Yami who was looking a little tired as well. Atemu reached out and pulled him closer before they both fell asleep.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 45 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	46. Chapter 46

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy.

There are some warnings in **bold** here for mature content only. If you are too young don't read.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Chapter 46

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Yugi slowly opened his eyes and looked around and found himself pressed between the two and was facing Atemu. Yugi blushed remembering last night and realised he was still naked. Yugi bit his lip and slowly tried to sit up causing Atemu to shift slightly in his sleep and the arms that are wrapped around behind him tightened. Yugi looked behind him to see Yami smirking at him. Yugi pouted and turned around completely.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Not long. Just watching you both." Yami said causing Yugi to blush.

"Ok that is so not embarrassing."

"You're cute when you are sleeping. You were so content curled up between the both of us."

Yugi groaned and hid his face from Yami by burying it in his chest. Yami chuckled and tightened his grip on him. Yami looked behind Yugi to see Atemu still sleeping and he was also cute when he slept and at the moment he had a frown on his face causing Yami to chuckle slightly. Yugi looked up at him.

"Just Atemu."

Yugi looked behind him to see what Yami was talking about and saw what he was talking about. Yugi giggled a little before turning away. Yugi laid his head underneath Yami's on the pillow and breathed in deeply before sighing. He felt a tingle go through his body as he did so and felt his body get warm again. Yugi knew what was happening and squirmed slightly before looking to Yami.

"I need to go. Can you let me go?"

"Alright."

Yami released Yugi and removed Atemu's arms from around him and saw that as Yugi sat up he winced in pain.

"Sorry."

"Huh?"

"The pain."

"Oh it's not so bad. It used to be worse."

Yami looked sad knowing what he had been through. Yugi smiled and kissed him on the lips before scurrying from the den in his wolf form. Yugi saw everyone else out in the chamber by the fire. Akefia, Bakura and Marik saw Yugi come out and there were smirks on their faces. Yugi eeped and dashed from the chamber. As he was leaving he heard the sound of hitting and then shouts of pain and knew Ryou and Malik had sorted them out for him. Yugi raced down to the rive that was nearby to hide his scent and hopefully keep himself cool.

Yugi saw the river come into view and slowed his walking before climbing into the river and curled up in the water by the bank. Yugi shivered as the water felt extra cold before slowly getting used to it.

Yugi looked around at the weather and found that the sun was starting to peak through the clouds and it was looking like it might start to warm up now that the sun was coming through. Yugi hoped so, so that he could see his grandfather again. He missed him heaps and just wanted to see him again. He knew from Yami and Atemu that it was too dangerous for werewolves to live in the cities so he could live with only seeing his grandfather every so often.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Yami watched Yugi leave the den and smiled at his skittish behaviour but he also knew what caused it. He was starting to get warm again so he was going to run again. Yami looked to Atemu who was slowly waking up no doubt because of the scent Yugi's body let off before he left because his body was reacting to it. Atemu groaned and looked to Yami before realising something was missing.

"Where's Yugi?"

"Just left to go to the bathroom but I doubt that's the reason."

"Huh?"

"You smell it?"

Atemu concentrated and smelt Yugi's pheromones consistent with heat. Yami chuckled when Atemu shuddered when it took an affect.

"He ran."

"Yes. He's obviously still scared of it."

Atemu sat up and stretched and Yami looked up his body smirking. Yami sat up and leaned closer and stole a kiss and Atemu wrapped his arms around him.

"You should really be careful what you do around us at the moment. Yugi's pheromones have taken affect on me as well."

Atemu smirked and let go of him and stood up from the bed and smirked when Yami was eyeing him again. Atemu changed his form making Yami whine in disappointment before he followed him in changing. Both walked from the den and saw that Akefia, Bakura and Marik were sulking in the chamber.

"**What's happened here?"** Atemu asked.

"These three thought they'd be funny and smirked at Yugi when he left. Poor thing was embarrassed."

"We dealt with them so don't worry about them. Just check on Yugi."

Atemu and Yami glared at the three before leaving. They both left the chamber and headed outside and looked around and couldn't see Yugi anywhere. Both stated to sniff around before picking up on his scent and followed it. After a short while they figured out where he was going and hurried down to the river. When they arrived they found Yugi lying in the water with his head resting on the bank. Smiling Atemu walked down to the water's edge and nuzzled Yugi's neck.

Yugi yelped in surprise and jumped to his feet in shock and tripped over in the water and fell backwards into deeper water. Yugi's whole body disappeared under the water for a few seconds before he resurfaced with a glare on his face. Atemu chuckled lightly with Yami before stepping into the water as Yugi made it back to shallow waters.

"**That's not funny."**

"**Sorry Yugi it just looked so funny. I didn't think you would react like that."**

Yugi pouted and looked away and lowered his body back into the water as it started to heat up again. Atemu and Yami could smell his body reacting to being around them and Yugi was trying to stop it. Atemu walked into the water and behind Yugi and nudged his behind causing Yugi to stand up startled and then was nudged out of the water.

"**What are you doing?" **Yugi said startled.

"**Doing this isn't going to help you Yugi."**

"**But it's stopping the need."**

"**I know but you don't need to be scared of your body. We are here to help with that."**

Yugi blushed and started to stutter in response but it didn't come out as anything. Yami walked to Yugi's side and gently licked his muzzle in comfort and rubbed his neck in comfort. Yugi whimper as the things Yami was doing was making the need stronger. Atemu saw Yugi was relaxing but was still tense.

"**Let us help you Yugi." ** Atemu whispered in his ear.

Yugi whimpered and his tail on instinct moved to the side presenting him. Atemu looked to Yami who nodded in response before he turned to Yugi.

"**Do you want it again? We don't have to but it will help you."** Yami asked.

**~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ Mature Content from here to the end ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~**

Yugi nodded and whimpered and felt Atemu leave his side and Yami backed away and curled up under a tree watching. Yugi yelp when a tongue licked over his entrance. Yugi whimpered in need and his body was shaking. Yugi yelped again when Atemu moved on top of him and nuzzled his neck gently as he pushed in. Yugi whimpered as he was stretched again and it burned slightly. Yugi whimpered as Atemu nuzzled his neck more in apology before he started moving causing Yugi to moan in pleasure.

"**Atemu! Ah... More." **Yugi moaned.

He was in heaven, it was making him hotter than before and he felt so warm that he thought he'd burn up. Yugi didn't know how long they'd been going at it before he released with a howl of pleasure before and road out the pleasure as Atemu continued nailing his prostate making him hard again. Yugi didn't know what to do. He already felt exhausted but the pleasure quickly hid that making him start to pant and moan.

Yugi kept panting and moan for so long that he ended up cumming again and Atemu still kept going inside him that Yugi didn't know if he would be able to stand much longer. Thankfully Atemu wasn't too far away and with the third release from Yugi he felt Atemu release as well and bit into his neck. Yugi whimpered in pain but it wasn't too bad with the pleasure he was still feeling was getting rid of most of the pain. Yugi whimpered as his legs shook as he was about to collapse. Yugi whimpered when he realised Atemu wasn't moving off him.

"**Atemu?"**

"**Yes?"**

"**Can you get off me?"**

"**Not for a little while."**

"**What?"**

"**I can't pull out for a little while." **Yugi whimpered in as his body shook more. **"It's alright lay down."**

Yugi slowly lowered himself to the ground with Atemu on top of him. Yugi whimpered as he started to get aroused again and didn't know what they could do seeing as Atemu couldn't pull out. Yugi laid his head down on the ground and felt Atemu licking his neck and face that he could reach.

"**Relax."**

"**It's starting again."**

Atemu chuckled and nuzzled his neck again before seeing Yami walking over and growled in warning. Yugi jumped and stared at Atemu in shock, he never expected Atemu to growl at Yami.

"**It's alright Yugi. It's only instinct. He'll come down in a minute. If it were me in his place I would have done the same."**

Yugi watched between the two and Yami came closer causing Atemu's growls to get louder before Yami lay down beside them with his head down submissively and his tail to the side. He knew that if he saw his tail to the side that he'd sniff and he wasn't disappointed as Atemu leaned down and sniffed at his behind. Yami relaxed beside Yugi who was watching worried.

Atemu lifted his head before relaxing over Yugi and laid his head down on his neck, nuzzling it lightly. Yugi looked at Yami who smiled and relaxed beside him. Yugi whimpered as he swelled more and shifted slightly trying to get comfortable causing Atemu growl lightly at him and shift making Yugi moan softly.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Yugi yelped an hour late when Atemu suddenly moved and pulled out of him and stood up. Yugi whimpered slightly when he felt something dripping from his entrance. Atemu leaned down and moved the tail out of the way as it was trying to keep it hidden and licked him clean. Yugi whimpered, embarrassed and soon found Atemu had finished and it had made his arousal even worse again. Yami stood next to Atemu licking and nuzzling each other before Atemu disappeared into the forest while Yami leaned down to Yugi's neck.

"**Do you want some more help?"**

Yugi whimpered and his tail moved out of the way causing Yugi to whine at his instincts. Yami chuckled and walked behind him and nudged him to stand up. Yugi shakily stood up and his tail moved to the side and he whimpered in need again. Yami hiked himself up on Yugi's back like Atemu had done and slipped inside. Yugi whimpered at the feel knowing what was coming. Yugi panted and moaned as Yami started moving fast.

Yugi felt he was getting hot again and knew he wasn't going to last as long as before. Yugi kept panting as Yami moved inside him and it was getting harder to hold on. Yugi soon let out a howl as he came hard and Yami kept going, able to hold of cumming and re-aroused Yugi. Yugi let out a sob as he was hardened again and was feeling extra sensitive now and didn't know how much long he was going to last till he passed out. Not that he would mind it.

Yugi thanked his extra sensitive body as he soon released and Yami followed after making Yugi whimper and carefully lower himself with Yami on him to the ground where he could rest. Yugi panted as he tried to calm his breathing down and get comfortable knowing it could take a while before Yami would be able to pull out. Yugi felt Yami remove his teeth from the side of his neck, the opposite side to the one Atemu did, before he relaxed on the ground feeling his neck being licked at gently.

"**Tired."**

"**Rest then. I'll still be here when you wake."**

"**Where's Atemu?"**

"**Gone to get food."**

"**After what he did before!"**

Yami chuckled and licked Yugi's muzzle and started to lick over his face that he could reach. Yugi murmured something about them having too much energy before he slowly drifted off to sleep. Yami smiled and laid his head down over Yugi's neck and closed his eyes but not falling asleep.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Yugi slowly woke as he heard someone coming close to where he was and saw Atemu walk through the trees with a couple of rabbit in his jaws. Yugi yawned and looked behind him to Yami who was still lying on top of him and he was growling lightly. Yugi whimpered not liking that they were growling at each other regardless of if it was instinct or not. Yami soon calmed down and slid out of Yugi who jumped slightly at the movement and moved around and got comfortable again before he yelped when his tail was moved out of the way and he was cleaned.

Yugi whined in embarrassment causing Atemu to chuckle at him and walk over knowing Yami would have calmed down and he licked his muzzle.

"**It's nothing to be ashamed off."**

"**I'm not used to it. It's weird."**

**~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ Mature Content finished ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~**

Atemu chuckled along with Yami who had finished and was now standing next to him. Yugi shakily got to his feet and followed them both over to where the food was and sat down to eat. After they finished off the food Yugi stumbled over to the river and climbed in to clean up and changed back.

Yugi kept himself low in the water watching both the wolves on the bank. Yugi blushed as they both changed back and were both standing there naked before walking in.

"What's the matter Yugi?"

"I wonder."

"Oh is it us being naked?"

Yugi blushed again at the statement and dived into the middle of the river away from them both. Both laughed and swam after him and caught him between them both. Yugi giggled as he was caught and then tickled by them both before they pulled him back to shall water. Yugi leaned again Atemu as he was pulled back to the bank. Yugi yawned again and leaned back against him and relaxed.

"Looks like our pup is tired." Atemu said.

Yugi nodded tiredly causing them both to chuckle. Yugi pouted as he looked at them both before curling up against Atemu.

"Rest. We'll stay here for a little while before going back. You might just want to change in case the others come down."

Yugi groaned in annoyance and changed and walked over to a boulder and climbed up on top and curled up. Atemu and Yami chuckled and jumped up on top as well after changing and curled up around Yugi.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 46 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	47. Chapter 47

Hi everyone sorry it took so long.

I've been working a bit more between the last time I post any three of my stories and christmas eve. Also on christmas eve I had a car accident and wrote my car off so i'm now in for a new car and very sore.

Happy New Year everyone.

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Chapter 47

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

**Bold is for talking in wolf form**

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Yugi eyes blinked open at soft barks were heard around. Yugi looked down from the boulder to see the pups look up at them barking. Yugi yawned and saw Atemu and Yami were awake and not looking all too happy but hid it from the pups. Yugi looked to see Ryou and Malik looking up at them apologetically while Akefia, Bakura and Marik were smirking.

"**I'd come play with them but I'm too exhausted to."**

"**It's alright Yugi. We understand."** Ryou said and the last two words were said as he redirected his gaze to his mates.

Both looked at him and wiped the smirks from their faces extremely quickly. Malik was also looking at Marik who didn't realise and his look was slowly turning into a glare. Bakura and Akefia saw the look get dark and Bakura quickly nudged Marik before walking away.

"**Hey!"** Marik exclaimed before his gaze went to Malik and he gulped and backed away.

Yugi giggled quietly to himself before laying his head down on the boulder. Atemu and Yami smirked before laying their heads down and curled back up around Yugi. They couldn't blame him for being tired although they were proud of exhausting him and how long he lasted.

"**You two best wipe those smirks off your faces unless you want to sleep alone tonight."**

Both looked at him. **"You wouldn't."** Atemu said.

"**Try me."** Yugi challenged and Yami smiled and nuzzled his neck. **"Don't try to sweeten me up. It won't work."**

"**I'm not trying to."**

"**Oh."** Yugi stayed silent for a little longer. **"Hey I have a question."**

"**Ok."**

"**Why aren't I feeling hot anymore? I would have thought I'd get hot by now."**

"**You're sated for the day I'd say. Yami doesn't go into heat because he's not able to have pups but he does go into rut. We both do."**

"**What's that?"**

"**It's where we have a highly charged up sex drive and well we want sex almost all the time. It's not that bad though but it can get tiresome." **Yami said giving Atemu a pointed look.

"**Don't try that with me. You are the same. But Yami is right. You on the other hand won't because you go through heat so you'll just have to put up with us during rut I'm afraid and we both have it at the same time."**

"**Oh god. It was bad enough then how could I put up with you then."**

"**You'll be alright. While we do let go to our primal side we do know when our mate can't take anymore. We aren't going to hurt you through it."** Yami said licking his face.

"**It's not anytime soon is it?"**

"**No. It's a little while a way."**

"**Oh good."**

"**But you'll probably become hot again tomorrow."** Atemu stated.

Yugi let out a groan and buried his face into the side of Atemu's body. Atemu chuckled against him and licked his ears. Yugi went to turn his body around to get comfortable again and let out a yelp as his muscles and rear hurt like hell. Both sat up and looked down at him in concern.

"**What's wrong?"**

"**I hurt."**

"**Where?"**

"**My ass, legs, arms and stomach and I have a good idea why."**

Atemu and Yami let out a nervous chuckle. **"Sorry about that Yugi. From what I heard from Bakura when he first mated with Akefia. He was extremely sensitive, sore and tired."**

"**I know I'm already all three of those."**

"**Well it's going to be worse."**

Yugi groaned and shifted, wincing before settling down to rest again, leaning against Atemu.

"**You'll be alright."**

"**So how often will I go through this?"**

"**You'll have another two a month apart before once a year."**

"**But if you have pups than you won't have it again till they are old enough that they don't need looking after than you'll go into heat again."**

"**That explains why Ryou and Malik knew that it was me. No one else would."**

"**They also knew because of scent. You'll know what we mean as soon as Ryou goes into heat again when they pups are old enough."**

Yugi nodded and relaxed on the rock again and slowly drifted off to sleep again. Atemu and Yami smiled and laid their heads down next to him before drifting asleep as well.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Yugi spent the next few days in heat and everyday would disappear before he was again found by Atemu and Yami and was sated. Yugi would whine and get embarrassed all the time. Yugi woke another morning six days from the start of his heat to find that when he woke he didn't start getting hot. The one thing he did find that he was sore all over. All his muscles hurt really bad along with a certain body part that got thoroughly abused but to Yugi it was in a good way.

Yugi stretched slightly and whimpered in pain. It all hurt. He knew that with the last few days that they had been a few more rounds than at the start of his heat but he didn't feel this sore through any of it. Hearing a groan beside him he found Atemu waking up. Yugi smiled as Atemu looked at him threw tired eyes.

"Morning." Atemu said as he sat up.

"Morning."

"How are you feeling?"

"Worse than the last few days."

"Yeah that would be the heat. It was masking all the strained muscles. You'll feel better tomorrow."

"I hope so."

"Stay in bed today to rest. I'll get you for breakfast when Yami and I get back with it."

"If you can wake him." Yugi said looking at Yami who was curled up around Yugi with his face in his back.

Atemu chuckled. "That's true. No bother I'll get him up."

Yugi watched as Atemu walk around the other side of the bed and grabbed hold of Yami's pillow and ripped it out from underneath his head. Yami groaned as his soon as he realised that his pillow was gone and tightened his arms around Yugi and buried his face in Yugi's hair more. Yugi giggled at how Yami was acting, while Atemu shook his head.

"Yami get up." Atemu said.

"No sleepy."

"But Yami I'm hungry."

"Atemu can get it. I'm happy cuddling with you."

"Yeah well if you don't get me food you won't get any of this till after I see my grandfather." Yugi knew this would work.

"You're joking." Yami said as he sat up slightly to look at him.

"I'm not." Yugi said with a smirk.

"Fine."

Yami rolled out of bed and looked to Atemu who was trying to not laugh. Yami glared as he dressed and left the den. Yugi was a little worried now since Yami left in a bad mood and Atemu noticed this.

"Don't worry he'll be fine."

"Ok."

"I'll get your food and come get you."

"Thanks Atemu."

Atemu gave Yugi a kiss and left the den to follow after Yami. Yugi lay back down on the bed and curled up in the blankets and waited for them to return.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 47 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. Pleaes review.


	48. Chapter 48

Hi everyone.

I know you are all upset that I haven't been updating very often. The truth is I have a bit of writers block on my three stories. I'm trying really hard to get over that and continue on with the stories.

I also haven't updated a lot because I also have my TAFE studies to finish by the end of the year otherwise I have to start the whole course again and I really, really don't want to do that. So please just bare with me as I try to get passed the writers block. And hey if you have any suggestions for the stories let me know.

Thanks

Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

**BOLD is for when they are in their animal forms**

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Chapter 48

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Yugi had fallen asleep again when Atemu had come in to find him. Atemu chuckled and walked over and sat down next to Yugi and gently shook his shoulder. Yugi groaned and slowly opened his eyes to find Atemu looking down at him. Yugi smiled at him.

"Hi."

"Hey want some breakfast?"

"Mmm yeah."

"Well come on. Breakfast is served."

Yugi climbed out of the bed and followed after Atemu who headed out of the chamber. Yugi smiled as he saw everyone already around the eating area and waiting. Yugi saw Bakura, Akefia and Marik shoot him a look before focusing on their pups and the look caused Yugi to blush and quickly change to hide it. Atemu looked at Yugi before he looked towards the three and shot them a glare.

Yugi tucked into the food along with everyone else and just as he had eaten half his share he frowned slightly before turning and bolting out of the den. Yugi ran a good distance away before he emptied his stomach onto the ground behind a bush Yugi threw up for a minute and he empty his whole stomach. Yugi backed away slowly and changed back and sat against a tree to calm his stomach and to make sure he wasn't going to throw up again.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Yami and Atemu sat up along with everyone else when Yugi took off. they were quite surprised at this and looked at the entrance before Atemu and Yami darted towards the entrance. They stopped for a few seconds to pick up his scent before darting off after him.

When they finally found him leaning against a tree in his human form. Yami moved over and gently nudged his arm to get his attention. Atemu watched Yugi closely to see what was going on but couldn't tell what was going on. Yugi looked to Yami and smiled at him.

"Sorry." Yugi said softly.

**"You ok?"**

"Yeah didn't feel well. Needed to get out of there."

**"What's wrong?"** Atemu asked.

"Just felt sick."

**"Alright well lets go down to the river and get you something to drink and then we'll get you something else to eat once your stomach settles."**

Yugi turned green and hunched over feeling like he was going to be sick again. Yami changed and knelt beside him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Yugi?"

"Please don't talk about food."

**"Alright. Let's get something to drink and then we'll get you back into bed to rest. Hopefully whatever you have will pass."** Atemu said.

Yugi nodded and stood up and Yami wrapped his arm around waist as he led down to the river. Yugi's movements now slow and stiff compared to before when he ran out. Atemu was trailing behind them and noticed this.

**"Yugi you alright?"**

"Yeah why?"

**"Your movements seem stiff."**

"My muscles still hurt along with my bottom."

Yami chuckled and kiss him on the cheek before stopping and swinging Yugi up into his arms, causing him to squeal in surprise. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and held onto him.

"Yami that wasn't funny." Yugi said to Yami's chuckling.

"If that's what you believe."

Yugi huffed and looked away from him. Yami chuckled again and nuzzled his neck as he went. Yugi sighed and slowly relaxed in his hold. Yami smiled and looked behind him to see Atemu still trailing behind him from a distance looking like he was thinking. Yami frowned but turned back to where he was walking.

Yami gently set Yugi down on his feet when they reached the river. Yugi smiled and walked down to the river and took a mouthful to rinse his mouth out. He still had the taste in his mouth and needed to rinse out his mouth. Once he did that he was able to clear most of the taste he could without eating anything.

Atemu changed and was leaning down underneath a tree in the shade. Yugi took a drink before wandering over to Atemu and sat down beside him. Atemu looked down at him concerned which caused Yugi to frown.

"Atemu?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah feeling a little better. Still feel a bit sick."

"How long have you felt like this?"

"Just before when I ran out." Yugi said. "I've probably just caught something. I'll be alright."

Atemu still looked concerned so Yugi laid his head on his shoulder and leaned into him making Atemu wrap his arm around him. Yami came over after getting something to drink himself and sat down beside Yugi and looked to Atemu. He knew Atemu's looks and knew he was concerned and so was he.

"Let's get you back to bed to rest and see how you handle lunch or dinner." Atemu said.

Yugi turned a little green when he mentioned that and groaned. Yami put a cautious hand on his shoulder.

"Yugi?"

"Just the mention of food." Yugi said.

"Alright we'll try not to."

"Come on. Let's get you back to the den." Atemu said as he helped him up.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

When they got back to the entrance to the dens they stopped and held Yugi back.

"Yami go in first and make sure Bakura, Marik and Akefia keep their mouths shut."

Yami nodded and walked on in and they heard a few raised voices before a couple of loud yelps of pain. Atemu shook his head knowing Ryou and Malik might have done something to them. Yugi smiled and laughed softly at what was happening inside. He had the same thoughts as Atemu about what was happening in there. Yugi saw Yami come back out and wave them on up. Yugi smiled up at Yami and made his way up to him and inside with Atemu following behind him.

Yugi saw Bakura, Marik and Akefia all glaring at their mates and the three smiled seeing that they were obviously in trouble for something and their mates punished them for it. Yugi quickly made his way into the den and laid down on the bed. Atemu and Yami curled up on either side of him, still worried about Yugi. Yugi smiled and slowly fell asleep.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 48 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you all enjoyed it. Please review.


	49. Chapter 49

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Chapter 49

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Yugi hid that he was unwell for a couple of days by getting up early and going down to the river so he could throw up without anyone seeing. He wanted to go see his grandfather and he was sure that what he had was just a bug and that it would pass shortly and he didn't want them to delay their leave in case something happens making their trip delayed further.

Yugi woke early the morning they planned to leave and quickly and carefully snuck out from between Atemu and Yami. He quickly ran outside and off into the distance away from the cave and when he couldn't run any further he stopped and threw up what was in his stomach. Yugi knew that if they could get to a town than they could find out what was wrong. He had no idea and was a little worried.

Yugi sighed as he stopped throwing up last night's dinner before heading down to the river and washed his mouth out and grabbed something to drink. After a few minutes he heard movement behind him. Yugi sat up and looked behind to see Yami and Atemu walking towards him.

**"Morning."**

**"Morning. You disappeared."**

**"I needed the bathroom." **

Atemu nodded and accepted the excuse which Yugi was thankful for. Atemu and Yami both took a drink before sitting back and looking at Yugi. He was acting a little different lately and they weren't sure what to make of it.

**"When are we leaving?"**

**"Shortly. We'll grab breakfast which Bakura and Marik are collecting before we head off. Just don't eat too much otherwise the running we'll be doing will bring it back up."**

Yugi nodded and turned around and headed back to the den with the two of them following him.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

After the breakfast Atemu and Yami were talking with Akefia, Bakura and Marik while Yugi was outside with Ryou, Malik and the pups.

"Are you excited Yugi?"

"Yeah I really want to see my grandfather again. He must be so worried. I hope he's alright."

"I'm sure he is."

Yugi smiled and looked behind him as Atemu, Yami, Akefia, Bakura and Marik walked out. Yugi sat up slightly as they drew in closer hoping they would be leaving soon.

"Well I guess we will see you guys in a couple of months. It will take us a couple of weeks to get there and another couple to get back. We will mostly spend a few weeks with Yugi's grandfather. Look after each other and we'll be back as soon as possible."

Yugi received hugs from Ryou and Malik before turning to Yami and Atemu. They were waiting for Yugi and when he went over to them they all changed form and then left into the forest. Yugi ran along beside them as they left the den. He was excited and happy but he also worried about why he was sick. It didn't make any sense since no one else was sick. He figured he must have eaten something that didn't agree with him and was still getting over it. He just hoped he would be able to hide it from the them as they went.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

They had been going for a couple of days now and Yugi had been able to hide his throwing up from his mates by saying he was going to the bathroom and they would leave him alone. Yugi didn't know how much longer he would be able to hide it though. They were a little confused as to why Yugi kept leaving to go to the bathroom or getting them to continue on slowly and that he would catch up.

It was early morning and Yugi once again woke up before his mates. Carefully Yugi climbed out from between them and quickly moved away from the camp and when he was a safe distance away he threw up again. Yugi groaned in annoyance as it had been over a week now since he first started throwing up and he wasn't sure what was wrong. It was starting to worry him now.

Yugi had finally stopped throwing up for the morning when he heard movement behind him. Yugi tensed and quickly turned around to see Yami and Atemu standing there. Both looked very concerned and Atemu looked disappointed. Yugi shrunk back having seeing them finding him.

Yami walked closer to Yugi and put his arm around his waist before pulling him forward to walk back to the area they had slept in. Yugi shuffled along with Yami not looking at either of them. They hadn't said anything when they found him and he wasn't sure what that was going to mean for him.

When they got back to where they were sleeping Yugi quickly sat down where they had built the fire and the embers were still glowing. Atemu sat down on the other side of the fire and watched Yugi as he was squirming slightly under his gaze.

"Have you only just started getting sick again or is this the same one from last week?"

"It's the same one." Yugi said softly.

"Yugi you should have told us." Yami said as he wrapped his arm round his shoulder to comfort him.

He knew Atemu was scary when he wasn't happy with you. He'd had it once or twice. He didn't like it when things were kept from him. Especially if it was to do with his mates health. Yami could feel Yugi shake a little on and off as soon as they had sat down.

"Why did you keep it from us?"

"I wanted to see my grandfather. I knew that if I told you I was still sick than we wouldn't have left."

"Of course not. It's not good to travel if you're sick Yugi."

"It's only in the morning and once or twice after I eat. I sometimes don't even want to eat anything."

"Yugi travelling like we are is dangerous for your health if you can't keep food down."

"I know. But I figured that if I was still sick once we got to a city than we could see a doctor to find out why."

Atemu sighed and nodded before changing before disappearing into the forest. Yugi whimpered and felt Yami pull him in closer.

"It's alright. He's just going to get breakfast."

"He's angry."

"Not as much as you would think. Yugi its bad if you keep something like your health to yourself. We are meant to look after you. We can't do that if you keep things from us."

"I know. I just really want to see Ji-chan."

"It's ok. We'll still continue on. Just if you are going to be sick tell us. Ok?"

"Ok."

"Good."

Yugi snuggled into Yami's side as they waited for Atemu to return with breakfast. They didn't have to wait long when he came back to where they were with three rabbits in his mouth. Yugi waited till he dropped the food when Atemu suddenly looked at him. Yugi frowned slightly at the sharp action before Atemu walked over to him and started sniffing at him. Yugi pushed into Yami's side confused at what he was doing.

**"Yugi I want you to change."**

"Why?"

**"Please just do it."**

"Ok." Yugi said looking at Yami hoping he would know why but he just shrugged in return.

Yugi changed and looked at Atemu who moved around him in a full circle sniffing him.

**"Atemu?"** Yugi whimpered, scared and unsure as to why he was doing this.

"Atemu what's going on?"

**"I'm not a hundred percent sure but I think Yugi might be pregnant."**

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 49 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you all like it. Please review.


	50. Chapter 50

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Chapter 50

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

**Bold for when they are talking in their wolf form.**

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

"What!" Yami said in surprise.

**"I thought I couldn't get pregnant till I went through a couple of heats?"** Yugi whimpered in shock.

**"No its just rare."** Atemu said.

"Are you sure?" Yami asked.

**"Yeah as much as I can without tests."**

**"But...But..."**

Yugi lowered himself to the ground and curled up in shock. Atemu moved in and laid his head over Yugi's neck. Yugi was shaking slightly in his shock and didn't notice either of them lay down on either side of him.

**"I'm really pregnant?"** Yugi asked softly.

**"From what I can tell, yes. You're throwing up and the fact that your scent has started to change slightly leads me to believe that you are pregnant." **Atemu said.** "But when we get to a town we'll go see a doctor and get it confirmed."**

**"We're not ready for this." **Yugi whimpered .** "I'm not."**

**"It will be alright Yugi. Promise. We'll be with you the entire way." **Yami said.

Yugi nodded and Atemu got up and brought breakfast over and they ate silently. Yugi was running it all through his head still trying to come to grips with being pregnant. Yugi finished eating and moved away slightly from his leftovers and laid down by the fire that was still radiating heat.

Atemu and Yami watched Yugi as he finished eating and laid down by the fire, curling up by the heat. Both knew that it was a shock to him to have pups so early and so quickly when it took the others longer to get pups. They would give him a little space to work through it but stay close.

They finished eating and Atemu threw dirt onto the fire before they left the area. Yugi wandered in between them, walking so he had more of a chance to keep is food down. Yugi knew they were giving him space and he was thankful for that because he didn't know what to do or say with the revelation that Atemu had given him not to long ago.

Yugi groaned after about two hours of walking and quickly ducked behind a tree as he threw up. Yami and Atemu stood beside him in their human form now rubbing his back to comfort him. There was nothing they could do when he was throwing up.

Yugi sighed as he was finally able to stop throwing up. He felt Yami and Atemu were on either side of him, rubbing his back trying to help him cal down. Yugi shuffled back a little before moving away so that he didn't have the urge to throw up again. Yugi felt hands in his fur again when he laid on the ground.

"Yugi?" Atemu asked.

**"I'm alright, just need a minute to have my stomach settle again."**

Yugi gave a soft low growl as Yami scratched under his ear, showing his appreciation for the attention. Yugi moved his head down into his hand for more pressure and so he didn't stop. Yami and Atemu were chuckling as they watched Yugi enjoy the attention he was getting. They knew that they had to get moving again. They were already going to have to slow their pace now that Yugi was pregnant. They needed to get him to keep most of his food down so he had strength and the pups got the nutrients they needed.

"You ready to go?" Atemu asked as Yami stopped scratching his ear making Yugi whine.

**"Yeah I'm ready."**

Yugi stood up and started back in the direction they were heading beforehand. Yugi heard feet follow after him before they both appeared on either side of him back in their wolf form. Yugi walked in between them the rest of the day.

As it was getting late Yugi yawned catching his mate's attention. Yugi smiled shyly before watching as Atemu darted off to his left away from them, Yami just kept walking.

**"Yami?"**

**"Hmm?"**

**"Where's he going?"**

**"I'd say he's found dinner. Come on. Let's see if we can find somewhere to stay the night."** Yami said and Yugi looked back to see if he could see Atemu. **"It's alright, he won't be long."** Yami nudged Yugi forwards.

Yugi wandered through the forest with Yami as he looked around hoping to see Atemu coming back. As he was looking around Yugi caught sight of an old tree with a large opening in the bottom.

**"Yami what about there?"** Yugi asked and pointed his nose in that direction.

**"Let's go see. Hopefully nothing lives in there."**

When they got closer Yami had Yugi stay a good distance away as he got closer to inspect the hollow in the tree. Yugi watched Yami walk inside and before coming back out. It was large enough for the three of them to stay in there.

**"It's all good."**

Yugi smiled and hurried over and laid down near the hollow still wanting to stay in the daylight. Yugi perked up hearing a howl rip through the trees and then Yami suddenly replied. Yugi felt the urge to join in but didn't. He heard another howl but this time Yami didn't respond, he was looking to Yugi.

**"Yugi?"**

**"Yeah?"**

**"You going to reply?"**

**"Do I need to?"**

**"Well yes, you don't feel the need to?"** Yugi looked down confirming that he didn't but was resisting. **"Go on."**

Yami nudged Yugi so he was standing just as another howl ripped through the air. Yami nudged him before he gave in and replied. It was hesitant as he still wasn't a hundred percent sure on if he was doing it right. Yami nuzzled Yugi's neck as he howled to Atemu. Yugi looked to Yami after and settled back on the ground with Yami next to him. Yugi pushed up to his side and laid his head on the ground. Yami licked Yugi's ears before he laid his head over Yugi's neck.

**"How long till he gets here?"**

**"Not long. Just rest."**

Yugi pushed up a little more to Yami's body before settling down and soon fell asleep. Yami smiled as he looked at Yugi before closing his eyes but stayed alert.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 50 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	51. Chapter 51

Here's the next chapter.

Please also remember that I will update each story once a month, thankyou.

Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Chapter 51

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

They spend a few more weeks in the woods and when they finally arrived in a town they were able to catch a bus to the next town where they then caught a train as far as they needed before getting on another bus and going one town over. It took a week before they arrived in Yugi's home town.

Yugi was shaking as soon as he got off the bus that went passed his grandfathers shop. It stopped just down the street so as they walked back Yugi couldn't help the shaking he was experiencing and couldn't stop it. Yami and Atemu noticed the shaking and wrapped their arms around his waist to comfort him.

"It will be alright."

"I know but how do I tell him I'm pregnant and a... you know." Since Yugi was unsure if he should say it out loud. "I'm already showing."

He was showing, his stomach had already grown out and he was able to wear a shirt that was a little too big to hopefully stop all the stares that he would get. Atemu and Yami could understand Yugi's nervousness and as much as they tried to reassure him it didn't help, he was still nervous.

"It will be fine. Don't worry, it's not good for you."

When they had reached the first town they had gone to see a doctor who they knew, it helped ease Yugi's worry about someone knowing he was pregnant as men don't get pregnant. Yugi could notice the difference in the person's smell and he was later told that the man was a werewolf as well. He confirmed Yugi was indeed pregnant and everything was going well. He gave them the necessary info they needed and said he would like to see them before they left and that would be around the time that Yugi would need to stay in his wolf form for the remainder of the pregnancy. The usual info was eating enough food for them and also not to stress out too much as that was bad for the pups.

They reached the front of the shop was closed with a sign saying he was out for lunch. Knowing his grandfather Yugi rang the bell, his grandfather would be upstairs for lunch, rarely leaving during his lunch break. Normally the shop would stay open during lunch if he had help, so Yugi figured he didn't have help for the day.

Yugi was jittery as he waited for his grandfather to come downstairs. Yugi could hear the creaks of the stairs clearly as he listened for them. Atemu and Yami held his hands to stop him from visibly shaking where he was as they noticed he was looking like he wanted to hide.

He could see his grandfather through the glass doors but obviously his grandfather hadn't seen him as he wasn't looking at them till he opened the door.

"Sorry I'm still closed for anoth..." He stopped mid sentence when he looked up from what he had in his hand and saw who was in front of him. "Yugi?" He breathed out.

"Grandfather." Yugi replied, tears gathering in his eyes.

Yugi stepped forward slowly but jumped when arms wrapped around him tightly in a hug. Yugi cried as he wrapped his arms around him tightly before his grandfather pulled back quickly, looking at Yami and Atemu that were in front of him.

"Grandfather this is Yami and Atemu. They found me after I escaped."

"Get in, it's not safe right now."

Yugi frowned as he was pulled in and Atemu and Yami followed him as Solomon locked the doors behind him. He turned back to Yugi and wrapped his arms around him tightly, pulling him in close once again. Solomon noticed there was something different about Yugi but couldn't place it.

"Grandfather what do you mean it's not safe?"

"There is something I didn't tell you Yugi and I should have. It's to do with you being kidnapped." Yugi pulled away and looked at him worried. "I hunt werewolves. Now I know you think they aren't real, other than in story books but they are."

Yugi gasped and backed away and Atemu and Yami tensed up behind him. Atemu grabbed his arm and pulled him back and Yami wrapped his arm around Yugi's shoulders.

"What is it?"

"Why?"

"They are dangerous Yugi."

Solomon looked down to see where the signal had changed and found it was inside the shop. Solomon looked up in horror at Yami and Atemu and back away.

"Yugi get over here. They are werewolves."

Yugi whimpered and looked worried at that. He looked up at Yami who nodded knowing he had to tell him now. Yugi looked back at Solomon and had his own arm wrapped around his waist.

"Grandfather there is something I need to tell you."

"Yugi get over here so I can get rid of them and then you can." Yugi just ignored him then.

"When I got kidnapped I woke in a man's bed. Grandfather that man was a werewolf and he turned me into one."

Yugi watched as his grandfather stumbled back into the counter and Yugi moved towards him worried. Yugi took hold of his arm and his grandfather pulled away. Yugi bit his lip and watched his grandfather move away from him.

"It's still me. I haven't changed at all, I'm still the same Yugi you always knew."

"You're almost all the same. Tell him the other thing Yugi." Atemu said.

He was tense and ready to grab his mate if his grandfather tried to hurt him. He would not hurt his mates grandfather if at all possible and would try to keep the damage minimal at all costs but his first priority was his mate's and pups well fair. He had a feeling that if Yugi told his grandfather of his pregnancy it might help him overcome the fact that Yugi was pregnant.

Yugi looked at him at that in question and saw Yami nod as well before looking at his grandfather. He seemed to be calming down and the shock wearing off. Yugi was glad for that. He looked down at his stomach and laid a hand on it before looking back up at his grandfather.

"There is something else and I would have thought you'd like it." This caused Solomon to frown as his eyes travelled the three of them and Yugi's hand rest on his stomach. "Grandfather I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant."

"They'll be werewolves as well?"

Yami walked over and wrapped his arms back around Yugi and pulled him in close, his hand resting on his stomach. Yugi was grateful for that and leaned into him and a little tension eased off.

"They will be." Yami spoke up. "To clarify for human knowledge, not all werewolves are bad. Those like the ones that kidnapped your grandson are hated among the were-community. If coming across them we take them out and let the ones like your grandson free. Help them learn about themselves if needed. Obviously for us if there aren't a werewolf we help them find one of their kind that is willing to help them."

"Then you have rouges. The rouge werewolves are the ones that you find killing off people without remorse and never seem to be able to stop. They are like rabid dogs." Atemu said. "They are the ones you usually come across."

Yugi was shaking, his heart going a million miles an hour as his grandfather had yet to say anything after finding out he was pregnant. He knew Yami and Atemu were on alert but he didn't want it to be that way. He didn't want his grandfather to hate him for what he was.

Yami could feel Yugi was shaking and he could start to hear his heart beat start to increase as he worried what was going to happen. Yami moved Yugi to the stairs and sat him down on them and knelt in front. Solomon watched this as did Atemu but he kept an eye on Solomon and didn't move an inch.

"Yugi take a few deep breathes for me and try to relax. Remember you can't stress. After all the travelling we did you need to relax."

Yugi shuddered as he tried to take deep breathes in an attempt to lower his heart beat. Yami was rubbing his arms as he tried and whispered reassuring words that only Yugi and Atemu could hear. Once Yugi's heart rate reduced enough Yami nodded and sat beside him and rubbed his back to keep him calm.

"What's going on?"

"Yugi needs to remain calm and not stressed or he risks the pups health and his. It was very stressful on his body to travel to come see you."

"Why not postpone coming?"

"We had before because of weather and by the time we left we didn't realise he was pregnant till a few days after we left. He refused to turn around so we came on. Now the question is whether or not we leave?" Atemu explained. "And are you going to try and harm you grandson his pups."

Yugi didn't look up and turned to bury his face in Yami's chest, he didn't want to see what happened next. He didn't want to hear his grandfathers response either. He felt Yami's arms tighten around him and he heard some movement going on around him. He didn't know what was happen but knew if anything was to happen he would be safe.

"Yugi I'm not a hundred percent sure just yet. But I'm having a meeting shortly so I need you three to leave for the night. Let me digest this all. We could meet up for lunch tomorrow somewhere public if you feel more comfortable that way."

Yugi slumped against Yami hearing this, he knew it was better than having his grandfather kick him out but it still hurt. Solomon went behind the counter and with slow movements as he knew Atemu was extremely tense right now, pulled some money from the draw and handed it over to him.

"Rent a room for the night. You don't have to tell me where." Solomon said as he wrong something on a piece of paper. "This is the number for the shop, call me in the morning and we can set up where to meet."

Atemu took the offered items and nodded. It was the best offer he could get from a hunter. Yami helped Yugi stand up and walked him to the entrance of the shop. He heard Solomon follow after them.

"Yugi?" Yugi turned to him when he spoke to him. "Please let me digest this. It's a lot for an old man my age to handle. I really thought you were dead Yugi. There was no trace of you for over two years."

"I know grandfather."

"I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Yugi watched as his grandfather wanted to hug him and he was weary of Yami and Atemu and also not so sure on Yugi. Yugi figured it was because of all the other werewolves he had hunted down were vicious and would attack anything and everything. Yugi nodded and Yami led Yugi out with Atemu taking up the rear as they walked down the road.

Solomon watched them go before quickly going back inside and getting everything ready for the meeting. He had to remove all trace of his grandson and the other werewolves were ever there.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 51 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	52. Chapter 52

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Chapter 52

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Atemu pulled them into a hotel in the centre of the city so it was busy and none of the hunters could do anything to them. Atemu's first line of thought was the protection of his mates and his pups. Yugi just wandered silently beside them still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that his grandfather was a hunter. He didn't understand any of it and didn't know how he didn't know.

Yugi looked up when they reached their room, it wasn't on the ground floor but on the 10th floor. Yugi didn't know why they needed a room so high up but he hadn't even been listening to anything Atemu or Yami had been saying beforehand when they were booking the room.

Atemu knew that if hunters were persistent enough it would be a killer to try and get to the tenth floor without being seen. Atemu had noticed one of the hotels workers was a were-animal by the smell of him and he had nodded saying he would keep a look out when he noticed Atemu was fighting for a room on the tenth floor or above. Most were-animals would stay somewhere above the tenth level to feel safer.

Yugi shuffled in after Atemu who was scouring the room first as Yami closed and locked the door behind them and kept Yugi back with him. Yugi couldn't make any sense of what was going on as he saw the beds which they hadn't slept in a long time now as the buses didn't have beds and the train ride Yugi couldn't really call the mattress they slept on a bed.

Atemu returned after checking the room and nodded and Yugi moved over to the bed and laid down as his mind starting going to his grandfather again. Atemu sat down behind him and wrapped his arm around his waist and leaned up on his elbow and looked over Yugi's shoulder so he could see his face.

"Yugi? What's wrong?" Atemu asked and Yami laid down on the other side of Yugi.

"How is it my grandfather is a hunter. There was no indication that he was doing anything when I was with him almost all my life."

"Yugi hunters are good a hiding that part of themselves if they have family. They need to in case they don't kill their target and the target goes to find their family. Even if they are after a rouge were-animal the rouge can still function enough to get payback and sometimes it's easy to go after the hunters family."

"Your grandfather didn't give too much indication something was wrong til he said it was dangerous. If he hadn't of said that would most likely wouldn't have noticed he was a hunter till he tried anything." Yami said.

"Yugi he may be able to overcome the fact that you are what he hunts don't stress over it just now. I guarantee you that he wouldn't be the one doing the hunting anymore either. With your grandfather's age now if anyone does survive to be his age than they train others and then give them places to go to do what they do best." Atemu said.

"Just don't stress to much Yugi. You need to relaxed and not stress." Yami said as he kissed his cheek.

"I just thought he'd be more happy to see me after so long."

"He is." Atemu reassured him. "He's just a bit surprised at the rest of it."

"Get some sleep Yugi. We all need it." Yami said, giving Atemu a pointed look.

Yami had noticed that Atemu hadn't been sleeping a lot since they reached the cities. Taking very short naps during the day when Yami was awake and staying up almost all night keeping watch. Atemu was seriously sleep deprived but was still surprisingly alert for how tired he was.

Atemu gave Yami a light glare before turning to look at Yugi who was looking between them confused on the looks going between them. Yugi shrugged not knowing and right now he didn't have the energy to find out. Yugi shuffled slightly back into Atemu and relaxed on the bed. Yami smiled and grabbed the folded blanket at the end of the bed and pulled it up and over them before moving in closer. Atemu relaxed on the bed and his arm moved from Yugi's waist so it could grip Yami and pull him in closer.

"Atemu just relax. We are safe here."

"I know."

"Good. Get some proper sleep."

Atemu smiled at this and felt his eyes get heavy before he fell asleep. Yami smiled as he looked over Yugi, who was asleep as well, to Atemu and saw he was indeed asleep. Yami settle back down on the bed and fell asleep himself.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

It was early the next morning when Yugi woke to find himself alone in bed. Yugi stretched out feeling refreshed after finally sleeping in a good bed, but the mattress in the den was still better. Looking around Yugi couldn't see Yami or Atemu anywhere in the room. Yugi quickly climbed out of bed and as soon as he did he felt sick again and quickly made his way to the bathroom where he heard the shower running. Yugi quickly entered and collapsed to his knees in front of the toilet bowl as he threw up.

"Yugi?" Yami called from in the shower. "That you?"

"Yeah." Yugi said when he had a free moment.

"Morning sickness?" Yugi just groaned as he threw up again to confirm what Yami had just said.

Yami climbed out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist and when Yugi finished he flushed the toilet and knelt beside him. Yugi smiled lightly before throwing up again into the toilet bowl. Yami winced when Yugi groaned and he rubbed his back as he waited for him to finish throwing up. Yugi finally sighed and pushed away from the toilet bowl to wash his mouth. Yami flushed the toilet again and moved to Yugi's side as he washed his face.

"You ok?'

"Yeah, I wish the morning sickness was over now."

"I'm sure it will finish soon."

"I hope so. Hey where's Atemu?"

"He went to get breakfast and speak to your grandfather."

"I have the number for the game shop but I saw Ji-chan give it to him. He's not going there is he?"

"I don't believe so why?"

"Because if Ji-chan gave us the number for the shop than it was so we didn't go near because he might have other hunters over."

"I'm sure he's just getting breakfast and will make the call from a pay phone." Yami told him and Yugi nodded before Yami led him towards the shower that was still running. "Come on have a shower, you'll feel better than."

Yugi let himself be led into the shower before he started to clean up so he felt refreshed. Yami helped him wash down before rubbing his shoulders for a little as Yugi let out a moan of pleasure, feeling tight muscles relax under his hands. Yami smiled as he started to feel the warm water cool off. Yami turned up the heat a little and his arms drifted down Yugi's arms till they moved off and wrapped around over his stomach and rubbed the skin there. Yugi smiled and laid his head on Yami's shoulder. Yami smiled and kissed his neck before reaching out and turning off the shower.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah I am."

Yami smiled and they climbed out of the shower and dried off. Yugi walked back out to the beds and got dressed into a change of clothes they had brought once they reached the first city. Yugi then curled back on the bed and reached for the remote control for the TV. Yami smiled and climbed in beside him and wrapped his arms back around Yugi's stomach.

"You both seem to have an unnatural attraction to my stomach lately." Yugi said with a smile.

"Oh I know but we can't help it. We've always wanted pups but we never found the right moment to go through all that."

Yugi smiled and savoured the attention because according to Ryou and Malik after their pups were born almost all attention moved from them to the pups, even though Yugi didn't notice any change between the mates behaviour apparently it was a lot of change. So he figured it might happen to him as well.

Yugi had almost drifted off when the door unlocked and opened before closing and the lock being relocked with the internal locks as well. Yami sat up more as Atemu rounded the corner with food, Yugi smiled at the thought of eating as he was hungry and only feeling slightly nauseas from the smell of food.

"Hey your awake."

"Yeah both of you were gone. Found Yami in the shower."

"That's only because you were throwing up again." Yami said and Atemu moved over and sat beside him.

"How are you feeling?"

"Getting better with the morning sickness. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Atemu I'm fine."

"He had a slight panic when I told him you were speaking with his grandfather but other than that he's alright." Yami said and making Yugi glare at him for it.

"Alright well we best eat."

Atemu handed out their plates and they all settle on the bed and dug in.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 52 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you like it. Please review.


End file.
